The Best Gift
by The Man with Imagination
Summary: Tristan wants to get his wife Serenity something beautiful and memorable, but their bosses makes it harder for them. Meanwhile, Atem and his girlfriend Tea has dated for years and he wants to marry her. However, another man wants to try and seperate the couple. Ardentshipping and Vanishshipping. M rated for Sexual stuff, language, and lemon.
1. Something is Strange

How's it going you guys? It is me, THE MAN IMAGINATION (echos)! I know that I have not written any stories since the Christmas season, but I am here to give you an Ardent shipping story and a Vanish Shipping story. Kinda like a one side story switching to the other. Autobot00001 will be helping me throughout this story, so brace yourselves. Anyways, here you go.

**DISCLAIMER!**  
>I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!<p>

* * *

><p>In a small town called Domino, there were people walking in the streets on a cold spring day. However, riding throughout the streets of Domino in his motorcycle was a young man in his black jacket wearing a protective helmet was none other than Tristan Taylor. He was riding all the way to his job as a supervisor at Kaiba Corp. As he got to the building, he parked his car at the rear part of the building.<p>

Tristan parked his bike in the employee parking lot as he rushed inside to chime in so he wouldn't be late. In his job description, he was never late to work until that morning he woke up late and didn't have any time to eat at all.

**FLASHBACK**

It was 7:30 am and Tristan was fast asleep in his bed along with his wife, Serenity. She had long auburn hair and brown eyes that were glowing. Serenity was the first to wake up as she saw the time on her clock that said 7:32 am and knew that she woke up late.

"(gasp) Tristan, wake up! We're going to be late for work!" Serenity shook Tristan as he was waking up all groggy and then saw the time on the clock. Tristan woke up in complete shock seeing he woke up late as well.

"Aw man! We're gonna be late! Why didn't this clock ring at 7:00 am.?" Tristan saw the problem and he saw that the alarm was turned off. Tristan face palmed himself as he forgot to turn it back on before he went to bed. As he got up, Tristan rushed into the bathroom with towel and all to take a quick shower.

Tristan took a quick shower as Serenity was also getting ready for work since she also woke up late as well. Serenity put on a red silk top with a brown short skirt as Tristan put on his brown suit and black tie as he was rushing towards the door with a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Tristan wait!" Serenity shouted to him.

"What it is?" Tristan said to her.

"You forgot something." Tristan took a minute what he was forgetting before he was about to head to work. Tristan finally figured it out and it was a kiss good-bye.

"Yeah, I almost forgot." Tristan calm down a bit as he leaned into his wife for a passionate kiss. He held her as their bodies pressed together. Tristan broke the kiss as he left out the door along with his briefcase.

"I'm gonna take my motorcycle. I'll see you tonight." he said as he put on his helmet.

"Have a good day at work Tristan. I love you."

"I love you too, Serenity and you have a good day too." Tristan started his motorcycle and drove off to his job. Serenity watched as he drove away. Serenity grabbed her purse and keys to their blue Honda as she drove to her job.

**END ****FLASHBACK**

As Tristan rushed to get inside, he saw the clock and he was about to be late. Tristan sprinted to his station as he was about to be late. Tristan grabbed his ticket and clocked in just in time. About a few seconds before he would be marked late. Tristan sighed in relief as he made it in time. Tristan took a few seconds to catch his breath from all that running.

As Tristan was heading to his station, someone else from another part of the building was watching him. It was his boss, the blue-eyed brown-haired, Seto Kaiba. Kaiba was checking his employees stations to see if anyone was slacking off or was trying to ditch work. He saw Tristan clock in before he was late and saw him head to his station in the manufacturing area. Tristan was working as a supervisor in there as he keeps an eye on his team's work.

"Hmm... The guy is lucky he made it on time or I would have fired him on the spot. I better get to my part of work so I can keep up with my rival companies." Kaiba walked up to the elevator as he headed straight to the top floor.

As Tristan made it to his work station, he got in his locker to grab his clipboard and hard-hat since his work station is the manufacturing area. He saw the other employees working hard on making new duel discs and other contraptions that Kaiba put in the blueprints to make improvements. Tristan kept an eye out on anything and everyone to see if anything went wrong or not. As he was writing down progress on his clipboard, a young man with black hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes walked up to him. It was his best friend and rival, Duke Devlin.

"Hey Tristan, what up?" he said.

"Nothing, I was almost late to work this morning because last night, Serenity and I were having sex, but lately she has acted pretty weird for these past several weeks." Said Tristan.

"What do you mean?" Duke asked.

"Well, I can't say. It all started about a month and a half ago when we did it and ever since then we took a break on the sex. About a month after, she started feeling hot and couldn't go to work. And now today, she has been a bit moody when we woke up late. We didn't have sex for that long and last night we got rid of all that tension and had sex. I put my..."

Duke paused Tristan right there since he might get in trouble. "Dude, I don't think you should say that kind of stuff around here. We might get into trouble and that there are cameras around every corner."

Tristan looked at his surroundings and saw a few cameras nearby and had to change the subject. "Sorry. Point is that next week is our one year anniversary and I wanted to get her something nice, but I need to make sure I have enough money to pay for her gift. After the rent's paid and the bills are paid too, I might be able to afford it."

"That's great Tristan. And I'll help you out in any way possible." Tristan really appreciated Duke's help and accepted his help on getting Serenity the perfect gift.

**MEANWHILE**

Serenity was making her way to her job inside of the mall as she works in a genuine clothing store. Serenity makes it to her job, but her boss was in the front inspecting for any mistakes from her and the other employees in the store. He spots her and see her walk in out of breath.

"You are five minutes late for work Serenity, that is going to come out of your paycheck." he said.

Serenity bows her head to him and apologizes. "I'm sorry about that sir. My husband and I woke up late and were in a rush to get to work."

"No matter, just get to your station now before I fire you."

"Yes sir Gozaburo. As you wish." Serenity did what he said and headed to the back to put on her uniform and name tag. She put on her red button up blazer and headed to her station.

As most of the girls know, Gozaburo Kaiba has run a management of a clothing store so that both men and women can try on the fashion that he has lined up from his hired stylists. But what the male employees didn't know about Gozaburo or anyone else outside of the store is that he sexually harass the female employees and sometimes forces them to have sex with him inside of his office with the door locked. Gozaburo made sure that the sounds coming from his office would be sound proof with a specialized door.

As Gozaburo passes by Serenity, he smacked her from behind and she did not like it even though that he knew she was a married woman. Gozaburo notices the ring on her finger and he knows that. But, in his head, he wanted to have Serenity all to himself. Serenity went to the back room of the store to get into her blazer and name tag.

A few hours passed and as she was about to get back to her station from her lunch break, she felt a huge ache in her stomach and rushed immediately towards the bathroom and went towards the stalls. She opened up one and emptied her stomach.

Following from behind was one of her coworkers and close friend, Mai Valentine who was freshening up her face and makeup. As she finished up, Serenity walked out of one of the stalls and started rinsing out her mouth.

"Serenity, you don't look so good. You feeling okay?" Mai asked her.

"Yeah, I think it's some sort of stomach virus I think is going around." Mai saw the look in her eye and she knew Serenity was lying. Mai felt her forehead and she was hot.

"Hun, you're burning up. Why did you even come to work today?"

"Because next week is mine and Tristan's wedding anniversary and I want to get him something nice. On my way over here, I saw these leather suit that he might like, but it might cost too much money. That's why I came to work. To work extra hours to get my pay."

Mai was always a good friend to Serenity ever since she and her started working for Gozaburo. Mai had to do something for her.

"Serenity, you need to go home. Tristan may not have seen through your sick face, but I did. We are going to Gozaburo and tell him that you aren't feeling well. Come on!"

Mai took Serenity's hand and took her to see Gozaburo in his office. Mai banged her fist hard on his door as Gozaburo was in his office with a female coworker as he and her were in the middle of having sex. Gozaburo heard the large banging on his door as he had gotten up from the floor and heard it. Both of them got up from the floor and put on their clothes as fast as possible. Gozaburo put his blazer back on and his coworker fixed her hair as she put her hair in a ponytail as it was before. She put her clothes back on and looked the same as she was before and stormed out. Looking at the woman who ran out of Gozaburo's office, Mai and Serenity looked at their boss.

"Well, what do you two want? Come in and close the door behind you." The girls did what he said and walked up to him. "This better be important because I was in the middle of a discussion with one of our employees." Gozaburo grabbed a cigar from his drawer in the desk.

"Sir, Serenity is sick and she needs to go home." Mai said in anger.

"Humph, I need to see some proof before I let any of my employees leave home on a sick day."

Serenity stepped in front of his desk and went up to him as Mai said. "Feel her forehead!"

Gozaburo felt her forehead and his hand felt like he was about to get third-degree burns. "Good Lord, you're burning up! Alright fine. Mai, you just take her home and then come back to work." Gozaburo turned to Serenity "And as for you, I expect you to be feeling better in two days because i have no choice but to give you a day off tomorrow less you will get my other employees sick."

Serenity and Mai bowed to Gozaburo "Thank you sir." They said in unison as they left his office. Mai took Serenity and left the mall. Mai and Serenity went into Mai's sports car and drove back to her house.

"Just try to get some rest, hun and I'll see you in a few days." said Mai.

"Thanks Mai, you really are a true friend." Serenity exited the vehicle as she went inside the house.

As she went inside the house, that feeling she felt earlier came back as she rushed into the bathroom and started to throw up again.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

It was 6:30 p.m. and Tristan was riding on his motorcycle back home. As he was riding home, he saw a jewelery store and what he saw that could be the best gift for Serenity. It was a golden necklace with an emerald color diamond as the centerpiece. Tristan stopped and parked his motorcycle for a minute and took a long look at the display.

"That is the perfect gift for Serenity." Tristan checked his wallet and he was a little short on the cash. "Well, I am sorta low on funds, but I will come up with the money. Somehow."

Tristan rode off and headed straight back home to see his wife, Serenity. Tristan parked his motorcycle inside the garage and walked inside of the house to find his wife in bed already.

"Serenity, are you feeling alright?" Tristan felt her head as he put his hand on his head. "Oh man, your head is burning up. Hold on, let me make you something to cool you down."

Tristan went down to the kitchen to brew up some soup for her as she saw him leave.

"(Sigh...) I love that man. He's always there for me." Serenity said to herself and started thinking to herself.

'I don't know if I am or not. I better head to the market tomorrow and see for myself.'

* * *

><p>Okay, so the first chapter may not have been much, but is something that will keep you on edge. But, the question I think everyone wants to know, do you think Serenity is what she think she is? And how will Tristan think if she is or not. But, next chapter, we will have the Vanishshipping story started. Until then, leave your reviews and I shall be back with the next chapter. See You Next Time!<p> 


	2. Biggest Moments Ever

Ha-How's, it goin' guys, it is I, THE MAN WITH IMAGINATION (echos)! And I hope that first story was keeping you guys in suspense, but I have returned to give you the start of the Vanishshipping story and don't forget, this will be switching the stories chapter by chapter so keep that in mind. Odd numbers are Ardent, Even numbers are Vanish. Got it, good! ANYWHO, ENJOY!

Thanks to those who reviewed:

**Autobot00001** -Thanks, but this is the first time I do M rated stuff. So, try to be surprised what I will be bringing.

**white pedal** - Or will she? But, I ain't fiving spoilers to anyone. At least not now.

**Princess of** **Sorrow** - You shall see said shipping right now! Lol

**Coka Cookie Cola** - You won't have to worry about that because I have something in store for him. Just you wait. And also, thank you for the compliment, I do my best.

**melan anime** - it is strange, yes but just wait until the next chapter cuz I wanna explain the vanish side of the story. OK?

**DISCLAIMER!  
><span>**I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC'S in the story.

* * *

><p>It was a golden morning in Domino City and a young twenty-one year old man was just waking up at 8:00 a.m. That man's name is Atem Muto, who lived by himself in a small one bedroom house. He came from a wealthy family, but he prefers to live in a place that's good for him. He graduated from high school and made good friends, but the one person that made his life complete was his fiancé, Téa Gardner. Atem purposed to her not too long ago and he marked the date that the engaged couple would have the wedding on Christmas Day. They are only several months away from their big day. Which gave them enough time to prepare.<p>

Atem got up from his bed and stretched out his limbs to prepare for the wedding he will remember. He walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. He started washing his body as he was drifting into his thoughts.

'I still can't believe that I am gonna be a married man soon. With everything being done by Christmas, I just want to spend this summer with just my loving bride to be. I just hope Téa feels the same. At least when I saw her face from last night.'

**FLASHBACK**

It was the first day of spring at night and Atem wanted to make the night perfect for her and Atem. He planned on having a candlelit dinner in a fancy restaurant. He reserved a table at the center of the restaurant. It was 7:00 p.m. and Atem left the shower with a towel as he was wiping his face off with a towel. As he dried off, he put on a pair of clean boxers and started to call his girlfriend, Téa Gardner. He dials her number and waits on her to answer.

"Hello"

"Hey Téa. I hope you are ready for our date tonight. I made it special for the both of us."

"Atem, you always want to make things special for me."

"That's because I have a special girl by my side."

"Oh... you are too good to me. Too good, are you up to something?" Atem chuckled a bit from that remark.

"Just wait until later and you will see what I have in store for you. I'll be there in a half hour to pick you up."

"Hahaha... okay. I'll see you then."

"See you soon, my love."

They hung up as both of them were finishing getting ready for their big night. About a half hour passed and Atem had put on a white button down shirt with a blue tie and a black jacket and dress pants. He tied up his laces in his shoes and went into the kitchen to grab his keys. Atem got to his car and drove off to go pick up his girlfriend.

As Téa was getting ready, she wore a red dress with the skirt reaching toward her lower thighs. She grabbed her matching red heels and coat as she waited for her boyfriend to show up. As she finished putting on her heels, Atem rolled up in his Black Toyota Corolla and beeped his horn to let her know he's here. She grabbed her purse and walked outside to Atem's car before locking her front door. She entered the vehicle and kissed her boyfriend.

"Hello to you too." Atem said to her.

"So, where are we going?" asked Téa.

"We are going to have dinner at the best restaurant in town. Dominance!" What Atem knew about it was that Dominance was a hard to book place to get a reservation and the restaurant had the best entertainment.

When they got to the restaurant and went inside, the couple had seen many people waiting in line for a table to be opened up. Atem walked up to the man minding the line and told him his reserved spot.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?" He said.

"I have a reserved table for two, name is Muto." The man checked the list and saw that he reserved a table for tonight.

"Ah yes, we have a table for you, right this way." Atem and Téa followed the man as a fat man was complaining about the service.

"OH, what the fuck?!"

"Shhh... that's Criss Angel."

As they were at their table, they ordered what they wanted and talked a bit before their orders have arrived.

"You really put a lot of effort into this, haven't you?"

"Yes, I did. Only to see your smiling face glow."

As they were talking, their food and drinks arrived. The waiter placed their food on the table and was given a complimentary non-alcoholic champagne bottle. Atem opened up the bottle and poured it into Téa's glass. As they finished eating their food, Atem stood up and walked beside her.

"Téa, there is something that I want to tell you?"

"Atem, what is this?"

"I want to let you know that I love you and I always will." Téa blushed at what he said.

"I love you too. And I want you to know that I'll be with you through thick and thin."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Atem leaned over to her and it wasn't for a kiss, he whispered in her ear and said "Will you marry me?"

Téa gasped at what he said as Atem pulled out an engagement ring from his coat pocket. Atem backed away from Téa and she was about to scream until she pushed him to the ground and slammed a kiss on him. Atem returned the kiss as the tables around them saw and they were applauding and hollering out to them. Atem and Téa felt like there was a fire inside of them and it wouldn't go out. They felt so much passion in their kiss. They got up from the floor as Téa whispered to him the words he wanted to hear.

"Yes, Atem. I will marry you..."

He slid the ring in her finger as the restaurant was applauding to their "entertainment" that just aspired. Atem paid the bill to their food as they left the restaurant. But little did they know that someone was watching from the far end of the restaurant.

**END FLASHBACK**

Atem was out of the shower, dried off, and put on a black striped suit. He walked out of his house and started driving all the way to his job at Kaiba Corp. as Atem was working as one of Kaiba's local promoters and was also an occasional duelist. About a couple of minutes passed and Atem was at Kaiba Corp. He walked in and started to receive a phone call from his cell phone. It was Seto Kaiba himself.

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to come I to my office STAT. It's important that you do."

I'll be right up." Atem hung up and immediately headed for the elevator towards the top floor, Kaiba's office.

As he headed for the top floor, another employee enters the elevator and it was Tristan Taylor.

Oh, hey Atem. I barely see you around now. Are you hanging with other friends?"

Atem laughed at his words and replied "No, you know that we have been friends for a long time. I was just called Iin to Kaiba's office for something urgent."

"Oh, I was wondering. Anyways, you told me last week you were about to purpose to your girlfriend last night. How did that go?"

"She said yes, and we decided after our night, we will have the wedding on Christmas Day."

"Awesome!"

"What about you and your wife, Serenity?"

"Well, yesterday she was sent home because she was sick. So, she's home today and I am just gonna try to help her get better. As soon as I get out of work, it's pay day."

"Exactly, and who knows, maybe you two may have kids someday." Atem jinxed it and Tristan was a little nervous about having children yet.

"Yeah, maybe but when that day comes, I will be the proudest man alive."

Tristan saw his stop and left the elevator. "I guess we can talk after work, okay?"

"Sure Tristan, later." The elevator kept going until it hit the top floor, Kaiba's main office. He walked up to the reception desk and the receptionist pushed a button on the speaker.

"Mr. Kaiba, the man you requested to see is here."

"Good, send him in." Kaiba said to her and Atem opened the door and walked into his office.

**MEANWHILE**

Téa worked at a small Starbucks café as she was serving coffee to her customers this morning. As she was getting back to her register, she saw a familiar customer coming in.

"Hello, what would you like?" The familiar customer was actually her regular customer, Kyrah. She had a purple coat and red hat that buns up her hair.

"Yes, I would like to have a large coffee with crème and sugar please."

Téa heard what Kyrah wanted for her coffee and finished making her coffee in two minutes flat. Kyrah paid for her coffee and as she was about to leave, she saw an engagement ring on her finger.

"Ooh, girl I love that ring."

"Thank you, my new fiancée purposed to me last night and made my night magical."

"He knows how to treat you."

"We're getting married in December, I know it's in nine months, but it gives us time to prepare."

"That's nice. Well, thanks for the coffee." Téa bowed to her and said "Come again" to her and waved goodbye to her regular customer.

About a couple of hours later, her shift ended and headed home. As she was about to head on home, she gets a call coming from her phone. It was Serenity on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Téa, it's Serenity. I need you to come with me somewhere real fast."

"Sure, just tell me what the problem is."

"I think... I think I might be pregnant." Téa was shocked from what she heard and replied

"I'm on my way." She hung up and grabbed the nearest taxi. Téa told the cab driver where she needed to go and the driver took her to Serenity's house. Téa arrived there as it only took her ten minutes. She paid the driver and ran up to the door and knocked. And in an instant, Serenity answers the door and pulled her inside.

"Serenity, slow down. Are you sure that you might be pregnant?" Téa asked, but she was having a breakdown as she had boxes of pregnancy tests lying on the floor. All of which that are different brands.

"I have tried all of them and drank a lot of this damn water! I saw them all and they all came out positive. How do I tell Tristan about this?" Serenity dropped on the couch as she wept from all of this. Téa picked her up and tried to come up with an idea.

"Don't you have any anniversary or birthday coming up?" Serenity stopped crying and actually thought of something.

"Yes, I do have a wedding anniversary next week. But, I don't know what to get him."

"Just tell him you are having a baby and tell him that's his gift."

"Sure, but I have to find something that might give him a clue." Serenity tried thinking and as she thought, Téa could try and help her.

"Serenity, you just leave it to me. I know a gift you can give him. Just give me until the day before your anniversary and you will have a gift that will make him go nuts about."

As she said that, Serenity stood up and hugged her friend. "Thank you Téa, our anniversary is in six days and I just want to tell him as steady as possible." Téa returned the hug and released it.

"I better get going. I have to do some things at home."

"Okay, bye Téa and thank you for your help." They waved goodbye to each other as Téa received an incoming call on her phone and it was Atem.

"Hey Atem."

"Hey honey, I need you to come to my place for a minute. I think it's something you should hear."

"Oh no, is something wrong?"

"No, I want you to come over and meet someone I know."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"I love you, Téa."

"I love you too, bye."

* * *

><p>Oh man, something I think might be going on now. Now that everyone has met everyone and Serenity is now pregnant, how is she going to tell Tristan and why does Atem need Téa to come by her house? So many questions to be answered, but I will keep you guys in suspense for next chapter. So, leave your reviews and I will be back for the next one. See You Next Time!<p> 


	3. Jeepers Peepers

Hey-o, hola, konnichiwa, jumbo, guten tag, and Aloha! Okay, too big of an intro but you get the idea. I have returned to bring you guys a new chapter to this story. And bear with me on this because things might get worse from here on in or not. I dunno. Just read and find out yourself.

Thanks for the reviews:

**Princess of Sorrow** - You lazy butt, you. Lol, but I enjoy the review that you left.

**Autobot00001** - Why thank you. I told I would have them meet, did I?

**white pedal** - I see that you are enjoying the story so far. Good to know

**Sunrise Phoenix** - Oh, you didn't know?! We better CALL SOMEBODY! ;)

**Melan Anime** - Well, it has to be something hilarious to see. It was something that popped into my head. lol

**Guest** - I promised that I would take a break. I know I stopped writing stories, but that's because of school stuff.

**DISCLAIMER!  
><strong>I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

><p>Téa was on her way to Atem's apartment building as he had something important to tell her. She took a cab again and started to think to herself.<p>

'I wonder what Atem wants to tell me? We're engaged for a day and already he wants to see me. It's probably another make out session with him.' she giggled to herself from the thought.

As she reached the apartment building, she texted Atem to let her know she has arrived. A few seconds later, the door opened and Atem answered and brought her to Atem's small apartment. He opened his door and she saw that Tristan was already with him in the apartment as well.

"Uh, Atem, who's he?" she asked.

Atem sat her down by her on the couch and gave her some comfort. "Téa, this is Tristan, a friend of mine who works with me at Kaiba Corp. He came by because he got a call from his wife that she wanted him to get her food."

"She told me to get her takeout all frantic like. Maybe she lost some spices or something." said Tristan. Téa thought hard and she might have a clue who Tristan's wife is.

"Well, I better go get her the food before she really freaks out and starve. I'll see tomorrow at work Atem." Tristan and Atem fist pounded a farewell and walked back to his home. As he left, Téa scooted over to Atem a bit.

"Atem, there is something that I should tell you." Atem interrupted her to speak to her first.

"Before you do, there's something you should know too." She was all ears and heard him out. "I sold this apartment building so I could send that money to buy a new house for the both of us."

Téa gasped at what he said and hugged him. "Oh Atem, that's wonderful news. You actually managed to sell this small apartment?"

"Yeah, I can leave this crap fest so we could live together in a house that could fit both of us. And who knows, we might have a child of our own someday." Téa released the hug as they were getting back on topic. "Now, what were you going to tell me?"

She was a little hesitant, but went ahead and told him. "It's about Tristan, his wife is actually Serenity, a close friend of mine. And I know why she had him go out to get food for her." Atem was dumbfounded from what she said, but listened to her anyway. "Serenity and Tristan are having a baby, but Tristan doesn't know about it."

Atem was surprised about this and didn't even mention his wife's name at all. As Atem was about to speak again, Téa stopped him from speaking so she could explain further. "Tristan cannot know about this because Serenity wants to tell him. Just promise me you won't say anything."

Atem leaned up to Téa and whispered to her "My lips are sealed and they are about to be." Atem passionately kissed her as Téa returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his. They kept going for about two minutes until they stopped to catch their breath.

"Well, I better get back home. My dad and mom would want to hear the good news about us."

"Alright Téa." Téa grabbed her purse and left out the door until Atem stopped her as she tapped her on the shoulder.

"Why don't I drive you back home?"

"Sure, that would be great." Atem and Téa took Atem's car and drove back to her house. A couple of minutes passed during the drive and Atem parked in front of Téa's home.

"I'll call you tonight." said Atem.

"And I will be waiting for it." Téa gave Atem a quick kiss goodbye as she was about to leave.

"I love you, Atem."

"I love you too, Téa." As she made it inside her house, Atem drove off back to his apartment, but someone was watching them from afar. He was wearing all black with a walkie - talkie.

"Sir, the woman has just left with Atem."

"Keep an eye on the woman, I want to hear what they say."

"I overheard them that they would be on the phone tonight."

"Record the phone call, I want to try to get the address to her home and be there myself."

"Understood!"

The cloaked man did his orders and went nearby the house to record the phone call for his boss as Téa went up to her room.

**MEANWHILE**

Tristan and Serenity had just finished eating their food that Tristan ordered. As they finished up, Serenity walked to the living room and Tristan threw away the leftover food and followed behind her. It was 7:30 p.m. at night and Serenity and Tristan were wondering what they were getting each other for their anniversary.

"So Serenity, any ideas on what you are getting me for our anniversary in a couple of days?" he asked.

"Sorry Tristan, but you have to wait until that day and I will give you your present."

Tristan was giving her a pout look to try to get his gift out of her. "Come on Serenity, please? At least give me some sort of clue."

Serenity had an idea and decided to toy with him until their anniversary. "Alright Tristan, I will be glad to give you a clue. Your gift is close to you than you think."

Serenity kisses Tristan as she left upstairs to go take a shower. Tristan was thinking about what she meant by closer to him than he thought. He was not coming up with anything which was frustrating him. But, he had to keep his cool since he has to get her a present.

Tristan walks up to his prized possession, his great-grandfather's golden locket. It was in his family for decades as Tristan opens it up to show it is also a watch.

"My family's greatest heirloom. It's entirely made of gold and can tell time. If I don't have enough to get her gift, I am just gonna have to take extreme measures." Tristan put the locket back on the top shelf where he put it and went upstairs to wait for his wife to get out of the bathroom so he could shower next.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

It is the day before Tristan and Serenity's one year anniversary and Tristan had already paid all the bills from the day before. It is 9:00 a.m. and he is working his fingers to the bone with evaluations of employees in his station. When it came to supervising, he had to watch every employee do their job. He was typing in every evaluation paper that is supposed to be sent to Seto Kaiba in his office before the end of the day. As he was typing in all his entries, Duke walked up to him and tapped his shoulder causing Tristan to jump out of his seat.

"AH! Duke, don't freak me out like that! You almost made me delete my files!" he screamed.

"Well, good morning to you too, man. Why are you acting out like that anyway?" said Duke.

"Ugh, it's Serenity. These past few days, she's been having me go out and buy her food. I think she might be obsessed with take-out."

Duke actually had a thought of what might have gone on with her, but Duke thought that he would want to find out himself. "Maybe she's just hungry for certain food now and then. Oh! Before I forget, here." Duke gave Tristan $200 to help him out with getting Serenity the perfect present.

"Thanks a lot Duke. I owe you big time."

"Don't worry about it. We better get back to work before we get caught by Kaiba's cams." Duke pointed at the camera about to point their way.

"Right, thanks for the warning." Tristan and Duke saw the camera pointing their way as Tristan and Duke put on a small show for the camera so Kaiba doesn't know what they are up to.

"Alright Duke, get back to work before I report you!" Tristan yelled.

"Yes sir. I'll be going then." Duke walked back to his station in the manufacturing department as Tristan smiled with the money in hand.

As he was working in his station, Atem was upstairs in the control room with his boss Seto Kaiba in the camera room watching their employees as his camera men were his eyes and ears.

"Alright boys, any of my employees slip up yet?" Kaiba asked his eye in the sky.

"Nobody yet, but we will keep an eye out for anything suspicious or any slacking, Mr. Kaiba."

"See that you do." Kaiba and Atem walked out of the room as Atem saw something on the camera screen in Tristan's area. As it turns out, he received money from one of the employees.

'It looks like Tristan found his own way on getting the money for Serenity's gift.' As he saw, Kaiba took him out of his thoughts.

"Atem! I want the update on those new duel disks."

"Yes sir. It turns out that the design of the duel disk that you created into the blueprints came out perfect. Here is a picture of what the disk looks like." Atem showed the picture and Kaiba was impressed by his own design.

"Excellent, now I need to test out the virtual system module on it before more of them have been made. How many did the manufacturing department make?"

Atem read the records and replied "They only made two."

"Perfect. I'll be in the testing area with one of my interns to help me test them out. I shall leave you to finish your work before you head home today."

**MEANWHILE**

Serenity tried to do her very best not to get all emotional at her job. She was about to be done with her shift when she was watching Mai assisting one of their customers. While she was watching Mai do her job, her boss Gozaburo comes out of his office with another one of his female employees to check on his business.

"Serenity! I hope that we have got many customers today."

"Yes sir, we have got a lot of clothes sold today."

"Excellent, now I will let you leave since your shift is nearly over." Gozaburo turned to see Mai done with one of the customers. "Mai! I would like to see you in my office for a moment please."

Mai did what he said and followed him back to his office. Serenity was relieved that Gozaburo didn't find out that she was pregnant, let alone be noticeable yet. Serenity was finished with her shift as she was heading straight back home. Well, after she picks up something important from Téa.

As she left the mall, Serenity got to her car and drove to Téa's home. While Serenity was driving to her location, she started thinking to herself.

'I'm glad that Gozaburo hasn't found out I am pregnant. I need to keep it secret before word might get out to him or the wrong people.'

About 20 minutes passed and Serenity was in front of Téa's house to pick up her gift to Tristan. Téa was actually expecting Serenity as she came out of work. Serenity rang the doorbell and Téa opened the door.

"Serenity, I have your perfect present for Tristan. Come on inside. I found out my parents are out of town for two months, but come take a look at it."

She leads Serenity towards the kitchen to show her. It was a baby bottle, some baby clothes, a scrapbook and a digital wristwatch. Serenity was confused with these gifts.

"Are you sure these gifts will be good?"

Téa had a confident look on her face and explained. "I am positive Serenity. What you need to do is put these together in one present. But, the watch, you have to give it to Tristan first and then show him the other gifts in secrecy. It's perfect."

"Alright, I trust you, Téa." Serenity and Téa wrapped up the baby supplies up into a gift and then put the watch into a small box that it's the exact size.

"Serenity, by tomorrow, Tristan will blow his top when you tell him." said Téa.

As Serenity took the gifts and thanked her for the help, someone was watching from far away watching their actions.

"She's all alone, sir. I found out her parents won't be home for a while."

"Wonderful, tomorrow I shall go down there and visit young Téa and make her mine."

"Understood Mr. Marik. Over and out."

* * *

><p>Whoa Nelly! What a damn plot twist! What did you think of the chapter, you guys? Did I make you guys go all "Oh shit!" at all? If I did, then that is a good thing. So, what plans does Marik intend to do with Téa and how will Tristan react to Serenity's pregnancy? I have no clue. If you wanna know, just leave them reviews and I will come on back with a new chapter for all you peeps. See You Next Time!<p> 


	4. The Secret's Out

Welcome all! I hope you enjoyed our little commercial because there wasn't any to begin with. So, let us get back to what's going on now. If you think I kept you on edge last chapter, just wait what I got for you this chapter. Enjoy peeps!

Thanks for the reviews:

**Princess of Sorrow** - Well, you know what might happen next, you logging on sometime :P. But, tha ks for your review. Need that inspiration.

**Autobot00001** - I am gonna keep going. Now that I HAVE to finish this story. The reason is of you. But, that ain't the point. Look, I will end the story down to the last word. Which will be a lot of chapters away. Lol

**Coka Cookie Cola** - Yep, HUGE plot twist that I put in. I hope that things start getting better or something like that.

**Sunrise Phoenix** - I know what I said. But, We got a little problem on the Vanishshipping side, but something might happen on the Ardentshipping side. It's all going to be pretty bad soon. Just you wait.

**white pedal** - Oh dear is right, but you ain't seen nothing yet.

**DISCLAIMER!  
><strong>I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

><p>It was 3:00 a.m. and Serenity quietly got up from her bed as she knew that it was the day of her and Tristan's wedding anniversary. She tiptoes her way into the kitchen to set up her surprise for Tristan. Serenity knew that Tristan was always a heavy sleeper. She went towards the counter and put a few baby bottles on it. She put baby clothes into the main closet where Tristan puts his briefcase. And finally placed a bun of bread in the oven. She put all of those clues around the house just to make sure that Tristan would get a clue. Serenity quietly made her way up the stairs and back into bed.<p>

A few hours later, the alarm clock went off as Tristan banged on it to stop the alarm. Tristan wakes up, but he doesn't see Serenity beside him.

"That's weird. I wonder where Serenity went?" Tristan said to himself. He gets up from bed and heads towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. About 20 minutes later, he gets out of the shower and gets ready for work. Tristan dries himself off as he puts on his boxers. Tristan puts on a brown thinned striped suit and black tie. He walks downstairs to the kitchen and he sees Serenity sitting at the table drinking herbal tea.

"Good Morning Tristan."

"Morning Serenity." He walks up to her and kisses her lips. "Your up early today."

"That's because I have your anniversary present." Serenity giggles as Tristan notices a baby bottle on top of the counter and got suspicious.

"You have my anniversary present? Can you tell me what it is?"

Serenity tried to make sure he figures it out. "You will get your present when you get me my present." Serenity manages to dodge a bullet until Tristan opened up the oven and saw the buns Serenity purposely put in. Tristan still became confused on what signals Serenity is trying to show him.

"Is my present these buns?" Serenity shook her head "no" as Tristan got confused about this situation. He sighed as he looked at the clock in his ancestor's gold locket. "Oh man, I gotta get going. Serenity, I will be getting you your present when I come home from work. I got something for you that will make you happy."

Serenity got up from her chair and walked towards him. "I'm already happy because I have you." They leaned in towards each other and kissed passionately for about a minute until Tristan broke the kiss so he could get to work.

"I'll see you tonight, Serenity. I love you."

"I love you too, Tristan." Serenity fixed up his tie and grabbed his briefcase. Tristan saw baby clothes as he saw her grabbing it. Tristan started to get suspicious on what's going on. But, he didn't have time to think about it since he was going to be late for work.

As he left, Serenity was about to get dressed as well. She went upstairs to her closet to see what to wear today. A few minutes later, she put on a pink blouse with a blue jean skirt that goes down to her knees. She left right out the door with keys in hand and went off to work herself.

**MEANWHILE**

It is 9:00 a.m. and Atem was doing some of his paperwork that Kaiba gave him to help increase his promotional items that will be released soon. He kept filing all of those papers like it was just printing on a newspaper. It wasn't even hard to finish at all as it only took him 20 minutes to finish. As he finished his paperwork, he heard his phone ring out of his suit pocket, seeing that it was Téa calling as Atem quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Atem, I got the day off today, so I was wondering if you want to come by after work today?"

"Hmmm... doing my work or spend some quality time with my fiancé?"

"Atem..." Téa got a little grumpy, but Atem laughed.

"I'm just kidding. I get off early today at 2:00, so I only have a few more hours, okay?"

"Okay..."

"I gotta get back to work. See you soon."

"Alright Atem. I love you."

"I love you too, Téa." They both get off the phone to get back to what they were doing. As Téa went to her room just to take a long nap, she gets a phone call from a blocked number.

"Hello?" As she was hearing from the other line, there was nobody. She felt confused on who it was, but to no avail, it was too quiet.

"Hello? Who is this? Can you hear me?" The person on the other line hung up as she just turned off her phone and went to sleep.

A few hours go by and Serenity is at work trying to stay calm not trying to blow her cover of being pregnant, but as she was finished with a customer, Mai comes out of Gozaburo Kaiba's office shivering.

"Hey Mai. Your shivering, are you okay?" Serenity was trying to be a good friend helping Mai for her well-being.

"Serenity, Gozaburo and I were talking about me getting a promotion."

"And then what happened?" Mai had her eyes widened when she had the thought.

"Just before he would give me a promotion, he gave me some sort of drink and then the next thing I know..." Mai tried to keep it together and further explained. "...I wake up next to him and I think he had sex with me."

Serenity gasped at this and she could not believe what she heard. "Oh my god Mai, that's terrible."

Mai grabbed Serenity by her left shoulder. "Serenity, I know that I am a married woman, but do not let Gozaburo get his grimy little hands on you." Mai leaned into her ear. "Do not let him get you. I know you are pregnant, so don't let him get a chance to have his way with you."

Mai backed away as she went back to work. Serenity continued to go back to her work station until Gozaburo overheard their small conversation.

"So Serenity is expecting, huh? This will be perfect. Once I have sex with her, the baby's DNA will turn into mine. That bitch may be slick, but I have my ways of getting dirt."

Gozaburo went back into his office to plan his next move for Serenity. He had an evil look on his face as he stared at Serenity before he closed his office door.

**LATER**

It is 4:00 p.m. and Téa was with Atem taking a walk in the park. While they were there, they both sat on a bench relaxing.

"It's so beautiful today."

"It's as beautiful as you are." Téa blushed from Atem's compliment as she gave him a quick kiss. When they were cherishing the moment, someone walked up to them.

"Hey Téa." The man had blonde greyish hair, amethyst eyes, and wore a white long-sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Oh, hello Marik." she said.

"Been up to anything good?"

Téa was silent in front of him, but she didn't want to be rude in front of Atem. "Yeah, I'm getting married."

Inside Marik's head, his heart was shattered, but he had to hide it so he could be able to keep her to himself. Marik still kept on his poker face and continued the conversation.

"Wow, that's pretty good. Maybe I might come."

"Sorry Marik, but I am not inviting anyone just yet. Right now, I just want to prepare before anything."

Atem stepped in and talked with Marik. "Look Marik, now is not a good time. We have to go anyways, right?" Téa nodded in agreement as they both got up and started to leave the park.

"Sorry Marik, maybe we can talk another time."

"Oh, that's fine. See ya!" As Atem and Téa left, Marik was leaving the park himself as he was thinking. 'I know she is hiding it, but I know she doesn't want to be with me. So, I'll make sure I take out her fucking boyfriend. Look out Atem because Death is calling your name.'

As Atem and Téa left the park, they were heading back towards Téa's house. On their way, they started talking more.

"Téa, who was that man anyway?" Atem asked.

"Marik is someone I knew before I met you. You weren't around since that Spring of Freshman year in Domino High. He was my ex-boyfriend. He was so valiant with me. He always brought me lunch from home, he kept helping me carry my books when I didn't need the help. He was always there for me until one day, I saw him fucking around with another girl behind my back. I caught him messing around with her and he was cheating on me. He broke my heart that day. Until I met you Atem, you changed my life forever."

Atem wrapped his arms around Téa's waist. "Téa, I wanted to make you happy. That's why our bond will never be broken. If that means keeping you away from any type of jerks that tried to have their way with you or breaking your heart. I'll be there to pick you up from that."

Téa shed a tear from hearing what Atem said and kissed him on the cheek. As they headed back to Téa's house, Atem wanted to say something to her.

"Téa, next month, you and I will be moving into our new home. And it's not too far either. Just start packing up your things soon, okay?"

Téa nodded. "Alright Atem" Atem leaned in and passionately kissed Téa for a good minute and a half just as the sun was setting. They broke their kiss as Téa unlocked the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting for you, Atem."

As Atem and Téa had their moments, Tristan just makes it back home from work as Serenity was in the living room waiting for him.

"Hey Serenity. I got something for you."

"And I have something for you too." Tristan was too hardheaded to wait, but he wanted to give her a gift for their anniversary.

"I wanna go first." Tristan was holding a small brown box. Tristan gave it to Serenity. "Go on Serenity. Open it up." Serenity opened up the box to show the emerald necklace that Tristan saw on display a while back. Serenity started to cry tears of joy.

"Oh Tristan, it's so beautiful." Tristan went up to her to put it on her. She enjoyed the necklace that Tristan gone through all the trouble with. As she was in awe with the necklace, she didn't forget the true gift that she had for both him and her.

"Thank you Tristan. I love it. But, I want you tell you your gift."

"Sweet. What's the gift you got for me?" Tristan asked, but Serenity grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Tristan, your gift is for both of us because we're going to have a baby."

When Tristan heard her, he was lost with words. All he said was "A baby? We... are having... a baby?"

Serenity was giggling a little from the look on his face. Tristan just jumped on her and kissed her passionately as he grabbed her gently. He broke the kiss to jump around the walls through excitement and went back on the couch to try to calm down.

"Okay, got that out of my system. But, how far along are you?"

"Right now, I am currently 9 weeks. I tried hiding it from you and it worked. I even left out clues for you."

"Oh. Well, I guess I didn't get the picture until now." The both of them laughed at that as Serenity started to get hungry.

"I'm getting hungry. I'm in the mood for some pizza tonight. How about you?"

Tristan had to agree with her. "That would be great." Tristan started to dial the number to Pizza Mansion to get a pizza for the two of them.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know that it some time to get done, but the chapter is done. Now that Tristan finally knows that they having a baby, what will Gozaburo's plans be for Serenity? And what about Atem and Téa? Is Marik gonna do everything in HIS power to try to prevent that wedding to happen? You have to keep reading in the next chapter that I will write soon. So, leave them reviews and I will return for said chapter. See You Next Time!<p> 


	5. Someone is Watching You

Hey you guys, what's up? It's me, The MAN WITH IMAGINATION! (echos) And I apologize if I took too long to update. I had work and school, also had to go to mandatory appointments which were a pain in the ass. But, I can still write this chapter either way. So, let's get to the next chapter now. Ok? Ok. So, I would talk about Serenity and Tristan, but we'll get back to them in a minute. Right now, let us focus on Atem and Téa until we get there.

Thanks for the reviews:

**Sunrise Phoenix** - This is the exact reason I put in the suspense genre because it will be putting all of you on edge.

**Princess of Sorrow** - Okay, fair enough. But, if you think that was bad, just wait until you see what I have in store for you in this chapter.

**white pedal** - Well of course he is happy. He was jumping all around the walls last chapter, but can you imagine a grown man bouncing off the walls like crazy just to know he's expecting? Give it a thought.

**Autobot00001** - Well, I can't give away spoilers or else it takes away the big suspense in the story.

**DISCLAIMER!**  
>I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!<p>

* * *

><p>A few weeks have passed since Téa had found out that Atem got a new house for him and Téa. She and Atem had checked out the place to see what they would be in store for. Both of them looked around and saw two bedrooms, two bathrooms (One on the first floor and one in the basement), a clean kitchen, and a backyard that was big enough to play around in or have a small barbecue for the summer. They both enjoyed the place very much and is looking forward to live in there. When Téa got back home around 2:00 p.m., Téa's parents came back on a business trip just before she came home a couple of minutes before she did, Téa went up to them and wanted to talk to her parents about the situation.<p>

"Mom, Dad, can I talk to you guys for a minute?" she said.

Her parents went into the living room and Téa started to explain.

"Okay, you both know about my boyfriend Atem, right?" Both parents nodded and remembers Atem.

"You mean that young man who saved your life from a bad man?" said her mother.

"The same Atem that has that spiky punk hair? Yeah, I know who he is. He is your boyfriend. But, I don't know if he is a good man for you."

Téa could not believe what she was hearing from her father. "Dad, Atem is a nice guy. He puts me first before himself. He risked his life just to save mine. And I love him."

Téa's father just sighed from that remark. "Téa, he is a nice person, but I don't know how you two can't be separated."

"Well Dad, if you'd just get to know him more, you would understand the real him."

Her father was the type of person to turn away every boy in Téa's life, but he only does it to protect her. Ever since the relationship she had with Marik broke her, she was depressed until the start of her Senior Year in Domino High when she met Atem.

"Okay, invite him over for dinner tonight and we will have a nice chat with him. We have to rest up for the day anyways since we have had a long trip back." Téa went up to her dad and hugged her.

"Thank you Daddy. I'll go tell him now."

Téa ran up to her room with almost all of her stuff packed up ready to move into Atem's new house and start their new lives together. She grabbed her cell phone and called Atem to tell him to come over to her house tonight.

_"Hello?"_

"Atem, hey. It's Téa."

_"What's wrong?"_ Atem had a sixth sense that something was wrong the minute she started to talk in a certain tone.

"What are you talking about? Nothing is wrong..."

_"Téa, I can tell by the tone of your voice. Just tell me what's the matter."_

Téa took a deep breath in and exhaled to explain it to him. "Okay, my parents want you to come over for dinner tonight. My parents want to get to know you a little more. Plus, I haven't had a chance to tell them the 'thing' we are planning."

Atem tried to keep his cool and managed to stay chill. _"Okay Téa. Tonight, you and I are going to tell them the story about us and if they accept us, then we will be a big happy family. You and me are a team, don't ever forget that."_

"Okay Atem. See you tonight."

_"I will see you then. I love you."_

"I love you too, Atem."

They both hung up their phones as they began to prepare for a night they will never forget. But, what they didn't know is that Marik somehow hacked the phone lines between their phones as he has the technology for spying.

"So, her parents are having Atem over for dinner. I better have my spy keep a close eye on them if something happens." Marik went into his basement as he saw his personal spy living there. He had posters of his past victims that he crushed, but not killed, hanging on his wall. He also had two laptops hooked up over by a table to keep an eye on people Marik hired him to watch.

"Souza, I have a job for you." Marik's personal spy is named Souza Preston. He had dark brown eyes, short black hair with blue locks, and a silent attitude.

"What is it that you need me to do?"

"I need you to spy on Téa through her kitchen window, but don't get caught. Her parents are inviting Atem over and if any of them catch your ass, they'll know I sent you and take MY ass down. So, don't let anyone see you."

Souza got up from his beanbag seat and stood up. "Spying is what I do. I'm a ninja when it comes to getting any information. You can count on me, Mr. Marik."

"Excellent, now since it will be at night, you need to be there around six o' clock. Get as much information as you can."

Marik had dark thoughts going on in his mind as he needed, no, he WANTED Téa by his side to care for him for the rest of his life. But, if she turned him down, he has bigger plans for her.

**MEANWHILE**

Serenity was at her job when she is now 12 weeks pregnant. Her growing belly was barely visible as she tried to hide it from her boss Gozaburo. As she was working, Mai came in from the back room and walked up to Serenity.

"Hey Mai, you look better than ever now."

"That I am Serenity. I told my husband about the issue and he's reporting our boss as we speak." Mai didn't tell anyone about the issue of Gozaburo had with his feminine employees that he has sex with them in his own spare time and told them not to tell anyone or something bad would happen to them. The only reason he didn't tell Mai because not telling Mai would be an open opportunity for getting close to Serenity since Mai protects her like she is her older sister. However, Gozaburo had different plans for Mai.

"Mai!" Gozaburo yelled as Mai turned to him. "May I see you in my office please?"

"Coming. Serenity, I won't be long." Mai walked with Gozaburo as he directed her towards his office with his arms crossed pointing to the door with his head nodding towards it. Gozaburo slammed the door behind him and Serenity knew that wasn't good.

Gozaburo pointed to his seat as Mai was directed to do. Gozaburo sat down at his desk as his fingers were crossed together like he meant business.

"You know why I called you in here, right?" he said angrily.

"It's over Gozaburo. I already told my husband the story about your employee sex time, he's already telling the police about it as we speak."

When Mai told her plan to Gozaburo, he just chuckled in disbelief. "The police... They won't make it here in time to what I am about to do to your friend, Serenity."

Mai was in shock of what she heard. 'No! He already knows Serenity is pregnant.'

"I found out that Serenity was pregnant the minute it started to spread as a rumor throughout the store." he continued. "Yes, one employee told another and so on and so forth. Until I find out that the rumor was true as Serenity started to show belly bump. Now that bitch and I will keep fucking by force until I can change the baby's DNA into mine. Also Mai, you are fired. SECURITY!" Gozaburo pressed a button to bring in one of his bouncers in the clothing store and grabbed Mai.

"You won't get away with this, you fucking perverted creep." Mai yelled.

"Such harsh words coming from someone who can't do a thing. Ferb, escort her out of my store at once."

Ferb grabbed Mai from her waist and carried her out of the door and towards the exit of the store. As Mai tried struggling, Ferb used a pinching move that causes people to fall into unconsciousness. Gozaburo watched as he saw Mai being carried away. Serenity watched as Mai was kicked out and Gozaburo gazed on Serenity with a sinister look on his face.

"Serenity, I would like to see you in my office immediately. And don't dawdle." Serenity did as he said because if she didn't listen to him, Serenity would end up like Mai. But, as Mai was thrown out, she regained consciousness and saw that she was outside of the store on a bench.

'Oh man. I just hope the police get here in before it's too late.' Mai thought.

Serenity walked into Gozaburo's office and sat down in the chair. Gozaburo had to keep a poker face on just to make sure that Serenity wouldn't get suspicious.

"So, Serenity. Time to give you your monthly evaluation." Gozaburo took out a notepad indicating all the records of his employees and it shows that Serenity had missed only one day since she was home sick on that day.

"You told me that you often got sick a few weeks ago. Did that pass already?"

"Yes sir. I felt motion sickness, but I feel fine now." Serenity had to lie through her teeth just to keep her pregnancy a secret to her perverted boss. Gozaburo knew she couldn't hide it any longer, so he got up from his seat and walked around her.

"So, you say it's because of motion sickness. Are you sure it wasn't something that you ate or was it probably because of your symptoms?" Serenity was busted, Gozaburo found out and she was caught red-handed. Serenity got up from her seat and rushed to the door as Gozaburo grabbed her by her arms.

"Just stop, please. What do you want from me?" she said in a scared tone.

"I want you. You and your baby are my property now." Gozaburo pulled her to the wall as he pressed a button under his desk which revealed a secret room for those that he has sex with. The room had red wallpaper, a heart-shaped bed, and red covers and throw pillows everywhere.

"Gozaburo please. Don't take my baby away from me and Tristan, please?!" she tried to fight out of his grip, but to no avail, she couldn't as Gozaburo smacked her face and left a red mark. Serenity started to tear up as Gozaburo dragged her into the room. Gozaburo could hear large banging on his office door and he knew nobody could try to break it down.

While outside, Mai was in the store trying to break down Gozaburo's door down, but couldn't. Just as when she was about to give up, the police managed to get to the store just in time.

"Excuse me miss, do you work here?" he asked Mai.

"Yes, my friend is about to get raped by our boss. But, this door won't break down." Mai tried all that she could to break it down until one of the cops grabbed something from out of his pocket and put it through the keyhole.

"What's he doing?" Mai was confused on what the cop was using.

"Picking the lock. This is our expert of lock-picking. Lucas Rama." Lucas picked the lock and managed to get the door open.

As they broke inside, Gozaburo was in his private room ripping off Serenity's clothes showing nothing but her bra and panties, plus her exposed belly bump. Serenity tried to crawl away from his bed, but he was about to have sex with her. Outside of the room, the police inspected Gozaburo's office and saw buttons under his desk. Lucas pressed it, thus revealing Gozaburo's private room to find a near naked Gozaburo and Serenity about to have sex.

"FREEZE! Step away from the woman and nobody gets hurt!" Gozaburo got up from the bed and put his hands in the air. The cops handcuffed him behind his back and escorted him outside of the mall towards their police car. As two of the cops were doing that, Mai and Lucas, the one who picked the doors, went up to Serenity and comforted her.

"Serenity, are you alright?" Mai said to Serenity. She was scared shaking, but she was lucky that Gozaburo didn't have sex with her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you."

Mai helped her up as she helped her cover Serenity up with a sheet and took her home. Serenity was lucky as she walked out of the mall with Mai in Serenity's vehicle. But before they went to her car, Serenity took a look at Gozaburo before he was shoved into the police car and knew that he would come back. Serenity looked the other way as Mai helped her inside and drove her back home. On the drive back, Serenity whispered to Mai.

"Hey Mai..."

"Yeah Serenity?"

"Thanks. You really saved both me and my baby."

"All a part of the job description, hun. Now let's get you home before Tristan finds out you were sexually harassed on the news."

* * *

><p>OKAY! So, I cut this chapter a little shot because I have to be somewhere now! Did you see what happened?! You did! Great! Now, I know that I rushed in, but time is not on my side today. So, What will Tristan say when he might find out about this? And on Téa and Atem's side, how will their dinner date go out on? Let's find out next chapter. But, before I leave. leave some reviews and I'll start on the next chapter when I get back! See You Next Time! Howard Stern's Afro!<p> 


	6. Meet the Parents

Hello all you lovely readers and storytellers out there. It is I, The MAN WITH IMAGINATION! (echos) and today, I give you guys a new chapter that includes love, lust, and something completely random coming into my head. So, enjoy it people. Like it so much, it'll make you tell other people. Enjoy the chapter.

Thanks for the reviews:

**white pedal** - It was a close call, I know, but I wonder how Tristan will react when he finds out.

**Autobot00001** - Well, I don't know. She might have been traumatized from that near raping that Gozaburo almost did to her.

**Sunrise Phoenix** - If you need a heart transplant, there is a hospital right there or use the one in this jar. And about Atem and Téa, you will see momentarily.

**DISCLAIMER!  
><span>**I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

><p>Mai drove up into Serenity's driveway and parked her car into the garage. Mai helped Serenity out of the car and brought her inside to put her into something more fitting. Serenity removed the sheet to put on a pink shirt and white shorts.<p>

"Serenity, I think it's best you stay home for a while." said Mai.

"I think that should be a good idea. Until this situation with Gozaburo dies down. I should stay home."

"Alright. I'll tell Tristan that you came home early today. He doesn't have to know the rest until later anyway." Serenity nodded as she laid on her bed to try to rest from all the actions that happened to her. Mai lets her sleep as she leaves the keys to Serenity's car on her dresser. Mai locks the door behind her to the house to make sure that nobody tries to break in.

'Serenity is safe, but now I have to find me a job to fend for me and my man. Gozaburo, wherever you are, I hope you are rotting in a prison cell.' Mai thought to herself as she grabbed a taxi to get her home.

**MEANWHILE**

It was 3:00 p.m. and Atem was back in his apartment with a few of his boxes left to take to his apartment. Atem knew he was smart to keep his clothes hanging in his closet before moving. One of his friends came back from the moving van to get one of Atem's boxes. It was none other than Tristan himself. Both of them had the day off on their timetables and used their time to help pack the boxes into the moving van.

"So Atem, any plans you have for tonight?" he asked Atem.

"Téa didn't tell her parents that we were getting married. Now I have to go have dinner with them tonight. If things go as fine as they should, I might win them over."

Tristan tries his best to be a good friend for Atem, but he was in the same situation like him. "Atem, I know you can win them over. You just be yourself and you'll be fine. I know it was rough for me having Serenity's parents accept me and Joey seemed okay with me and her being together. If it worked for me, it will work for you too. Show them your love for Téa."

Atem stood up and knew Tristan was right. "Thanks for the encouragement Tristan. I have to show them that I will do whatever it takes to help Téa."

"Yeah. As soon as we get these boxes outta here, you will earn her parents respect."

Atem and Tristan had taken all the boxes that were left from the apartment and brought them to the moving van and drove off to Atem's new home to drop off the last of the boxes before handing over his key. As the guys were almost done moving, Téa was up in her room trying to find a good outfit to wear around her parents and Atem so she can live with him and be with him. She threw various clothes on the floor trying to see what will stand out in her parents eyes.

"Urgh, this is getting hard!" Téa flopped on top of her bed and tried to figure out what to wear. "What can I wear that my parents haven't seen?" Téa checked in the back of her closet and saw a dress that she nobody has seen her wear yet. It was a flowing sparkling pink dress that went down to her lower knees. She tried it on as it actually fits her.

"Yes! I just need to shower up and find something in my jewelry box to match this." Téa did just that as she was about to get ready for the biggest night she and Atem will be in for.

About two hours have passed and Atem and Tristan finally managed to get everything from Atem's apartment and moved it into his new home and unpacked a couple of things to decorate the place. The hardest part was to get the couch inside of the house, but Tristan and Atem managed to get it inside. Atem and Tristan were just sitting on the couch trying to relax.

"Aw man, I'm so exhausted from moving your stuff, Atem. Why do you have so many fragile things?" Tristan was whining so much after he was lugging all the furniture from a second floor apartment to a good, fair house.

"Most of this came from my parents. The certain belongings that they couldn't take care of, they gave it to me." Atem sighed. As he was about to get ready to relax, he looks at the time on his watch and saw it was 5:00 p.m. while he realized something important.

"Oh no!" Atem yelled as Tristan jumped from the couch.

"What? What is it?"

"I have to go get ready. I have to be at Téa's house in an hour for dinner." Atem rushed upstairs towards the bathroom until he stopped midway towards the stairs.

"Tristan, I need you to get all my clothes in my car. Just put them on my couch." Atem tossed Tristan the keys to his car as Atem went straight towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. Tristan was at his car grabbing all of Atem's clothes that were still on hangars as he carried all the clothes into the house and placed them on top of the couch. After fifteen minutes of showering in the cold water Atem had no choice but to endure, he was cleaned up and was in a towel covering his manhood. As he went downstairs, he saw his clothes stacked on the couch neatly. He saw Tristan in the kitchen knowing Atem would come downstairs.

"Thanks Tristan. You have really been a big help with me today." Tristan was still in the kitchen as he heard Atem from there.

"No problem man. Just put on some clothes, please. I don't feel comfortable with you running around in a towel." Tristan said to Atem.

"Oh, right." Atem grabbed his clothes of choice to wear for his dinner date with Téa and her parents and ran upstairs to an empty room to get dressed. Atem wore black dress pants, a white button-down shirt, and a black jacket. Atem walked back downstairs looking great. Tristan saw Atem with clothes on as he walked out of the kitchen.

"You look great Atem."

"Thanks, I just hope that Téa's parents think that too." Atem put on his cologne and deodorant as he rushed straight out the door with his key to the house. Tristan came from behind as he told Atem he was heading home.

**MEANWHILE AGAIN**

Téa had on her pink dress as she was still doing her makeup to get ready for their dinner date. She was putting on her lipstick, put on her earrings, doing her hair, and curling her eyelashes. She and Atem really wanted this to go perfectly. She saw the time on her clock that it was about to be 6:00. Téa got a text from her phone from Atem letting her know he was downstairs in front of her house. But, what both of them didn't know was there was an uninvited guest from outside the house, Marik's little spy, Souza.

"Okay, she's heading downstairs. And her boyfriend arrived just now."

_"Excellent. Just get as much dirt as you can on them. I have an idea that will make them both squirm."_ Marik wanted to make sure Souza could get many secrets out of Atem and Téa as possible without being caught.

Right on cue, Atem was outside of the house. Atem was all set and prepared for what's to come. Atem took a deep breath and exhaled as he exited his car and walked towards Téa's house. He rang the doorbell to wait for someone to answer the door. The door opens up to show Téa's mother at the door wearing a floral dress and her long brown hair in a ponytail.

"Hi there. You must be Atem."

"Yes, I am. You must be Téa's mother, am I right?"

"Yes. My name is Sylvia. Come in, Téa will be right down. Just wait here until she comes down." As she went to go get her husband, Téa came down the stairs carefully as she was wearing heels. Atem looked up and saw how beautiful she looked in her dress. Atem felt the world stopping for a second to watch his fiancé come down the stairs. She came down and stopped in front of Atem.

"Téa, you look so beautiful tonight." Atem held her hand and kissed it as Téa felt goosebumps up and down her spine.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Atem." Atem held her close to her as both their hands became intertwined, but they knew that tonight was important to them both. Atem let go of her as he knew Téa's parents were going to be a tough nut to crack.

"I better go check on my parents." But as Téa was about to do so, her parents walked in. Atem had to keep a serious face just to earn their trust.

"Hello, you must be Atem. I am Téa's father, Alex. It's nice to meet you." Atem saw Alex extend his hand towards him as he gladly took it and accepted the handshake.

"It's an honor to meet you too, sir." Alex saw Atem on how he dressed, how he looks, but he is still not convinced he is the right person for his daughter.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Sylvia moved their conversation to the kitchen as Atem wanted to know more about Alex and Sylvia a little more as Alex wanted to know more about him. Alex grabbed her daughter's arm and whispered in her ear.

"Téa, I don't know if I could trust him."

"Dad come on. Give him a chance. He's trying his best to impress you." Téa wanted to tell her father about their marriage, but decided to wait a little longer to tell them.

"Okay Atem, we are having rice balls and fugosushimi, the rare Japanese poisonous blowfish." Sylvia is known to be a great cook, even though nobody ever saw her cook. But, she cooks instant meals for Téa if she was left alone in the house. Sylvia served the food to her family and Atem as they thanked her for the food. As they were eating their meals, Alex started making conversation with Atem.

"So Atem, tell us about yourself." Atem held onto Téa's hand under the table as he started to talk about himself.

"Okay. Well, I am 21-years old, I like to play card games a lot, and I am madly in love with your daughter." Not the kind of information Alex wanted to hear, but he was trying. Téa then spoke up to help him out.

"Dad, Atem is a great guy. He even works at Kaiba Corp. downtown as Kaiba's secretary." Téa saved him on that, but Alex still wanted to see proof that Atem is the right guy.

"Mr. Gardner, I actually work at Kaiba Corp. and I get paid good money just to help out Kaiba. However, I do come from a wealthy family residing in Egypt. My parents moved back there when I managed to afford a place of my own and I have also been helping Téa. I take her out to the best places out there. So, if you don't like what you see, that's fine. But, I love Téa for who she is and she loves me for the same reason."

Atem held Téa's hand in front of Alex and he was convinced enough to see these two in love, but Alex still had one more trick up his sleeve.

"You have convinced me, but I want to see you kiss." Alex had a determined look on his face seeing if his own daughter would be lying to him.

"Honey, please. Is that really necessary?" Sylvia protested.

"I want to see if this is true love." Téa saw the look in his eye and she wanted to prove her father wrong. She grabbed Atem's collar and threw him into a deep kiss in front of her parents. Atem returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Téa's waist. They had put in so much passion into that kiss, Alex saw something glittering on Téa's finger when he didn't notice it at first.

"Téa, is that a ring on your finger?" Atem and Téa ended their kiss as Téa spoke up.

"Yes Dad. Atem gave me this ring. Him and I are planning to get married."

Alex was now at that point he was upset hearing that his own daughter was getting married to someone who he barely knows, but Sylvia was in shock hearing this and she was proud. Alex just slammed his hands on the table when hearing those words.

"NO! FLAT FUCKING NO!" Alex was steaming when he saw what was happening in his own home.

"But Daddy, I love him!" Téa cried.

"Out of the question. Nobody is getting married." Alex was breaking his own daughter's heart. Téa rushed upstairs into her room in tears. Atem followed her from behind.

"Téa wait!" Alex saw Atem run after her as Alex made a huge mess of things for this dinner. Sylvia stood up and spoke up.

"I hope you're happy Alex. You broke our daughter's heart." She stormed out of the kitchen as she went upstairs to check on the couple as Alex was all alone in the kitchen left to do the dishes.

"URGH! What is wrong with me?!" Alex had to calm down to try and think and let these events sink into his head.

* * *

><p>Okay, that was a HUGE cliffhanger that I left for you guys. I hope this makes up for all the VanishShipping I barely put in. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because this will continue next chapter. Why is Téa's father being so hard-headed? And how will they be able to cope with the situation they just put themselves in? We gotta find out in the next episode. Until then, leave your reviews and I will be back for the conclusion to this dinner fest. See You Next Time!<p> 


	7. Love Conquers All

What up you guys? I hope I did not disappoint you guys with that cliffhanger. But, the continuing saga will continue! So says The MAN WITH IMAGINATION (echos)! So, I give you guys the newest installment of The Best Gift. Here we go!

Thanks for the reviews:

**Sunrise Phoenix** - I know, right? Has he ever heard of "Don't judge a book by its cover?" Parents just don't understand.

**white pedal **- Serenity is fine, but Téa is not. Now he gotta set things right.

**Autobot0001 **- it might get more intense later in the chapter, if you get my meaning, lol.

**Princess of Sorrow** - Oh yes! You log in! (Pops confetti) Okay, I am calm now. Anyways, what is everyone is going through, you just gotta read on to find out. ;)

**DISCLAIMER!  
><strong>I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

><p>As Téa's father was steaming like a vegetable, back with Serenity in her home, she just woke up from her long nap seeing the room dark. She gets up from bed and walks around the house and sits down into the living room watching the news. She saw the time and it was 7:00 p.m. now. As she was watching the news, Tristan comes in from helping Atem packing up all of his boxed up belongings into his new home. Tristan came in and saw Serenity as he came in and sat down right next to her.<p>

"hey..." Serenity said weakly. Tristan kissed her as she kissed back.

"How was your day, Serenity?" As she was about to talk to him about her day, an important news update came in.

_"We have just received news about a manager who molest his female employees has been arrested today as he was caught in the act as we was about to rape one of his female employees who was also pregnant. The man was revealed to be known as Gozaburo Kaiba. He used to be the CEO and Chairman of Kaiba Incorporated until his step-son took over the company. He started to hold a business in Domino Mall at a clothing store until these events happened."_

Tristan saw what he was looking at and it was Serenity's job. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from the news anchor as he turned up the volume.

_"Police say there were no witnesses when he raped his female employees. Some say that the women wanted to have sexual intercourse with this man, other female employees say that they were drugged by their boss. Gozaburo Kaiba is being held in contempt under prison bars until the announcement of the court case. CEO of Kaiba Corp., Seto Kaiba is also pressing charges against him for slander of his company name a few years back. As Gozaburo is locked up until court, Police are still undergoing investigation of sexual harassment and rape to his employees as we bring you more details."_

Tristan changed the channel and turned to Serenity. "Did that really happen today?" Serenity nodded without even saying anything. "Oh man, Serenity I am sorry."

Tristan wrapped her arms around her to give her comfort, but Serenity was still able to escape rape unharmed. If it wasn't for the police, she would have lost her child.

"Tristan, I wanted to tell you, but I would be afraid I would lose my job. I should be the one who is sorry." Tears came out of their eyes as they managed to avoid any serious problems. "I almost lost our baby if the police hadn't shown up. If they came any sooner, I would be scarred for life." she said.

"It's okay Serenity. As long as you and the baby is safe, that's all that matters." Tristan held Serenity tight as he gave her butterfly kisses on her face to wipe away the tears.

**MEANWHILE**

Back in Téa's home, she was upstairs in her room crying in her bed because of her father not accepting Atem as her husband to be. Atem was doing his best to try to calm her down as he rubbed her back and tried to reason with her.

"I can't believe him. My dad is such a jerk." she said. Atem picked her up and gave her comfort.

"I don't care Téa." Atem grabbed her hand as he stared her right in the face. Téa was speechless when he didn't care what her Dad thought of him. "If you father doesn't want to accept us, then we can still make this work. I will do everything I can to try to stand up to your father and tell him that he will never separate us. Not him, nor anyone in that matter."

While Atem was talking, they both heard knocking on Téa's door.

"Who is it?" Téa said grunting.

"It's your father. Téa sweetie, can we talk? I calmed down now." Téa wanted to believe him, but after breaking her heart, she had second thoughts of what to do. Atem held her hand and knew that she and Atem can make it through this together.

"Come in." Alex opened the door and walked in on their small conversation.

"Téa, I want to apologize for the way I acted when you told me about your marriage announcement. It was uncalled for and it caught me by surprise." Alex's only daughter was getting married by someone who he barely knew and got upset that she would be marrying a total stranger.

"Mr. Gardner, I love your daughter and I may not look like much, but I want to stick with her through thick and thin. No matter how bad it is, Téa is who I love and if you can't accept that, I am sorry." Aten stood up to Téa's father, Alex and he saw determination in his amethyst eyes, but he needed to know him a little better.

"Atem, is it? I may not know much about you, but I do know this. You are a brave guy to have the balls to stand up to me. But, I am not letting you marry my daughter." Atem still kept a determined face on in front of Alex until Sylvia stepped in to take matters into her own hands.

"Alex, that is enough." She stormed in as she didn't want Alex upsetting their daughter again. "Why is it so hard for you to accept the fact that those two are in love with each other? Alex, look at them, Téa loves this young man and he loves our daughter." Téa and Atem were thankful for Sylvia to try to talk some sense into his head. "Sure I don't know him, but by the look in his eyes, he is a kind person to look after Téa." Téa then stood up and got off of her bed and spoke up to her father.

"Dad, I wasn't able to tell you because you were both were still on your business trips. But, I am telling you now. I love him and he asked for me to move in with him. We both agreed to be married on Christmas Day. It's like a couple of months away. That gives you plenty of time to get to know Atem."

Alex just finds out that Téa is moving in with Atem. But, Alex decided to give them a chance to see those two try to work things out.

"Alright Téa. I'll give him a chance. I will let you move in with him, but if you decide to leave him, you won't be allowed to set foot back in this house, understand?" Téa's face brightened up as she went up to father and hugged him. Her face was still in tears, but they were tears of joy this time.

"Thank you Daddy. I promise you that you won't regret this." She said as Atem chimed in.

"Mr. Gardner, believe me when I say this. I will look after her. You can count on it." Alex smiled as he was telling the truth.

"Téa, since you already packed up most of your stuff, I will help you move tomorrow." Téa smiled at Alex as her mother looked on. Alex extended his hand to Atem to show a sign of friendship.

"Take care of my daughter." Atem saw his hand and shook it to show that he will do whatever it takes to keep Téa safe.

"You can count on it." Atem turned to Téa. Here, you'll need this to get inside the house tomorrow." He handed Téa a copy of the house key as he had one made during the move.

"Thank you Atem." As their little conversation was still going on, Souza was still outside recording all of this information to Marik.

"Did you get all that, sir?" he whispered in his earpiece.

_"Every word. Now that I know she is moving in with Atem, this gives me the perfect opportunity to take her."_ Marik said through the speaker. Souza immediately left Téa's house and went straight back to Marik.

Back inside, Atem wrote down the new address on a piece of paper to help Téa find the house. Atem gave it to her as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Téa, even though this night wasn't what I expected, but I am glad to see you happy." He leaned in towards Téa as he passionately kissed her and cupped her cheek. She returned the kiss as they were both intertwined in their make-out session, but they forgot that Téa's parents, Alex and Sylvia, were still in front of them. Alex coughed loudly to get their attention as they stopped.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow after work." Atem got up and left the room.

"Bye Atem, I love you." Atem turned around as he heard her words.

"I love you, too." He smiled and gave her a thumbs up as he left. Téa fell flat on the bed and sighed in joy knowing that she will soon be married to the man of her dreams. Alex snapped her out of her daydream as he sat down beside her.

"Well, he is nice and he is determined. But, we'll need to rest up for tomorrow. Because all of this will be gone since it'll be going into your new home." he said.

"Yeah, I know." Alex kissed her forehead as he walked out of her room with Sylvia to get ready for bed as well. Sylvia turned off her light seeing Téa exhausted from tonight. As she was set for bed, Souza went back to Marik's house with all the information retrieved.

"Made it back here safe, I see." Marik said to Souza.

"Safe?! A fucking dog chased me right after I left that place. After that, I slipped on black ice and fell on my ass. I was lucky my equipment didn't break."

"Don't be a bitch. All that matters is that we have the secrets Atem and Téa have and can use them. But, we will need time to plan this. Souza, will you help?" Souza nodded in agreement as Marik laughed softly and then loudly.

"Just wait, Téa will be my servant and will be by my side forever."

**MEANWHILE AGAIN**

Serenity was in her bedroom wide awake as Tristan was sleeping soundless. She has had a lot of thoughts going through her mind.

'I would have lost my baby if it wasn't for Mai. But now that we don't have a job anymore, how am I going to help support Tristan and my baby? I know he went through a lot of trouble getting me that emerald necklace, but I better look for one tomorrow.' Serenity saw the time on her clock and it was 10:00 at night. She turned on the TV and she saw the news. She had it on mute so she wouldn't wake up Tristan. As she was watching, she saw a picture of Gozaburo Kaiba on the news. Serenity turned off the mute button as she wanted to hear what the situation was on him.

_"We have breaking news that Gozaburo Kaiba has escaped from Domino County Prison and is now on the loose. Police and authorities say that he killed a guard and disguised himself as one as he escaped. Police are now on the lookout for this man. Anyone who finds him or seen sightings of this man, please report it to the Domino Police at once. For those that know this man, I recommend that they lock up their doors and have their windows barred."_

Serenity shook Tristan to wake him up. "Tristan, sweetie, wake up!" She saw Tristan opening his eyes and seeing her scared while rubbing his eyes.

"What's the matter, Serenity?" he said.

"Gozaburo escaped from prison just awhile ago. It said it on the news. We have ro make sure everything is locked. I know he's after me." Tristan jumped out of bed as he checked each and every door all over the house as he locked all the doors and made sure all the windows stayed shut and locked tight. Tristan went back upstairs as he saw Serenity scared when she curled up into a ball holding her belly bump.

"Don't worry Serenity, if he tries to get his hands on you, I can ask Kaiba for protection." Tristan rubbed her back to comfort her. Serenity hugged him as she was scared completely out of her mind.

"Thank you Tristan." She kissed his cheek as she fall on the bed with him starting to make out.

* * *

><p>Aw man, I can't think of words anymore. But, I just hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because next chapter is gonna be epic. What is Gozaburo planning next and what will Marik have in store for Téa and Atem now that they will be living together? We gotta find out soon. While I work on that, leave them reviews on here and I can show you guys. See You Next Time!<p> 


	8. Something is Not Right

Ha-How's it goin' guys? It's the MAN WITH IMAGINATION! (echos) So, last time, we find out that Gozaburo escaped from prison and is on the loose. As the clock is ticking for Serenity, she gotta find a way to get him away from her and her child. Meanwhile, Téa moves in with Atem finally. Now, let us get back to the story so we can see what happens! Plus, I didn't say this last chapter, but I made my very first cover art for this story. Awesome, right. Anyhow, enjoy!

Thanks for the reviews:

**Princess of Sorrow** -Well, I hope most of your questions will be answered in here.

**white pedal** - You know how parents are, they don't understand. Serenity gonna be safe soon, or is she?!

**Coka Cookie Cola** - Well, when it comes to Dads, they always that way with their daughters for some reason. Guess it's just parental instincts.

**Sunrise Phoenix** - Anything can happen when you enter these stories of mine. Muaahahahaha...(coughes) sorry..

Special Thanks to **Autobot00001** for helping me with this chapter: Excellent Idea!

**DISCLAIMER!**  
>I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!<p>

* * *

><p>The following morning, it was 7:30 and Tristan was getting ready for work as he looked on at Serenity in her bed scared, looking out the window.<p>

"Serenity?" Tristan was still concerned for Serenity's well-being as he had to talk to Kaiba about their current situation. Tristan walked towards Serenity as he rubbed her shoulders to calm her down. She moaned to his fingers massaging her shoulder bones. "Serenity, just try to relax. I'm gonna head off to work, okay? I'm going to call your brother Joey and see if he'll watch out for you while I'm away. Is that fine?"

Serenity held Tristan close to her as she didn't even want him to leave. "Tristan, I don't want you to go. Why can't you just stay here and call in sick?"

"Someone's gotta put food on the table Serenity." Tristan released Serenity from her grip as he held her hands into his. "Besides, you and I both know Joey can protect you, even when I am not around. I need you to be strong for me and for our child to be." He held her small belly bump as it was barely noticeable for anyone to see. Serenity wants her child to be safe from anyone that tries to threaten her family. She stopped shedding tears and put on a determined look on her face.

"Okay Tristan. I'll try to be strong." Tristan kissed her cheek as he went straight to work before he would be late. As he went into their car, Tristan dialed his phone to call Joey about Serenity's current situation.

_"Talk to me."_

"Hey Joey, it's Tristan. I need you to do something for me. Are you busy?"

"Nah man. I can talk. What's wrong?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Serenity for me." Joey became dumbfounded. Serenity's brother Joey Wheeler wasn't that very bright when it came to hearing big words. but, when it came to protecting his only sister, he just drops everything and do what he can to help her.

_"What's wrong with Serenity? Is she okay?!"_ Tristan manages to get a word in before he could explode all over Tristan over the phone.

"She's fine Joey, but someone is after her and I can't leave Serenity alone by herself. I need you to keep her company until I get out of work." Joey just heard the words out of Tristan's mouth.

_"Tristan! Why can't you just stay the fuck home with her if she's in danger?!" _Joey yelled.

"I have to go down to work so I can talk to Kaiba about asking for time off to protect her. I have to make the hours, yes, but I need to tell him that Gozaburo is on the loose and after my wife, dude!"

_"Not to mention that your wife is also my sister, Tristan!"_ Joey was really enraged by Tristan leaving her alone, but Joey took a deep breath in to calm down and then exhaled. _"Look Tristan, just because we are family, I will watch Serenity for you until you get back from work. Just try to get back soon so I can kick your fucking teeth in!"_

Tristan had some mixed feelings about this, but at least Joey said he'd keep an eye on Serenity for the day. "Thanks a lot Joey. Just get over here as soon as possible." Joey got the idea as he hung up the phone and headed straight to Tristan's house to watch his own little sister.

Tristan drove off to his job as he hung up the phone. About ten minutes later, Tristan arrived at his job and chimed in to his shift. As he was at work, Serenity was at home making sure nobody would be able to get inside. She heard the doorbell ring and she rushed downstairs to see who it was. Serenity had an umbrella in her hand if it was Gozaburo.

"Serenity? It's me, Joey. Just open the door." he was knocking on the door as Serenity peeked into the hole and it really was Joey. Serenity opened the door and she rushed towards him and hugged him.

"Oh Joey, thank God its you. Quick, get inside!" Serenity yanked Joey's arm as he was brought in the house. Serenity locked the door behind her as Joey was seriously lost.

"Serenity, what the hell is going on here?!" Joey wanted answers and he wanted them now. So, Serenity started talking and filled in Joey on what was going on.

"Well Joey, it starts out like this. It was our anniversary and..." Joey wanted to know the truth short and sweet instead of long and boring.

"Just get to the point, sis!" Joey said calmly.

"I'm pregnant Joey. But, my former boss found out about it and he wants to try to take my baby away from me and Tristan." Joey didn't know if he should be happy or upset about this.

"Serenity... I don't know what to , somehow I feel both happy and angry. I'm happy that I am going to be an uncle and all, but I am angry that someone is out there trying to get their hands on you, other than Tristan that is." he continued. "Look, Tristan called me before he left to work and he told me to keep an eye on you until he gets back. So, he made me your personal bodyguard."

While Joey was protecting Serenity, a few hours went by as Tristan went into the elevator to Kaiba's office. On his way up, the elevator stopped and Atem entered inside. He was carrying papers being sent to Kaiba to fill out.

"Tristan, you seem distant. What's wrong?" Atem knew something was up the minute he sees anyone expression on their face. He had a knack for it.

"Serenity's former boss was arrested a couple of days ago because he was about to rape Serenity." Atem became silent as he wanted more details on this. "But, Serenity's fine. Nothing serious happened yet. She's with her brother now in case something happens while I'm not home."

"Tristan, I think what you did was smart. And if you want her to be safe, I will help you. That's what friends do, keep each other safe." Atem rested his hand on Tristan's shoulder to know he will help him out. As soon as they reached the top floor, Tristan and Atem went directly towards Kaiba's office, passing the appointment desk, they both stormed in and opened the door. Kaiba saw this, but he was busy typing on his laptop.

"You two better have a good reason you stormed into my office like that." Just like that, Tristan just walked up to Kaiba like he meant business.

"Kaiba, are you aware of Gozaburo Kaiba is out there on the loose?" Kaiba stood up as he walked towards the window behind his desk.

"I know about my horrid stepfather Gozaburo. He has worked me and my little brother to the bone. I managed to take over and dethrone him. Now that I hear he is out there on the loose somewhere and after you and you're wife, it isn't my problem." Atem had to step in just to help out a friend in need.

"Kaiba, open your eyes dammit! His wife is going to be raped by your step-father and the press will go straight to you about that problem since you have his last name. Think about it Kaiba, if word gets out that Serenity gets raped and loses her child, the blame will be put on the Kaiba name." Kaiba took a minute to think about that thinking that Atem may be right.

"I'll make some calls. Tristan, you will be sent home immediately and protect your spouse. Atem, I will need you to help me make these calls." Kaiba and Atem started dialing security numbers, safety numbers, any kind of security force that can help protect Tristan and Serenity in any way.

**MEANWHILE**

Téa and Alex, her father, were finished packing the last of the boxes into their van and were about to take them to Atem's new home to unpack. She had clothes packed, her belongings put on top to prevent anything from breaking.

"Is that all the boxes you are taking?" he said.

"Yes Daddy, that's all of them. Atem texted me the address before he went to work." Téa began to give her father directions to the house as Souza was watching them from a safe distance.

"The target is on the move, Marik."

_"Excellent. Follow her and don't lose her."_As he went after the van, Téa looked into the passenger mirror and saw Souza running towards the van. She turned to her father as she was about to show him that someone was following them, but when she turned back, Souza was nowhere to be seen.

"You probably just saw a cat run by." Téa knew someone was there, but her father doesn't believe her.

'That was no cat. Whatever or whoever that was, I know that it can't be good news. I better keep my eyes peeled if whoever that was comes back.' Téa thought.

As they made it to Atem's new home, they started to carry in all the boxes inside to unpack later. It took Alex and Téa about an hour to pack the boxes and bringing them inside Atem and Téa's new home. As they finished up, Téa fell on the couch to catch her breath.

"Well Téa, I better get back. Your mother is probably getting lonely. But, remember what I said to you last night, if you leave him, you're not allowed back in my house, okay?" Téa nodded as she know what she is getting herself into. As Alex left, Téa closes the door and locks it. She then jumps on top of the couch just to relax and take a little nap.

"I'll just take a little rest. A quick nap wouldn't hurt..." Téa fell asleep right on the couch and took her nap. However, Souza saw Alex drive off as he was about to make his move.

"Oh, she is making this too easy for me. Her boyfriend isn't around and I can bring her in to Marik.." Before Souza was about to head towards the house, he saw a pit bull dog growling next to him. "Oh shit!" He was chased out of the bushes by the dog as it was trying to bite him for being in his territory.

**MEANWHILE** **AGAIN**

Tristan manages to make it back to his home. He ran right inside the house to check up on Serenity and Joey.

"Serenity? Where are you?"

"We're in the kitchen." She said. Tristan heads into the kitchen as he walks into a punch in the face from Joey. He falls right to the floor.

"Joey! Why did you do that for?" Serenity yells as Joey clenches his fist from that punch.

"Hey, he had it coming. I told him this morning he was gonna get something from me." Joey explains. Tristan gets up from his punch as he grabs Joey by the shirt.

"Yeah! How about I give you my boot shoved up your ass?!"

"You got a problem having your fist pummeled?!" As the two were arguing, they hear the doorbell ring. Tristan went to the door and saw two men in black suits.

"Sir, are you Tristan Taylor?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Agent Powell and Agent Sinope. We are from the FBI, may we please come in?" Tristan saw their badges and showed their identity as he brought them inside. Tristan brought in Serenity and Joey into the living room to listen to what these two men wanted to tell them.

"Sirs and Madame, we have sources that Gozaburo Kaiba, the man who is out looking for someone to rape, is still out there on the loose and is targeting Mrs. Taylor."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Serenity asked them.

"You and your husband will be relocated into a safe area where nobody would ever think to look, Akihabara. But, don't fear because my partner Agent Sinope will be looking after your home until the culprit has been captured."

"I suggest you start packing immediately for your safety." Agent Sinope added.

"Right, but what about my job?" Tristan asked.

"That won't be a problem sir because we have informed your superior and he will put you on paid leave until all of this nonsense is over." Tristan and Serenity began to pack their things as Joey went upstairs to help them out. Serenity packed most of her clothes since she will need some extra size clothes for later due to her pregnancy, in case the search lasts long. Joey helped Tristan and Serenity finish packing.

"Look guys, if this creep is after you and is after Serenity, I will be willing to help you by going with you. Sure, I may look like I'm getting in the way, but I will do whatever it takes to protect my sister." Tristan and Serenity talked about it for a minute and agreed to bring him along. As they finished packing and grabbed what they needed, Tristan, Serenity, and Joey took off in their car and drove off with the new location the FBI has given them. But, what they didn't know was someone was watching them from a far distance.

"So, they are on the move, huh? I'll find out where they are even if I have to kill a person or two to do it."

* * *

><p>Oh geez, what a long chapter. But, I am on Spring Break, so I will have extra time writing more stories. But, it looks like someone is watching the couple as Souza was on the hunt for Téa. What is going to happen? How will these two couples deal with it? Just leave your reviews and see what will happen next. While you do that, check out my newest story I put up while your at it. So, check you guys later. See You Next Time!<p> 


	9. A Day on the Town

Hey all you people, I hath returned to bring to you the newest chapter to the story that is still going. Sorry to keep you waiting like that. I had too much fun on Spring Break, but I am back to bring you more suspense into this story. Now then, let us continue where we left off.

Thanks for the reviews:

**white pedal** - That's what he does. But, you should see what Téa does.

**Sunrise Phoenix** - If it were Atem's dog, I would have just pointed it out, but I dunno. Man, I am hoping so for Serenity too.

**Autobot00001** - I will, yo!

**Princess of Sorrow** - Gozaburo always tries to do something just to rape that one chick who got away. But, he might or might not.

**Melan Anime** - No need to be curious anymore, lol...

**DISCLAIMER!  
><span>**I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours have passed and Joey was driving Tristan and Serenity to their designated home until Gozaburo has been captured and is sent back to the prison cell that he came out of. They made it to Akihabara to find the home they were sent to. Joey just found it as he drove into the driveway. As they went inside with the keys that the agents had given them. They look at the inside seeing that it looks a bit messy, but that's what they need to deal with until all the crap they are dealing with passes.<p>

"This is where we have to live?" Joey said in an angry tone.

"It's not so bad Joey. If we clean it up a little, it could be a little less like a piece of crap." Tristan said.

"I'm sure we can get the place cleaned up a little. I just hope that the last person that lived here left some cleaning supplies." Serenity looked around to find it, but there was no cleaning sprays. Just a broom and dustpan was in the house. "I guess there isn't anything. Joey, can you go into town to get us cleaning supplies for the house?"

"Sure sis, you can count on me." Joey ran out the door as he went to find cleaning supplies. Joey ran into Downtown Akihabara to find a convenience store, but while he was looking, he ran into a blonde woman.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that." he said.

"No, it's fine. I wasn't looking where I was going." She got up and it revealed to be Mai. Mai suddenly recognized who she bumped into. "Wait a minute. Joey?" Her memory became more clear. "Joey, your Serenity's sister!"

"Yeah, why? Are you trying to go after her?!" Joey got angry as Mai began to explain herself.

"No, Joey, I worked with Serenity at my job. You and I barely saw eye to eye. It's really great to catch up with you."

"Oh... Well, if you're not TOO busy. Maybe we can go out sometime?" Mai wanted to take him up on his offer, but replied.

"Sorry hun." She showed the ring on her finger. "But, I'm a married woman. But, that doesn't mean we can still hang out. What are you doing in Akihabara anyway, Joseph?"

"I can't give out that information. Besides, I need to buy cleaning supplies. I gotta scram Mai. I'll talk to ya soon!" Joey ran off to go find a store as Mai saw him run.

'That Joey, still the same knucklehead I used to know.' Mai thought. 'But, with Gozaburo out of prison, there is no doubt that he's going after Serenity first. I hope that she's safe. Wherever she is.'

About a half hour passed and Joey made it back to the house as he manages to find a bleach spray, a mop with a bucket, some liquid soap, and a box of steel wool.

"Did you find all of this stuff okay?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, the store that I went to had women in maids costume." Joey had the thought into his head when he wanted to go back there and see those maids again until Tristan pun hed his head and knocks him back to his senses.

"Come back down to Earth, Joey!" Tristan told him. "Come on, we got a lot of cleaning and redecorating to take care of."

**MEANWHILE**

It's 6:00 p.m. and Téa was unpacking all her stuff and decorated the house a bit. She sits back down on the couch just to relax until she hears the tumbler on the door hearing someone entering the house.

"Hello? Anyone here?" It was Atem who just came back home from working. He looks around to see if Téa came by to drop off her stuff. He looks around seeing a few empty boxes, knowing Téa was here. He goes down the hall to his bedroom to see that his mattress and box spring was already set up. Atem became suspicious. "Okay, someone has to have been here." Atem checks out the living room and he spots Téa taking a nap on the couch. Atem saw her sleeping when she was actually playing a small prank on her.

"(sigh...) I guess Téa got tired." Atem kissed her forehead as he carried her bridal style to their new bedroom as he placed her gently on the bed. The minute he let go, Téa grabbed him by his suit and brought him into a deep kiss. Atem fell for her trick hook, line, and sinker. Atem returned the kiss as he took off his suit and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you today." Téa whispered.

"I missed you too. I see your day was a little busy."

"Yeah, it was. But when I was heading to our new home, I saw a man in black today. I didn't know if he was following me or was just trying out an extreme stunt." Atem became a little concerned about it, but he thought that it wouldn't be something to worry about for now. Atem gets up from the bed as he changes into a black T-Shirt and Black sweatpants.

"Well, whoever he is, I'm sure he isn't any threat."

"I hope not Atem. Now that you and me are living together, we'll both be leaving for work at the same time."

"Yes, but I will be the last one here. And the good thing about that is.." Atem gets on the bed with Téa "That I get to come home to see you every day." Atem leans on Téa and kisses her again as both of their lips felt like they were going to melt in each other's hands. Atem removes the straps of her shirt as Téa began to take off his. Before they were about to go at it, Téa's stomach begins to growl loudly. Atem stopped and tended to her.

"I guess you must be hungry." Atem said to her.

"Yeah, I guess I skipped lunch so I could unpack most of our stuff." Téa blushed a tint of pink from her growling stomach. Atem gets on his phone and orders take-out for the two of them. As he was ordering food, Souza was watching from outside the house seeing them that they almost got intimate with each other.

"Marik, Atem almost made his move with you know who."

_"Oh he did, did he? Alright, get back to the house, it looks like I have to step in and take care of this."_

"Yes Marik. I'm heading back now." Souza quickly fled as Téa turned towards the window Souza was at.

"I could have sworn I saw that guy again. What does he want with me? Unless it has to do with Atem." she said to herself.

"You alright Téa? You seem a little distracted." Atem sat on the bad and rubbed her back.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just seeing things."

Souza ran for like 20 minutes back to Marik's to give him the information. Souza ran inside and locked the door behind him. He ran out of breath as Marik walked in from the kitchen.

"Geez, what happened to you?" Marik wanted answers, but Souza still tried catching his breath from running all over the block. It took about a few minutes until he could finally be able to breathe again. Instead, he took out his notepad and gave it to Marik for his recent study. Marik looked at it carefully and found out Atem and Téa's new address to their home. "You have done well. All I need to do is wait until tomorrow and Téa will be mine."

"There might be a problem." Souza told Marik. "I think she might have seen me peek at her a few times. She might be onto me."

"Well, that's just perfect!" Marik shouted sarcastically. "Looks like we'll have to wait a little fo her to forget you. In the meantime, I will have to see her myself. We shall give it a month until she forgets all about you. If it doesn't, we will make our move." Marik went back into the kitchen as he picked up a fork and shot it to the wall. Marik couldn't believe that his best spy got caught.

**3 WEEKS LATER**

Serenity and Tristan awakens from their slumber as they were forced to live in a small home with only 2 bedrooms and a bathroom and with Joey to go with them, they have better protection. It's 8:00 a.m. as Tristan makes an Eggs and Bacon breakfast for the three of them. As Tristan was almost done cooking, Serenity walks in from the bathroom.

"Well, good morning sunshine." Serenity walks in as she is now 15 weeks pregnant revealing a small bump on her belly.

"Hey, I see your making breakfast for us."

"Joey too. I feel bad that we have to have him get our stuff since neither of us can leave." Tristan added.

"I know, me too. Why don't we just go out and check out Akihabara for a little while and check out the places around here." Tristan gave it some thought to try to hide Serenity in plain sight, so he went with the idea.

"Sure, let's go after we're done with breakfast. But, we have to try to keep your identity hidden. Who knows if Gozaburo is around."

"Right, Joey did buy me some new clothes to help me out." After they finished with breakfast leaving Joey his plate since he was still asleep, Tristan and Serenity got ready to go out on the town. Tristan wore a blue striped shirt, and Khaki shorts. Serenity wore a sun hat, sunglasses, a red blouse, and blue jeans.

"Excellent, ready?" Serenity nodded "yes" as they went put to check out the stores. Joey head the door close as it woke him up. He enters the kitchen as he sees a plate of breakfast that Tristan and Serenity left for him.

"I guess they went out. Tristan better keep her safe if he knows what's good for him." Joey said as he began to chow down on his food.

Tristan and Serenity were checking out the sights of Akihabara. They saw teens playing Sachiko machines, spending quarters on anime merchandise, and saw so many eateries that the town had. As they went inside of a small store, the couple saw lots of Anime merchandise across the aisles as they entered a Movie store. As they looked around, there was a man trying to flirt with the Maids who work there. The man wore a red shirt, blue sleeveless jacket, pants, boots, and an American Flag bandana showing some of his blonde bangs.

"Hey there sweetie. The name's Keith, Bandit Keith. How would you like to spend some time with me after your shift." As he said that, Keith grabbed her skirt as the Maid smacked him across the face taking the sunglasses off of his Maid stormed into the back as she alerted the manager. Keith got up from that rejection as he saw Serenity in his sights. He walks up to her as she was checking out the movies she would be interested in.

"Hey there." Keith wanted to make sure that he wouldn't get smacked again, so he started small until he began to get sexual.

"Oh, hello. Do you work here?" Serenity asked.

"No, but I do know that this anime here would be good for you. And for me."

"I don't know if you would enjoy watching this. It's called Bottle Fairy and I don't think you would like this."

"No, but I would enjoy seeing you watch it." Keith began to make his move as Tristan found Serenity as she was about to get a hand put up her shirt.

"HEY!" Tristan yelled. "Stay away from her!" Tristan grabbed Serenity as she was by his side. "What were you trying to do flirting with my wife?" Tristan punched Keith in the face as the Maid came back with the Store Manager who saw what Keith was trying to do.

"That's the man, sir! He tried to strip me down, that perverted freak!" The Maid yelled as she pointed to Keith. The Manager stepped in and used his authority.

"Sir, since you keep trying to flirt with the female customers and my employees, I am banning you from my store. SECURITY!" The manager called in his two 7-foot tall security guards as they carried Keith by the arms and threw him out of the store.

An hour later, Serenity and Tristan returned to their assigned home as Joey saw them walk in with new movies and a DVD Player to watch the movies on.

"Where did you guys go?" Joey asked.

"We went shopping for a bit and we got you a little something." Serenity pulled out a small figurine set of Flame Swordsman for him and have given it to him.

"Wow sis, it looks great."

"Well, you have to put it together. That's the trick." Tristan added.

"Yeah, that's true. So, did anyone figure out who you guys were?"

"I don't think so. But, I just hope that nobody finds out where we live or at least followed us." said Tristan.

It started to get dark out and Bandit Keith was by the docks of Akihabara kicking a can on his way to the bar. Keith became so frustrated, he shot the can straight into the water having to be thrown out of one of his favorite stores.

"Ah man, kicked out of another store. Man, I need to get better at this stuff."Keith said to himself until someone overheard him and walked up to him. It was a man in a black trench coat.

"Better at what, I might ask?" Keith saw the man as he got suspicious.

"Why should you care. It's not like you want to get intimate with a girl."

"No, but I do want to have sex with just one and that one girl is going to have my soon to have baby!" The man removes his hat to show it was Gozaburo.

"Can you teach me the way of intimacy?" Keith bowed to him as Gozaburo had a smirk smile on his face.

"I will teach you, but you will have to do something for me."

* * *

><p>Well, this just became intense quickly. So, this chapter is done, but running out of ideas though. So, what does Gozaburo have in store for Keith? And what backup plans does Marik have in store for Atem and Téa? Just read and review, dudes and dudettes. And I will return with the best of the best. See You Next Time!<p>

P. S. - Happy St. Patrick's Day! Yenga Hengi Dinger!


	10. Hide and Seek

Hey there peoples, it's me The MAAAAAAN! Sorry that it took me this long to make this chapter since it has finally happened to me. I have caught a bad case of the Writer's Block! But, I managed to make time to bring you the next chapter to this story so, enjoy it. Your ideas inspired me to keep this going.

Thanks for the reviews:

**white pedal** - You think I have the answers? I just make this up as I go. lol

**Autobot00001** - Hey, when it comes to these types of things, anything can happen

**Sunrise Phoenix** - Keith don't know he's a wanted man, so he doesn't know. At least not yet.

**Coka Cookie Cola** - Well, I already have that part planned out.

**Melan Anime** - Yeah, but I won't be giving any spoilers away. That ain't how I roll.

**DISCLAIMER!  
><strong>I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

><p>One week has passed and Tristan and Serenity are still hiding from Gozaburo since the Special Agents guarding their home has not reported anything of Gozaburo's whereabouts. It is now 9:00 in the morning and Serenity has started to feel sluggish. She didn't want to go anywhere or even move. Tristan walked in as she saw her still lying on the bed. He feels her forehead as it was normal.<p>

"Huh, well you don't have a fever. And your blood pressure seems fine. What's up?" Tristan started to be concerned for Serenity's well-being as she spoke up.

"I don't feel like getting up today." She went under the covers to go back to sleep. Tristan tried shaking her out of bed, but didn't work either.

"Come on Serenity, my day won't be fun without you." Serenity didn't feel like getting up, so she had to do it for Tristan.

"Okay..." She gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom. "Now that Gozaburo is out there somewhere, we are just going to keep running like scared chickens."

"Because he is after you. I am going to be here with you, for better or worse."

"Thanks, but what if Gozaburo goes after you or Joey?"

"We will keep our guards up if he tries to." Tristan did his best to try to keep Serenity calm as possible unless he wants her to endanger their child. After they had their breakfast, Tristan went to talk to Joey.

"Hey Tristan. How's Serenity doing?" he asked.

"She's doing alright. A little moody, but that's normal. Anyway, we have to keep our guards up if we want to keep her safe. What she said to me really opened my eyes. What if Gozaburo goes after us first and then tries to make his move on Serenity?"

"That's not gonna come to that!" Joey said to Tristan. "If that creep thinks he can spar with the one and only Joey Wheeler, he's got another thing coming to him! I can take him down with my own bare hands!"

**MEANWHILE**

Téa was getting ready for work as Atem already left for work. She began to put on her uniform and pin with her name on it. She grabbed her shoes, her keys, and shut the door behind her. Atem had the car, so she had to walk to work, which isn't that far now than she thought. As she was walking, Souza watched from a far distance as she saw her leaving to work.

"Sir, the Hawk has left the Nest. What now?" he asked.

_"Leave her, when she gets out of her job, I will deal with her myself." _Marik said over his walkie-talkie.

"Understood, returning to base."

_"You do realize that we do not need code names. Ugh, like I said before, leave her be. I'll deal with her."_

"Alright. Heading back now." Souza put away his walkie-talkie and headed back until the same dog that attacked him before saw him and went chasing after Souza again. "Where is your owner?!" he shouted.

As Téa left for work, Atem was in his office filing job applications for new employees. Kaiba had him working around the clock for the day to get some extra work done. As he was doing so, he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in..." the door opened to show that it was Kaiba who had his tablet in hand.

"Atem, I need you to work late tonight. There are some papers that I need you to do for me. I have to deal with the court case with Gozaburo, dare I say his name."

"Alright Kaiba, if it will get me home faster, I'll do them." Atem didn't want the extra work, but he needed the money just help support his fiancé, Téa. Kaiba used his tablet to send the files he had onto Atem's laptop and closed his tablet case.

"I will expect these papers in my inbox by the end of the week Muto or else. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go prepare for my court case." Kaiba said as he stormed out of Atem's office and closed the door behind him. Atem sighed as he knew he was going to be in for a long day. He grabbed his phone and made a quick call to Téa to let her know. He dialed her number as he waited on the other line for her to answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Téa, it's Atem. It turns out that I am going to be working late tonight. Kaiba had some things to deal with, so he got me working around the clock until he is done."

_"Okay,_ _understandable Atem, don't worry about me._ _I'll_ _wait for you until you get home tonight."_

"That's the thing, I always worry about you."

_"Atem, it's okay. I_ _can handle myself. You do your work and I'll do mine, okay?"_

"Alright Téa, I'll see you at home tonight."

_"Okay Atem, I_ _love you."_

"I love you too, Téa." Atem hung up his phone as Téa went back to work herself as she was in the middle of serving coffee to her customers. Atem went back to his work writing papers and signing new employees.

"I just want to get this work done. That way, I can go back home and have a nice sleep with my bride to be." Atem said to himself.

The whole day passed by like a jet as Téa saw the time on her watch that it was already 4:00 p.m. and it's the end of her shift. Téa went to the back and took off her uniform and went back into her casual clothes. She waved goodbye to her employee friends as she began the walk back to her home. As she was walking, she spots Bandit Keith sitting on the sidewalk. He spots her as he has a microphone under his jacket.

"I see her."

_"Good, see that you get the information out of her." _Bandit Keith gets up and walks up to her.

"Excuse me miss, but do you know someone by the name of Tristan Taylor, I have to send him something important."

"Who are you?" Téa asked.

"I work at Kaiba Corp as one of his employees and I was wondering if you know where he lives." Téa had never seen him before. Tristan would know him since he works under his department and not Atem's.

"Well, just go up that street over there and keep walking until you hit the corner of Saki and Fukuoka street." Téa pointed out the directions to where he lives as he bowed to her as thanks. Keith rushed off to Tristan's home as Téa went home herself.

"Whoever he was, he did look creepy. I'm sure Tristan knows who he is so he can get whatever he was missing." She said to herself. As she reached her home, Marik saw her walk in as he started to sneak in behind the nearest bush.

"Souza, bring up the van when I say." Marik said on his walkie-talkie.

_"Roger that."_ Souza replied.

Téa heard rustling as she turned around and saw nobody there. She got a little scared as she unlocked her door and walked inside. Marik saw her walk in the house and he started to make his move as he was able to keep the door open without being noticed. Téa went into the kitchen as she put her keys into a small bowl. Marik kept as quiet as possible as he saw Téa over by the stove. He walked in as she turned around again. Marik knew how to camouflage in plain sight as he hid under the table unnoticed. Téa turned back around as she began to put in hot dogs into the boiling water since she was going to be by herself for the night.

'You're mine now...' Marik thought. He had a piece of cloth damp with chloroform as he grabbed her arm and covered her mouth with the cloth. Téa screamed as she looked to see it was Marik, but before she could fight back, she began to lose conciousness.

'No... Atem...' She thought before she was knocked out. Marik grabbed her as he wiped her face with a clean cloth and licked her face.

"Say goodbye to your boyfriend Téa because you and I will be going on a little trip." Marik carried her out of the house and ran swiftly back to his home. "Souza, bring up the van." Souza heard his cue as he drove up in a black van to pick up Marik and their new prisoner. Marik carried Téa over his shoulder as she was motionless. He put her in the van as Marik went inside and shut the door. "Drive, Souza. That chloroform won't last long." Souza drove back to Marik 's home as he finally had Téa to himself.

A half hour passed and Keith was in front of the Taylor household as the two FBI Agents were inside playing a small game of "Smash Fighters" on the TV.

"Come on, is that the best you got?"

"No, THIS IS!" The second agent tapped buttons as he did a final move on the Agent's character and destroyed him. "Aw yeah!" As they were playing, they heard a knock on the door. "Yes, can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Serenity Taylor?" Keith asked.

"I'm sorry, she isn't here." The agent said crossing his arms.

"Do you know where she is?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot give out that information." Keith had to think of another way to get information, so he had another idea come into his mind.

"Do you know where her brother is?"

"Oh, you want Joey Wheeler. Well, he is in this address, but I suggest you not to give away his location." Keith was given the address to where Joey was living, which was also the location where Serenity and Tristan were hiding out at. Keith bowed to the agent as thanks as he closed the door. The agent went back in the living room to see the second agent playing single player.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You took too long, so I played Single Player."

"What the hell?"

"Hey, it's your fault for taking too long."

"Fine, I didn't want to play anyway. I'll go draw boobs on the Etch n' Sketch."

"Go ahead, they always come out square." The agent walks away as the Second agent continued playing video games. Outside the house, Keith went out of plain sight and gave the address to the Hidden Gozaburo.

"Here's your information. What now?" Keith asked.

"Now, this." Gozaburo pulled out a gun as he shot Keith in the chest. Keith grabbed his chest on the wound and fell to the ground as Keith began to lose blood by the second. Gozaburo suddenly shot Keith in the skull to finish him and end his life. "You're next, Serenity..."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Atem just finished typing out the last piece of paperwork as he was exhausted from doing both his and Kaiba's paperwork. He worked all day and Atem watched out the window looking at the sun starting to set. He looked at the time and it was 6:45 p.m. and got up to stretch. Atem suddenly heard his office phone ring as he stopped to stretch and answer it.

"Hello, Kaiba Corp. Office." Atem didn't hear anything on the other line as it was totally silent. "Who is this? Hello?" The person on the other line hung up as Atem got up, collected his papers into his briefcase and headed towards the elevator. "Something isn't feeling right. I can feel it in my heart."

Atem got off of the elevator and went straight to his car. He drove for about fifteen minutes as he got back into his house to find out it was empty. "Téa? You home?" He didn't hear any reply. Atem searched the house and Téa was nowhere to be seen. "Where could she have gone?" Atem heard his cell phone ring as the caller ID was blocked.

"Hello?"

_"Is this Atem Muto?"_

"Who is this?" Atem said in an angry tone.

"I have something that you may want." The caller hung up as he sent a picture to Atem's phone. He opened it to reveal it was Téa lying on a couch tied up and her mouth taped up. Atem was in complete shock to see what he is looking at.

"That guy took Téa. He will pay!" Atem grappled his phone as he began to tear up. He put his phone back in his pocket. "Whoever that was on the phone, I need to track down who that was and stop him before he does serious damage to Téa."

* * *

><p>Well, I left you guys in enough cliffhangers. I know I took my "swell" time writing this chapter, but at least I got it done. But, I maybe updating like this since I got work that needs to be done. Bet besides that, Atem has a lot on his plate on finding Marik since he don't know it was him that took Téa. What does Marik have in store cor Téa and about Gozaburo, what has he got planned for Serenity now that he knows where she lives? Leave those reviews and I shall come back with a new chapter when I'm done with my class working. See You Next Time!<p> 


	11. Search and Rescue: Part 1

Hey there you guys, I know I take a while to update now because of school. Right now, we are going to focus on the Vanishshipping side of the story for this chapter. I had time to bring you guys the latest chapter so you guys can get off the edge of your seats. So, let us check out what's going down in this one.

Thanks for the reviews:

**Autobot00001** - Still going strong as I can.

**white pedal** - No, this isn't even close to tense. Wait till the lemon chapter, THEN it'll get tense. lol

**Sunrise Phoenix** - With Téa, things might get worse from here on in. As for Serenity, we'll get back to them later for now.

**Melan Anime** - Thanks for that. I am going to do my best to bring in what you guys will like. lol

**DISCLAIMER!  
><span>**I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

><p>Atem was pacing back and forth trying to think after he just seen a picture of his soon to be wife captured by someone who is hiding from him. Atem sat down on the sofa just so he could try and come up with a plan. As he was thinking, another text came in through his phone as it was another text from the mysterious man who took her.<p>

"If you call the police about this, I'll cut her throat." Atem didn't know what to do about it now.

'What do I do? If I file a report to the police, he might try to kill Tea and if I don't, I'll never see her again.' he thought. 'I need a professional to help me track down this monster.'

While Atem had to think, Tea was feeling groggy as she began to open her eyes to see she is in a dark room. She felt a little dizzy from the chloroform as she looked around to see other women here too. They were all just lying on beds as they were handcuffed onto the bars on their beds. Téa wakes up seeing as she was also one of those women. She had handcuffs on as she too had her arms tied on bars of her bed and her ankles were also cuffed onto the bed as well. She also notices she was in her bra and skirt.

"Where am I? What happened to my clothes?" She couldn't move as she was cuffed down. The other women cuffed down looks and stares at Téa. She saw as the women had tears in their eyes.

"You aren't from here, are you?" one Woman said.

"He brought all of us here to this place. One minute we're just minding our own business, next thing you know, we end up in this mess of a place." Another woman said. "So, did you have a relationship with this guy?"

"I don't know who "He" is first. And second, where are we?" Téa wanted answers, but all of a sudden the women heard footsteps down the hall. It was a man covered up in a black hood to prevent the women from seeing his face. He uncuffs a long black-haired woman in her bra and panties and grabs her arms preventing her from doing anything. He takes her and leaves the room.

"What is he going to do to her?" Téa asked.

"Who knows, once a woman goes out that door, some come back shook and some don't come back at all. When one of them came back, she says that she was raped by a man who is holding us here." Téa gasped in fear when she heard the story as the woman continued. "I happen to be one of those lucky women that went through that door and came back because that man forced us have sex with him. He swore that if we tell his name out loud, he would kill us."

"That must explain why those women never came back through that door. They said his name and were killed by that maniacal man?" Téa added.

"You got that right. He tried to impregnate us, but we failed to get pregnant as he man-handled us with pregnancy tests. If he makes you go through that, you better do what he says unless you want to end up like one of the other women that never came back."

"How can I get out of here?" Téa asked her.

"You don't. He has security cams in places we can't even find. A few of us actually tried, but nobody knows where those women ended up." Téa felt like all hope was lost, but she had no idea where she was and how she could get out of her little prison. She looks around to see a window seeing it was night-time.

"Atem, please. Wherever you are, please get me out of here." She said to herself as she began to think. 'If what she said is true, this might be it for me.' Téa felt the chloroform in her system as she fell asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

It was 9:00 a.m. and Atem went to Téa's parents first thing as he dressed in a white tee and black jeans. Atem knocks on the door as he waited for someone to answer. The door opened to reveal Alex, Téa's father, in front of Atem.

"Atem, it's nice to see you. Why isn't my daughter with you?" Alex asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Someone took her." Alex' eyes widened when he heard this.

"Come inside. Tell me everything." Alex brought Atem inside as Sylvia was in the kitchen drinking her homemade green tea. Alex sat in his recliner chair as Atem sat on the sofa. Sylvia overheard their small conversation with her daughter gone missing.

"What is this I hear about Téa being taken?" Sylvia asked.

"It all started last night. I just got home from work and I didn't see Téa home. At first, I thought she went out to the store, but when I got a call come in on my phone, it was dead silence. Next thing I know, I get a text from that blocked number showing me a picture of Téa tied up and her mouth taped. The person sent me a text saying if I go to the police, she'll die." Sylvia and Alex gasped in shock to hear their daughter was abducted.

"Oh my God, my baby. Alex, we have to call the police." Sylvia told him.

"We can't. You heard Atem, if we go to the cops, they'll kill her. We need to do this ourselves." Alex stood up and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Atem, we will do whatever we can to help you find Téa. And I know you love her too much not to sit down like this."

"Thank you." Atem replied. "We need to see a detective."

Atem and Alex left out the door to find someone who can help them find Téa. Alex walked out the door until his wife grabbed his arm.

"Alex, please bring our baby home safe."

"Sylvia, I swear I will bring Téa back safe, even if my life depends on it." Atem told Sylvia as Alex responded. "Sylvia, don't worry. We will get her home safe and sound." Alex kissed Sylvia's cheek as they left. Sylvia watched them go to find out where they can look for Téa.

Atem drove off with Alex to go to the best detective in town. It took them ten minutes to find where the detective was located until they found the detective's place. They saw an apartment building that was five floors high. They walk into the building to see the doorman keeping an eye out for any thieves or bullies. The doorman wore a gray blazer with matching pants, had hazel eyes, and was bald.

"May I help you two?" He said.

"We are looking for a man who lives in apartment room number 4-A." Atem asked the Doorman.

"Let me see if he's in." The doorman picked up his phone and dialed the apartment number as he waited for someone to answer. "Hey, you got new customers. Should I send them up?... Alright... Yep, bye." The doorman hangs up the phone. "Well, he said it's okay. Go ahead."

Alex and Atem bowed to the doorman as they made their way towards the elevator. They make it to the fourth floor as they look right at the first door they see, it was room 4-A. They knock on the door as the two waited for someone to answer. The door opened by a crack to see an eye.

"Are you here for an appointment?" Atem and Alex nodded "yes" as that person closed the door and released the locks on his door and opened it. It revealed to be a man with black hair, black tee, black/purple pants, and had dark brown eyes. "Please, come right in." The man let Atem and Alex inside as they see his apartment with enhanced equipment and technology in the corner of his living room, an entire shelf of his camera tech, anime statues, and scanners. Alex and Atem took a seat on his two available chairs. The man sat down as well. "Gentleman, my name is Akio Ignota, I am a police officer, just under the detective class, and I work with abductions and murder mysteries. Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well Akio, my fiancé has been kidnapped and we have no trace of where she might be." Atem told Akio.

"Do you have anything that the abductors left?"

"All I have were these texts from that person." Atem showed Akio the texts on his phone from the abductors. He read the texts and saw the picture of who that person kidnapped.

"Okay, I know who she looks like, but this doesn't help enough. First, we need to go back to where she had been taken."

"It was probably back at the house."

"Then, I'll have to search the premises inside the house to find any clues of who might have taken her." Akio stood up and gathered all of his equipment for this mystery. "Let's do this."

Atem and Alex drove Akio back to the house to search for any clues that were left. Akio entered inside of the house with Atem and Alex following behind him.

"Alright, I'll be scanning every inch of this place to find any DNA samples. I just need something like a strain of hair or even a slightest piece of anything that came from said person." Akio scanned around the living room and he found fingerprints. He scans the fingerprint DNA as he began to write notes. He searches the kitchen nest and scanned the entire area. Akio found a lot of footprints and tiny puddles. He runs a scan on the footprints and the footprints match the exact scan from the fingerprints. Akio kept writing down notes as he finished up. He walks back to Atem and Alex by the sofa in the living room to give them a full analysis update. "Well guys, the information I got from the scanner were fingerprints from the bottom edge of your front door, two sources of footprints that lead from the living room to the kitchen. One set leads to the stove while the other set leads under the table and then towards the stove." Akio jumped over the sofa and sat down in between them and opened up his laptop.

"So, do you know who took her?" Atem asked.

"That is what I am looking into now. I can link my scanner towards my laptop and it can be able to find the one who done it." Akio starts the process as the scanned prints were uploaded into the laptop and started to type in binary code. He did the best he could to try to decipher the code of whose foot prints and fingerprints were. It took a couple of minutes to decipher the code and it came out as a visual picture of a man. "Okay, I got it. Do you know who this guy is?" Atem and Alex saw the picture as their eyes widened.

"I don't believe it..." Alex said in shock.

"I believe it. And I have a good clue about where he might be." Atem saw the picture as it was Marik Ishtar. He knew that he had a past relationship with Téa. He tried to have sex with her at one point until she turned him down. Atem stood up and paced around. "Now I know why he wanted Téa, she wanted to wait until she was ready to lose her virginity and Marik wanted to have it. Téa told me what happened between her and Marik. He wanted to have sex with Téa, but wasn't able to, so we went to certain lengths just to get her in bed with him."

"Then, we got to find him before he tries to get his dirty fucking hands on ny daughter!" Alex yelled.

"I'm searching for his place." Akio sent out a scan to his area within a 10-mile radius. He manages to find his home in a second and wrote down the address. "Got it, he's not too far. He's in this address and we can get him there." Akio grabbed his equipment and puts it all back in his backpack.

"Let's go Alex. We still have time." Atem, Alex, and Akio return to the car as they drove towards Marik's home. About ten minutes pass and they manage to find his home. Atem, Alex, and Akio run up to the door as they rang the doorbell. Someone answered the door as it was his lackey, Souza.

"Hello, can I help you?" he asked.

"Excuse me, but is this where Marik Ishtar lives?" Akio asked.

"Yes, I'm his roommate, why do you ask?"

"Sir, I'm placing you under arrest as you are close to this man and we are going to take you in for questioning." Akio grabbed Souza by his shirt and showed his badge.

"He knows something. Where is my daughter?!" Alex said to Souza.

"I don't know what you're talking about?!" he said.

"Fine, we got ways of making punks like you talk." Akio, Atem, and Alex went inside of the house.

* * *

><p>Oh man, I am liking where this is going. I apologize again for not updating that much. But, I hope you guys enjoyed checking out this chapter. Where is Marik hiding Téa and those other women? Will Atem be able to find her before Marik has sex with her? You guys have to check it out next chapter. Until then, leave those reviews, if that's cool with you guys. So, I gotta prepare for Finals, so I'll see you guys in the next chapter. See You Next Time!<p> 


	12. Search and Rescue: Part 2

Hey there one and all to the lair of The MAN WITH IMAGINATION (echos)! I am back to bring you the next chapter to this terrifying, yet romantic story I shall tell. Sorry for being gone for so long with finals and such. And I got sick badly. But, I am feeling better now. So, let us start the chapter.

Thanks for the reviews:

**Autobot00001** - Just you wait, thongs will get even more intense. Violence!

**white pedal** - If you think he's angry now, just you wait what they'll do to Marik's lackey.

**The Rainwalker **- Well, thank you for that comment, but in this chapter, two psychos are gonna be going in, but one of them will be getting out.

**DISCLAIMER!  
><strong>I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

><p>As Atem, Akio, and Alex spent their morning getting answers, Tristan and Serenity went out on the town of Akihabara to help Serenity relax. Before she did, Tristan dragged her to the Manga Library to buy some manga books to read for later.<p>

"Tristan, what are we doing here?" She said irritatingly.

"Come on Serenity. It's been forever since I had time to read any manga." Tristan felt like he was a kid at the candy store as there were hallways of manga books with different genres. "I can just grab some manga for me and Joey to read. Please Serenity?" Tristan was giving out those puppy dog eyes to his wife and pleads on his knees.

"Oh, alright Tristan."

Yes!" Tristan jumped for joy even though he was in public. "But, you aren't getting no more than 3 books."

"Alright honey. Whatever you say." Tristan kissed her as he went into the aisles to find his favorites as she followed him. While he looked through the shelves, Serenity gets an incoming call from her home back in Domino.

"Hello?" It was the FBI Agent that was watching over their home as they were having themselves a small game day with her neighbors.

"Uh yeah, Mrs. Taylor, its one of the FBI Agents watching your house."

"Oh hi, how are things down there?" She asked him as he had a scared look on his face even though she didn't see it.

"Fine, fine..." The FBI Agent and his partner had their neighbors over as they were making too much noise. "Dammit guys, shut up for a second. I'm on the phone. Um, promise you won't get mad, but Gozaburo, he might know where you guys live."

"What?!" Serenity hung up her phone as she turned to face her husband. "Tristan, that was the FBI and they said Gozaburo is on his way to our home!"

"Joey!" Tristan had a thought that he might hit the house first since Joey is still back there. Tristan grabbed Serenity's arm and ran back home. "Come on! Joey's still back there and who knows what he might do."

**MEANWHILE**

Joey was lounging around all morning inside the house until he heard a large knock at the door. Joey got up from his laziness and checked to see who it was.

"Alright, I'm comin'. Shit, can't a guy get some quiet time around here?" Joey looked through the peep-hole and saw it was a man in a trench coat and hat. He kicked the door hard as he was trying to break in. "Oh man, I gotta call the cops on this guy." But before Joey could make the call, the man breaks the door down. He goes after Joey, but he punches him in the face right on impact. The hat flies off as it revealed to be Gozaburo.

"Your going to get it now, you little punk!" he growled.

"Bring it on old man. I ain't afraid of you!" Gozaburo got up wiping off the blood in his mouth as he rammed Joey towards the wall. Joey tried to endure his take down on him until he knees Gozaburo in the chin and punched him in the face again. Gozaburo had blood dripping out of his mouth as he recovers quickly. Gozaburo quickly pulls an uppercut on Joey and hits the ceiling. Joey trying his best to keep his feet up, but Gozaburo roundhouse kicked Joey to the wall and knocking him out.

"That's one down and one couple to go." Gozaburo left to the next room to prepare for Tristan and Serenity to come back.

Tristan and Serenity were driving back into their home in Akihabara as Serenity got worried about her brother. The two drove up by the sidewalk as they park in front of the house. Tristan and Serenity see the door missing as someone broke in. Tristan takes off his seatbelt to check it out.

"Serenity, I want you to stay here and keep the doors locked." Tristan told her.

"No, I want to go in there with you." Serenity insisted that she'd go in with him. "I'm going to be by your side. For Good times and Bad."

"Serenity, please. I know you want to help, but I care for the safety of our child and you. I don't want to lose either of you." Serenity held onto his arm.

"Dammit Tristan, just listen. If we go in without a plan, you could end up dead. I am going in with you."

Tristan didn't want to bring her inside with Gozaburo, but even though she was four and a half months pregnant, Tristan had to make a choice. "Alright, just stay close to me." Tristan and Serenity got out of the car and went inside of the house. They look inside to see Joey knocked out on the floor. Serenity gasped as Tristan told her to keep her voice down. Tristan saw a piece of wood on the ground as he grabbed it and went to the other room. Tristan peeks in the kitchen as he saw Gozaburo sitting at the table waiting. Gozaburo caught them as his hair poked out when it gave them away.

"Crap!" Tristan said to himself in a quiet tone. Gozaburo ran up to him as he whacked Gozaburo with the board. The board had a few nails inside of it as it left Gozaburo bleeding out a few holes on his face.

"Serenity, call the police, now." Gozaburo opened his eyes as he heard her name and got back up. Tristan kicked his face in as Serenity went back to her brother.

"She will be mine!" Gozaburo shouted.

"Not on your life, bastard!" Tristan forced his foot down on Gozaburo's face and stomped down on him. Gozaburo used a leg sweeper as Tristan fell on his back. Gozaburo quickly got up as he went for Serenity. Before he could, Tristan grabbed his ankle tight and caused him to trip. "I won't let you lay a hand on my wife, you perverted psychopath!"

"I will have her. She will have my child!" Gozaburo shouted as he kicked Tristan's face in to blind him for a minute.

"Serenity, RUN!" Tristan shouted as she saw Gozaburo heading her way. She gasped as she saw him about to pounce on her. She moved out of the way just before she got stomped on until he grabbed her arm forcefully and held her tight in his grasp. Serenity tried to scream, but Gozaburo covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Tristan ran in as Gozaburo already caught her.

"You have a choice now, Taylor. Either you let me leave with her or I'll kill her and the baby right here and now." Tristan had a tough choice to make as he was put into a corner. The two impossible choices he had, either way, he would lose the love of his life to a perverted psycho.

"Serenity, I am sorry." Tristan told her as Gozaburo smirked.

"I see you have made your choice. See you never." Serenity's eyes widened as she was being taken away from her family. Tristan had tears in his eyes as Serenity was about to disappear from his life.

"Dammit! Why the fuck does this have to happen?!" Tristan was punching the floor in anger as his wife was taken by Gozaburo.

As Gozaburo and Serenity was about to drive away in their car, many police cars showed up from out of nowhere armed.

"Freeze!" The cop said as he held his gun up towards Gozaburo. But, Gozaburo had tricks of his own.

"Don't even try it!" Gozaburo pulled out a gun of his own and pointed it to Serenity's head. "I will blow her brain out here and now if you try to shoot me."

"Gozaburo Kaiba, there is nowhere left to run. We have the entire area surrounded. You will go back to your prison cell and stay there." said the Cop.

"I don't care what you do to me! If I die, then I am taking this woman with me!" Serenity was scared out of her mind that she was going to die. As Gozaburo had his finger on the trigger, Serenity closed her eyes as she said farewell to her life. A gunshot went off, but it didn't come from Gozaburo. He began to bleed from his chest as he turned around to see that Tristan had a gun of his own. Tristan fired again and shot Gozaburo in the head and fell backwards releasing Serenity and dropping his gun in the process.

"Serenity, are you okay?" Tristan yelled. Serenity went up to Tristan as he hugged him. Tristan felt his shirt all wet, seeing that it was Serenity crying. She was glad that everything is finally over. She can finally go back home where she and Tristan can raise their child in peace.

"Thank you Tristan. Where did you get the gun anyway?" She asked.

"Gozaburo dropped it. When I saw in one of his coat pockets that he had two guns, I tried to make sure that one of them fell out for me to grab and end his terror against women for good."

"Just don't scare me like that ever again." Serenity said as she punched him in the arm.

"Damn, you don't have to hit so hard." As they knew the horror was over, one of the police officers walked up to them.

"Excuse me you two, but we need to take you both in to the station for questioning."

"Alright, we will go with you." Serenity and Tristan did what the officer said and went with him until they stopped.

"Wait, my brother Joey, he's still inside." Serenity told the cop.

"We'll send in paramedics to check up on him."

**MEANWHILE, BACK IN DOMINO**

Alex, Akio, and Atem has Souza in Marik's basement tied up in a chair trying to make him talk. Souza also had Lie Detector wires connected to his face and a clip on his left index finger as he has tied down good.

"Punks like you make me sick!" Alex yelled to Souza as Akio and Atem forced him back.

"Take it easy man. We don't got anything yet. We gotta ask him what he knows." Akio told Alex.

"And what location that Marik is holding Téa in." Atem implied as he turned to Souza. "Now tell us! where is Marik?"

"I don't know where Marik is!" Souza said as the lie detector he was hooked up to give him a mild shock to his body.

"We can do this all day if we have to." Akio said pacing back and forth. "Now, what do you know about Marik. I want all the details."

"I barely know shit about Marik." Akio send shock waves into Souza's body again. "He is just a guy that likes to go out with women." Akio sent out shocks again as he k ew that Souza wasn't giving them the answers they were looking for.

"Tell me right now!" Atem yelled.

"Souza, I will make these mild shock waves go up higher and it will hurt. Either you tell us or I will make your brain fry like an egg." Akio set the dial of the lie detector up from the number 2 to 5 and the highest the shocks can go is 10. But before Akio pressed the red button, Souza screamed to him.

"STOP! JUST STOP!" Souza finally cracked and began to confess. "I'll talk, if I tell you, will you please let me go?" Souza shook from the shocks he already received.

"Alright, tell us where Marik is and where did you take him and Téa?" Atem asked calmly.

"I took them to an abandoned mansion on the outskirts of town. The mansion hasn't been used in years. Marik and I fixed it up and nobody knows it exists, but when Marik felt rejected with girls he has been with, he decided to capture them and lock them up in that place. That's where I took them." Souza had tears fall off of his face after confessing to them.

"That's good." Akio got up from his chair and walked up to Souza, feeding him an apple slice. "I'll send the police over here to pick you up. We will take care of Marik."

**MEANWHILE AGAIN**

Téa was lying in her bed still handcuffed to it. As she wasted her whole morning just staring out the window, the hooded man showed up again and this time took another woman and began to look directly at Téa.

"I shall come back for you." he said.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Téa was scared as she was unable to even go anywhere.

"When I get back, you shall find out!" The hooded man took his next woman. She had dark blue hair, hazel eyes with striped bra and panties on as she was dragged out by the hooded man.

'I gotta find a way out of here before he tries to impregnate me next.' She thought.

* * *

><p>Well, that sure left one hell of a climax. But, I will leave the suspense to leave you all to ponder about it. What will Téa do to get herself out of the mansion she is in? Is Atem, Akio, and Alex going to make it to her in time before she gets raped? And what turnout will Serenity and Tristan have? I gotta type it next chapter. So, until I finish with it, leave your reviews and I will come back with said chapter. See You Next Time!<p> 


	13. Search and Rescue: Part 3

Hey peeps and monkeys everywhere. I am The MAN WITH IMAGINATION (echos)! I have returned to bring you the next intense, most desirable, and oddly terrifying chapter that you will ever witness! Now that classes are finished until the fall, I can use the time to keep making chapters for this story. Now! Let us do this thing!

Thanks for the reviews:

**white pedal** - It seems I have left you speechless, lol

**Autobot00001** - it is gonna get better. You just wait and see

**Princess of Sorrow** - Well, the Ardentshipping I am putting on the side for now because I have a LOT of Vanishshipping to catch up on. And again, I am guessing you were too lazy to log in, again. Lol

**Sunrise Phoenix** - I will be bringing in the action. Just in a way only I know how, YEAH!

**DISCLAIMER!  
><strong>I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

><p>About an hour has passed as Atem, Akio, and Alex were driving towards said mansion. As they left, Souza was lying on the ground still tied up in the chair strapped with wires. Souza wiggled out the best he could as the ropes loosened up a bit and squirmed out reaching for his walkie-talkie. Souza grabbed it and contacted Marik.<p>

"Marik, someone is headed your way. (cough..) And I think you might want to be ready for them." Souza said as he passed out from exhaustion. Marik heard Souza over the intercom. Marik was back in his room as he finished having sexual intercourse with one of the women. He pushed her out as one of his servants took her and sent her back with the rest.

"Bring in the new girl. I have a score to settle with her." Marik told him as the hooded man nodded and dragged the woman back with her feet dragging on the floor. The hooded man brought her back and threw her on the bed and handcuffed her. The hooded man turned to Téa as he walked up to her.

"The boss wants to see you next." Téa's eyes widened in shock as she tried to fight out of his grasp. She got the handcuffs taken off, but she tried to make a run for it. The hooded man grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back. The hooded man took her and walked down the hall towards a different room. He opened the door to reveal a small torture chamber with a variety of weapons used for sex. The hooded man locked her in chains that were latched onto the wall and she was unable to move anywhere. "Now don't you go nowhere. He will be in with you shortly." The man smirked as he left the room and locked it from the outside.

"Oh great. I really don't need this now. Atem, please try to get here..." As Téa was talking to herself, she heard footsteps coming her way. The footsteps were getting louder and louder until the door began to unlock and opened to reveal Marik in a blue bathrobe.

"Marik?! You kidnapped me?"

"Yes, because I am going to take what should have been mine years ago, your virginity." Marik told her. " And I just found out from a friend that someone is on their way here to try to stop me. Who did you contact?!"

Téa had no idea what he was talking about since she had no communication to anyone since she didn't have her phone with her, "I didn't call for help." Marik smacked her across the face with his hand as she had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Souza told me that two guys and a detective were heading this way to try and stop me. Now tell me who you contacted!" Marik screamed in Téa's face as she choked up in tears and tried to talk.

"I didn't call anybody..." Marik didn't believe her, so he just grabbed her face and kissed her with brute force. Téa was crying and screaming out as she wasn't able to defend herself in her current condition. Marik stopped kissing her and threw her towards the wall.

"I'll make sure that our little friends will be taken care of." Marik left the room and locked the door behind him. Téa was drowning in her own tears and blood dripping out of her lip as she knew Marik bit her lip hard.

"Someone please help me..." she said weakly.

**MEANWHILE**

Atem was driving along with Akio and Alex as they were in the forest driving around looking for the mansion Souza had told them about. This morning, the three men had found out Téa had been taken and took them hours to find out who took her. It's already 2:30 p.m. and Atem saw a house.

"That house, is that the mansion Souza was talking about?" Atem asked.

"Looks like it. We gotta find someplace to hide the car so Marik won't see us riding up." Akio told him.

"Wait! What if this Marik person knows we were coming?" Alex added.

"I got an idea." Akio had a smart look on his face. "While you guys were getting Souza tied up in the chair, I inspected around the house and put something in the trunk. "I always plan in case of things like this happen."

Atem parked the car nearby the mansion, enough to keep it out of plain sight. The guys got out of the car and opened the trunk to reveal purple robes.

"I'm guessing his workers wear them to prevent being seen." Atem, Akio, and Alex put om the cloaks and hid their faces under the hoods.

"As long as our faces can't be seen by Marik, we can find Téa and get her out of there." Atem, Akio, and Alex shut the trunk and walked the rest of the way towards the mansion. As they walked up to the mansion, they saw it had three floors and had windows barred up in metal cages preventing anyone from jumping out of them. There was someone watching the entrance and saw the trio heading inside.

"Hold it!" The three turned to him as Akio checked his surroundings to see a small camera right above him. "I need to see some identification."

"Oh, sorry." Alex told him. "We're new here. We were just hired and still learning the ropes around here."

"I understand. Just go ahead in." The trio bowed to him as they opened the door. They look inside and they see the place full of dust and cobwebs in every corner of the rooms.

"For someone who fixed up a mansion, he sure doesn't know how to clean up after himself." Akio wasn't that much of a neat freak, but he knows dirty when he saw it. Atem shook off his comment and got back on task.

"We're not here to see the sights." Akio hushed him before he could say anything else.

"We have to watch what we say. There are cameras everywhere." Akio whispered to Atem.

"Let's just get her and go already." Alex whispered back.

"Right." Akio pointed to Alex "You look around down here." Akio pointed to Atem. "You search the top floor. I'll look around on the second floor." They all agreed and started to find Téa on whichever floor Marik put her in. Akio knew Marik had cameras as Marik was actually upstairs on the third floor in his camera room looking at the camera in the first floor.

"Whoever these three new recruits are, I don't like the looks of them. I think I know who they might be. Whoever is sending that one my way better prepare himself, whoever it is." Marik knew it was what Souza told him about, but didn't tell him who it was.

Alex searched the lobby and saw no guards around. He stumbled upon the kitchen as he saw the place in shambles. He searched around and checked doors around the kitchen. He opened one door which led to a small broom closet. Alex opened another door and ended up in a pantry filled with perishable food. He left the pantry and checked around the corner for any other doors.

"It's like this place goes on forever." Alex said to himself.

Akio and Atem were headed to the upper floors as Akio directed him to keep going up as he stayed on the second floor. Atem kept going as Akio searched through each door. Most of the rooms he entered had a bedroom with nobody inside of them and a few people in the rooms fast asleep.

"It seems that his workers live here. Better keep moving." Akio had to keep his voice low as he could as he saw two cameras watching his every move. As he got out of range from the cameras, he took out a slingshot with metal pellets and shot them into the camera's lens. Akio ran off to the next room to find Téa as Marik saw two of his cameras shot out with no signal.

"Damn!" Marik shouted as he slammed his fist on the table. "It looks like I am running out of time before I can seduce Téa." Marik grabbed the microphone by the camera monitors and pressed a red button. "Attention all guards, we have three new recruits in the mansion. As soon as you find them, give them our best hospitality." The guards overheard it and began to look for Akio, Atem, and Alex.

'Great, I got company headed my way. I better find Atem's girl and then get out of this place before we get our asses kicked.' Akio headed to the nearest room to hide and think of a plan to get him and the others out of the mansion in one piece.

Atem kept climbing up the stairs as he heard Marik over the intercom.

'I'm running out of time. I've got to find Téa and get her out of here and away from him!' he thought to himself. As he was on his way to the third floor of the mansion, he started to hear crying. Atem made his way to the third floor as he saw only four doors and a door at the end of the hall. "Okay, I need to focus and listen to where that crying is coming from." Atem closed his eyes and began to listen to the sounds that are surrounding him. He heard the crying from before and he kept walking forward to hear the crying become louder. He opened his eyes to see the first door on the left side.

"The crying is coming from this room." He whispered. Atem turned the doorknob, but wasn't able to open it. "Damn, locked." Atem checked his surroundings to see nobody around as he rammed the door to get it open. He used full force and managed to break the door. He looks around to see Téa chained to a wall as she was crying on her knees wearing nothing but her bra and panties. Atem quickly rushed over to her and picked up her face.

"Are you alright?" Téa opened her eyes to see that Atem finally came to her rescue. Before she could say anything, Atem quickly put his finger on her mouth to keep her quiet. "Relax, I'm getting you out of here."

"Okay..." Atem found a hammer that could break the chains, but he is worried he might end up hurting Téa in the process. Instead, he uses the hammer to throw it directly at another camera in the room. Atem is smart and sharp as he saw the hidden camera in the room. Marik saw the camera go to No Signal as he resorted to drastic measures.

"If that new recruit thinks he's going to leave with her, he's got another thing coming!" Marik removes his robes and puts on decent clothes. A white sleeveless tee, black pants, and grabs a hunting knife. "Time to lose one less hunter!"

Atem uses the hammer that he threw at the camera to break the chains connected to the wall and Téa was free.

"Let's go Téa. We don't have much time." Atem grabbed her hand and run out, but she wasn't able to since she couldn't walk.

"I can't walk. My body is too weak to move." Atem grabbed her and carried Téa on his back. They rushed down the stairs as fast as Atem's legs could carry him. He managed to make it down to the second floor as he ran into another one of Marik's workers, but it was just Alex.

"Oh Téa, you're safe." Alex hugged his daughter as she was safe.

"We aren't in the clear just yet. We need to get outside now." Atem had Téa on his back as Alex ran downstairs to the lobby of the mansion. Before they got to the door, Marik's guards had shown up in front of them.

"Looks like our new recruits wants to leave with one of our prisoners. Let us give them our best way to make them welcome." The guards started to get close to Atem and Alex until pellets were shout from out of the blue and one of the guards stepped back.

"Hey! Who did that?!"

"Why not look up?" The guards saw another hunter in cloak atop the stairs and it was Akio under that cloak. "The next one is going for your gems!" Akio fired more pellets and hit his mark with the guards as they got bruises from them and had their eyes poked out from them. The guards ran off and left right our the door. Akio, Alex, and Atem had an opening as they made their way out of the mansion with Téa until a sharp hunters knife spiked down near the door.

"You aren't going anywhere!" The group turned around only to see Marik with weapons on him. "She is staying with me! And you three are going to be terminated MY way!"

"Damn you, Marik!" said Atem. "You'll pay for what you have done to my love!"

* * *

><p>Well, this left me shaking. Now that they found Téa and got the guards running, how are they going to deal with Marik? Do the guys have a backup plan? It is seriously getting suspenseful right now. Just leave those reviews down there and I shall return with the next chapter. See You Next Time!<p> 


	14. Fighting for a Loved One

Hey... you guys still here? Coolio, because I, The MAN WITH IMAGINATION (echo) have a chapter for you guys. Who knows, you might laugh, cry, be shocked, or all three. Anyways, let us resume to where we were from before.

Thanks for the reviews:

**white pedal** - Yet again, I have left you speechless, wonder if I can go for three?

**Autobot00001** - Let us see if you are right about that.

**Sunrise Phoenix** - okay, lol... Let's see if any bones get broken in this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER!  
><strong>I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

><p>Atem, Akio, and Alex were still hiding their faces from Marik as he readied his blade to cut through them. Atem had to think for a second and came up with an idea.<p>

"Alex..." Atem whispered to him. "I want you to take Téa and get out of here."

"What are you going to do?" Atem took Téa off his back and gave her to Alex. "I am going to deal with Marik."

"No, I'm not letting you." Téa told Atem as her voice was cracking. Atem quickly kissed her and turned his attention to Marik.

"Just go, I'll be alright."

"Excellent, I have you all to myself." Marik began to walk down the stairs as Alex took off with Téa, but Akio stayed with Atem as his backup.

"Hold on man, if you think you are going to do this by yourself, you are crazy." Akio and Atem got rid of their cloaks and revealed themselves to Marik.

"I should have known you would be here to get your girlfriend. You should be glad that I didn't get it on with her upstairs." Marik taunted Atem just to force him to lose his temper.

"What did you say?!"

"Your woman would have been an easy sex toy for me." Marik's plan to taunt Atem was working as Marik snapped his fingers. The minute he did that, the doors behind them shut leaving Alex and Téa outside the mansion.

"No..." Alex tried to ram the door down, but it was no good.

'Atem, please come back out alive.' Téa thought to herself. 'If you die, I don't know what I would do without you...'

Back in the mansion, Akio and Atem were trapped like rats in a maze as they were in the foyer with Marik. As Marik made it to the floor standing with a smile on his face, he took out another knife and pointed it at Atem.

"Time for you to die!" Marik shouted, but Atem grabbed the knife Marik threw at them and removed it from the wall.

"You're gonna be the one to die, Marik!" Akio stepped in and took out his badge and slingshot.

"Marik Ishtar, I am placing you under arrest for Abduction, Sexual Assault, and Breaking and Entering."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you are in no position to arrest anybody! You're BOTH on my turf, so you have no authority to take me to prison." Marik threw his knife towards Akio until Atem deflected Marik's knife with the one in his hand.

"Marik, why don't we skip the talking. Time to pay for what you have done!" Atem told Marik.

"Let's dance!" Akio and Atem ran towards Marik as Akio shot his metal pellets at Marik's mid-section. Marik jumped up into the air as he avoided the shots. Marik landed behind them as he grabbed a gun out of his back pocket and shot Akio through his chest. Akio fell backwards and landed by the stairs. He started to cough hard and was unable to move.

"Marik, you coward! Why don't you just put away your damn weapons?!" Atem shouted.

"How about NO!" Marik shot a bullet again, but Atem manages to move out of the way. Atem moved and rammed Marik and knocked his backwards on the floor. Atem felt something sharp while he pushed him and began to shed a little blood on his arm.

"Damn! Relax, it's just a small cut." Atem held his wound to try to stop the bleeding until Marik got up on his feet again.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Marik ran up to Atem and whipped him with the gun in hand. Atem was on his back to the floor as Marik pointed his gun at Atem and put it right up to his forehead. "Now then, you have only one option left. Leave Téa here with me and I promise I will keep you alive." Atem was in a bad position to make this choice, he was unarmed and had to make a rough choice. Before Atem made his choice, metal pellets flew across the room and shot Marik's eyes out. Atem managed to use this as an opening and punched Marik in the face and kicked his teeth in. Atem looked down on the floor and saw the metal pellets on the floor.

"That's for nearly giving me a trip to Hell." Atem turned around and saw Akio still alive.

"Akio, how are you still alive?" Akio removed his shirt and showed Atem he had a bullet-proof vest under it.

"Always be ready." Akio ran up towards Marik and grabbed handcuffs and put his hands behind his back. "NOW you are under arrest!"

"Let's just end this bastard!" Atem grabbed Marik's gun from the floor, but Akio put it back down.

"If we killed him, we are no better than him. We are taking him back to the station where he will be staying behind bars until the court marshals deal with him." Akio handcuffed his ankles together to prevent him from running. Atem tried to open the door, but was still locked. Atem and Akio rammed the door down as hard as they could. After a couple of tries, they finally broke the door down. They saw Alex over by the car with Téa in the backseat.

"Come on, let's get this dude behind bars." Marik tried to wiggle put of his handcuffs until Atem grabbed the stun gun from Akio and shocked him and Akio accidentally.

"Sorry about that." Akio fell on one knee as Marik was knocked out again from the stun gun. But, Akio got back up and shook off the shock.

"Forget it, I'm used to it, really."

**MEANWHILE**

Tristan and Serenity had left the Police Department for being taken in for questioning as they finally cleared up all the issues that they had one through in the past few months They were on their way back to Domino, they stopped at the hospital to go see Joey.

"You think he's okay after what Gozaburo put him through." Serenity asked.

"I'm sure Joey will be alright after all of those bruises he got. But, now that Gozaburo is out of the picture, there's no more need to worry about him. All that we can focus on now is us and our baby." Tristan felt Serenity's swollen stomach as he felt his child move a bit. They went up to the counter to see someone at the desk.

"We're here to see Joey Wheeler?" Tristan told the woman at the desk. She looked into her computer for the name and found it.

"Okay, he is in room 4335 in the Blue Wing. Just follow the directions and you'll find your way there." Tristan and Serenity were given their visitors passes, bowed to her and went to Joey's hospital room. They spent about a couple of minutes looking, but they managed to make it to Joey's room after going through a maze of a hospital. Joey was wired up on a heart monitor bandaged up on his head and lower abdomen after all the injuries Gozaburo had given him and had rested ever since.

"Hey Joey, how are you feeling?" Serenity sat down by his side and held his hand.

"I'm doing alright. Still managing." Tristan walked up to Joey and had a serious look on his face.

"Joey, I want to apologize man. Serenity and I should have stayed back at the house with you."

"Nah, don't worry about it. You guys were smart leaving the house..." Joey tried to sit up as Serenity helped him. "I didn't suffer anything too serious. Doc says I can check out by tomorrow, but I have to take it easy for a few weeks."

"Just as long as you are still in good health, Joey. After all, we are family now." Tristan said as he gave him a thumbs up. "We have to look out for each other." After Serenity and Tristan finished seeing Joey, just as they were about to leave the hospital, Atem and Alex ran in with Téa unconscious on Alex's back.

"Hey guys. What happened?" Atem had no time to explain as he rushed to the Emergency Room.

"I think it would be best if we leave them. I think Téa is in deep trouble." Serenity added.

"We better go see what's wrong with her, too."

Atem and Alex were dropped off by Akio as he was on his way to take Marik to the Police Station. Atem ran through the Emergency Room doors and went up to the counter only to see nobody there.

"Hello?! We need help!" A doctor ran in as he heard Atem from the counter.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Help my daughter, please!" Alex pleaded as the doctor felt Téa's forehead.

"Oh no, she's burning up. Quick, I need a stretcher out here! Now!" A nurse rushed off and managed to get a free stretcher within a minute and Alex laid Téa on the stretcher. On their way back from Marik's secret mansion, Téa felt so weak from not eating for a day and a half and being handcuffed on a bed, she somehow gotten a fever and started to burn up. The doctor rushed her into a room as Atem and Alex were forced to wait outside to see if she would get better. As they were waiting, Tristan and Serenity walked up to them to see what was going on.

"Hey Atem, what's going on? Is Téa okay?" Tristan saw Atem pacing hoping that he wasn't too late to save his fiancé.

"I don't know, but I hope she's okay."

"How did she get into a condition like that?" Atem began to tell how all the madness he went through.

"Téa's ex-boyfriend tried to forcefully have sex with her ever since she dumped him because she caught him cheating on her. Then, he took her and tried to rape her. Alex and I went to save her and managed to take down her Ex. But, on the way back into town, Téa felt weaker as her body was about to give out on her, she caught a fever. And here we are, a bloody mess and waiting for results." As Atem finished, one of the nurses came out as she checked on him.

"Sir, you took some wounds yourself. You should have them be checked out too." The nurse took Atem to see another doctor as Alex, Tristan, and Serenity waited outside Téa's door for results.

About an hour passed and the doctor came out of the door. He saw Alex, Tristan, and Serenity and told them.

"So, how is she, doc? Is my daughter going to be alright?" Alex said in concern.

"She'll be just fine. We managed to bring her fever down, but she is hooked up to a feeding machine to get her energy back up. She just needs to be on it for a few hours and then have a good rest here for tonight."

They all sighed in relief as Atem just came back with his arm bandaged up from his flesh wound. "What happened? Is Téa alright?"

"Yes, she's going to be alright. But, it is best that she should stay here for the night since she is unable to move in her current condition."

"Is it alright if we see her?" Atem asked the Doctor.

"Yes, but her feeding tube prevents her from speaking. But, it won't matter since she is still asleep."

Atem, Alex, Tristan, and Serenity walked into her room to see a feeding tube connected to her mouth, wearing a hospital gown as she is in a deep sleep. Atem sat down next to her holding her hand.

"Téa, I'm so sorry that all of this happened to you." he said. "I just hope that all this crazy crap is behind us and we can finally move on with our lives." Atem started to shed a few tears to see Téa in this condition. As Alex watched Atem holding Téa's hand, he actually sees the real Atem.

'This kid actually puts his life on the line for her. If I hadn't been such an asshole to him before knowing Atem, I wouldn't have said no to him marrying Téa.' Alex walks up to Atem and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Atem, I want to apologize for what I said to you. After seeing what you done to be by Téa's side, I give you my blessings to marry my daughter."

"Thank you. But, right now, I want to be with her alone for a little while." Alex leaves home as Tristan and Serenity walks up to Atem.

"Hey Atem, see you at work tomorrow?" Atem gives Tristan a thumbs up as he and Serenity leave as well.

"At least things are getting back to normal now." Serenity said as she held Tristan's hand.

"Not yet. Now that you are unemployed, we gotta find you a new job. And I think I know just where to get you one." Tristan told her as she giggled.

It was now night-time and Téa was already taken off the feeding machine. She begins to wake up as her vision was a bit blurry. Her eyes open completely only to see Atem asleep by her bedside in a hospital bed.

"Atem?" Téa shook him a bit as he quickly awoken from his sleep. He yawms as he lost track of the time when he fell asleep. "How long have I been here?"

"Just for a couple of hours." Atem told her. "But, it's alright now. You are safe and that's all that matters to me." He kissed her forehead and felt it was at a safe temperature. "Your fever went down too. But, you should get some sleep."

"I want you to sleep with me." She whispers to him. As he was about to do so, the nurse came in on the couple.

"Sir, visiting hours are over. It's time for you to go home." Atem heard her and nodded to the nurse and turned back to Téa.

"I'll come back for you tomorrow." Atem kissed her passionately as she gladly returned the kiss until the nurse let them have their kiss. Atem pulled back and whispered in her ear "When we get home, we are going to have our alone time." Atem left the room as the nurse escorted him out of the hospital.

"I love him so much..." Téa said to herself as she went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Alright, now this story is about to get down to the nitty-gritty. With Marik out of the picture, will things get back to normal or will things stir up again? Meanwhile, with Serenity and Tristan's lives back on track again, what other plans do they have now that their main focus is their soon to have child? Next chapter, I will tell you, so leave your reviews and I shall return with it. See You Next Time!<p> 


	15. What Do You Want?

Hey all you fancy free faces, I have returned and it is about that time I bring you a new chapter to bring your spirits up. I apologize if this kept you guys waiting because I had a lot of stuff to take care of, but I hope that this chapter makes up for my absence! But be warned because there will be a lot of hot stuff in this one, so brace yourselves. Let's get to it! There will be a **lemon** in this chapter! **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Thanks for the reviews:

**Autobot00001** - Thanks man, that means a lot.

**white pedal** - if you think it's sweet now, just wait until you see this chapter.

**Sunrise Phoenix** - Well, yes and no, but let us just have the story explain it to make things clear for everyone.

**The Rainwalker** - Well, it's cool that you stopped by to check out the story, but the MEANWHILE parts are for that comedic touch. Like it goes to one thing and checks out another. Gives everyone that suspenseful feeling of what's to come. But, I'll try to come up with something. Thanks!

**DISCLAIMER!**  
>I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the Story!<p>

* * *

><p>About two weeks have passed since the incident with Marik kidnapping Téa. Ever since then, Marik had been locked up in the holding cell until his court case with Atem and Téa. After Téa had been released from the hospital, it took her exactly two weeks for her to recover from the injuries that she suffered from Marik. Téa told Akio that there were other women in his old mansion as he managed to save them all as they were close to death by dehydration. The women were saved and doctors tended to their injuries as well.<p>

It was morning, Atem wakes up from his slumber hearing an irritating beeping sound. Atem saw the time on his clock as it was 7:00 in the morning. Atem turns off his alarm as he stretches out and prepares for his day. Atem had showered for about ten minutes and had put on a black suit and purple tie. Before he walked out of the room, he watched Téa sleep as it was her last day to stay home before she would end up going to work the next day. He went by her bedside, kissed her forehead and went to work. During the two weeks, Atem installed a security system in their new home to prevent anyone from trying to break in as he always turns on the alarm every time he leaves for work.

Atem drove up at his job prepared to work with suitcase in hand. He walks inside as he enters the elevator. While he was heading to his office, the elevator stopped on a floor when the door opened to see Tristan walk in. As the elevator closed, they begin to catch up.

"So Atem, how's Téa been after all that carnage you went through?" Atem sighed as he told him.

"She's been alright. Ever since she got out of the hospital, she has recovered from all of her bruises and have done her best to eat what she has to consume. Don't forget, she was in that mansion for a day and a half."

"And the guy who took her? What happened to him?"

"Marik is still in a holding cell as Akio told me." Atem continued. "When Akio shot his eyes out, doctors checked both of his eyes and only his right eye was shot out. He can still see in his left eye. That bastard doesn't deserve to have his vision."

"But, he is in jail, right?" Tristan asked.

"Yes..." Atem nodded. "What Téa had told Akio was that there were other women in that mansion with her. Those women were saved, but a few are still in the hospital healing from those injuries Marik gave them. Those women won't be the same again after what he did, but at least he's locked up now." Atem picked his head up and changed the subject. "What about you, Tristan? How is your wife?"

Tristan didn't know how to respond after their incident with Gozaburo Kaiba as he shot his head in and killed him in an instant. What he did was talk about what was going on with their pregnancy. "Well, Serenity is 5 months pregnant today, but I don't know how to keep her calm. She's been getting Mood Swings lately."

"I'm sure that's normal. Just spend some more time with her. Do something for her." Tristan took Atem's advice and he thought of something.

"Okay, I will do something for her." As the elevator stopped again, Tristan was at his floor. "I better get back to work. I'll see you on the weekend, maybe." The two men waved off as Atem got to his floor to get to work. Before he walked into his office, he received a phone call from his phone as it was Kaiba ringing for him.

"Yes, Kaiba?"

"I need you to come into my office before you leave home today. We need to talk." Kaiba hung up as Atem was confused on what he wanted from him.

"Was it something that I did?" Atem entered his office as he began to start his paperwork that Kaiba had given him.

Back at the house, Téa woke up when she knows that she has to go back to work tomorrow. Téa walks downstairs to the kitchen to make herself some food. Téa has had a lot on her mind after Marik kidnapped her and felt sorry for Atem that she wasn't strong enough to defend for herself.

"Maybe I should take up self-defense classes. After Atem and Dad risked their lives to save me, I should actually take it upon myself to actually physically defend myself." Téa made herself a sandwich as she went to the living room and pulled out some tapes her mother had. They were gymnastics tapes as Téa told her mother that she wanted to become a dancer as her career goal. Before she could, she gets a call from her phone seeing that its Atem calling her.

"Hey baby."

"Hey Téa, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Kaiba needs to talk to me before I get home, so I'll be home a little late."

"No, it's okay Atem. Your job is important, but I want to tell you that I am gonna take up self-defense." Hearing Téa say that made Atem a little concerned.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Positive!" She said. "After what I had to go through, it would be a good idea since you almost died just to save me." Atem gave it some thought and he thought Téa being able to defend herself without him around would be a good idea.

"Okay Téa. But, I will be there by your side if you need an extra hand."

"You will and always will be. Well, I better let you get back to work."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, Atem." She hung up and got started watching her mother's tapes while Atem kept on typing on his computer.

Back with Tristan in his department, he was finally back at work after being gone. Ever since he came back two weeks ago, he had a lot of catching up to do for his job. And he had to help Serenity find a new job. Throughout the day, he was hopped up on caffeine just to get through the day. For Tristan, the day went by so slow as he was in the break room trying to take a nap and try to think.

'Oh man, my head hurts. But, it's for Serenity and our child. If only I could try to relax without having to think so much.' Before Tristan could try to catch up on his sleep, someone came into the break room. Tristan would think it'd be Kaiba, so he jumped up and drank his coffee, but instead it was just Duke. Tristan sighed in relief and sat back down.

"Oh man, it's just you Duke. Don't scare me like that, man!"

"Sorry Tristan." Duke told Tristan. "You don't look so good. Are you feeling alright?" Duke felt concerned about Tristan's well-being since he got back from his "vacation" and he was running himself ragged without having a chance to talk to Duke or Atem most of the time.

"Yeah, as soon as I get home, I'm going straight to sleep." Duke sat down next to him at the table and tried helping him.

"It'll be okay man. At least tomorrow will be Saturday, you got the day off, don't you?" Tristan nodded as his head was down on the table. "So, there you go. You can be able to rest and be ready by Monday."

"Yeah... and when I get home, I know exactly what I am gonna do."

As the day went by, it was already time for all the workers to leave their shifts. Everybody was preparing to head home, but Atem still had to go see Kaiba before he could leave. Atem grabbed his suitcase and left his office as he went next door to Kaiba's office. Atem knocked on his door as his receptionist already left.

"Come in..." Atem opened the door and saw Kaiba working on some new plans for his company. Atem walked in as Kaiba began to notice him. "Have a seat, Atem."

Atem sat down across Kaiba's desk as he wanted to talk important business with Atem.

"Is there something that you wanted to talk to me about, Kaiba?"

"Listen, I am planning on having a Holiday Duel Tournament go down at Kaiba Colosseum this winter and since its four months away, I would like you to spread the word out about it over the web and across the country."

"Why spread out this kind of information now?" Atem asked as Kaiba replied.

"Because there will be qualifying matches to happen in the most famous countries in the world: Los Angeles, Dallas, Boston, Brazil, Beijing, Paris, England, Berlin, Moscow, Tokyo, and even here in Domino."

"And this will concern me, why?" Atem was still lost on what Kaiba was saying because he had a proposal for him.

"If this becomes a success and sells out completely, I shall promote you to becoming my Vice President of Kaiba Corp." This was Atem's big opening. If he was promoted that position, he would be able to have an amazing winter wedding for him and Téa and be promoted beforehand, but he had to get the word out as soon as possible.

"Very well then, Kaiba. I'll get started on the flyer tomorrow."

"Qualifying matches will start in two weeks, spread the word out before then." Atem bowed to Kaiba as he left his office.

**MEANWHILE**

Tristan just drove up into his garage as he turned off the car and became too tired to move. Tristan did his very best to keep his body moving. As he entered inside the house, he saw Serenity sitting on the couch reading the baby books. Tristan took off his suit and unbuttoned his shirt as he laid down and rested next to her as he heard his child's faint kicking. He sat up a bit as he saw what Serenity was reading.

"Hey Serenity... whatcha reading...? Baby book?" He said seductively. He kissed her neck softly as she giggled.

"Stop, I'm ticklish... Anyways, yes I am reading the baby book." As she kept reading on, she saw the part of how a pregnant woman can have sex. "Tristan, listen to this." Tristan sat up as he read the book with her.

"What is it?"

"It says here in the baby book that during the second trimester of pregnancy, the couple can still be able to have sex. The baby's heartbeat won't react to my own as it is protected in the water sac. If my pregnancy is past 14 weeks, it's okay. And I'm only 23 weeks."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tristan didn't want anything bad to happen to Serenity or the baby as he had second thoughts.

"I'm sure..." Serenity leaned towards Tristan as she locked lips with him and Tristan returned the kiss. The minute they did that, they both went straight towards stairs and went up to their bedroom as they were still kissing and moaning. Tristan and Serenity had stopped kissing as they made it into the bedroom. Tristan began to remove her shirt slowly to reveal her bra, panties, and her belly bump.

"Your turn..." Tristan whispered as Serenity took off his tie and unbuttoned his white-collar shirt. Then, Serenity removed his pants as he had on his boxer briefs. Tristan resumed kissing Serenity as they both began to lay down on the bed. They both began to moan as they were still kissing. Tristan then began to give navel kisses to Serenity as he felt the baby kicking. Tristan went back up as he kisses her neck gently. Serenity stopped him as he moved back a bit from her face.

"Take it off... all of it..." Tristan began to remove her panties as he ripped them off of her. As he did that, Serenity removed the strap on her bra and threw it on the floor. As she did that, Serenity grabbed Tristan by his butt as she took off his boxer briefs revealing his manhood.

"If it hurts Serenity... I'll stop..." Tristan told her.

"No, it's okay, I want this. I want you. I want you so bad." Tristan had never seen her act like this as he did what she wanted.

"Alright..." Tristan kisses Serenity with so much passion as she was feeling him thrust into her womanhood. They began to moan as Tristan kept thrusting at a safe pace to prevent anything from happening to their child. To Tristan, it was better safe than sorry.

"Oh, Tristan, do it!"

"Yes, I'm doing it... for you... for our child..." Tristan and Serenity had kept going as Serenity yelled out his name and they were both loudly moaning in pleasure. As Tristan climaxed, his seed shot straight into Serenity as he sighed and laid next to Serenity covering himself up as did she.

"So, how was that?" Tristan asked.

"It was amazing..." She said as she was tired out. Tristan looked at the time and it was 8:00 p.m., and he was exhausted from working these past two weeks.

"I better get some rest. I worked really hard today."

"Okay Tristan. I love you." She kissed Tristan as he returned the kiss.

"I love you too, Serenity." Tristan saw her smiling as he drifted off to sleep. Serenity got up from the bed holding her pregnant belly as she put on a pink robe. She went to the bathroom to check her womanhood and she saw no blood.

'Oh good. Nothing happened.' Serenity thought to herself as she removed her robe and put on her shirt from before and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope that I brought home the bacon in a way. But, now that this chapter is done, what did you guys think about it? Is Atem doing the right thing by getting the promotion? Is Tristan going to stay awake for the next chapter? Just leave your reviews and I will have those questions answered for it. See You Next Time!<p> 


	16. Feeling Feelings Inside

Hey peeps, never fear because The MAN WITH IMAGINATION (echos) is here. So, as you may have known, I made a lemon last chapter. I know, it was my first attempt so cut me some slack. So, I am going to try again and see what I can try this time. Anyways, let us continue to the new chapter since it took me so damn long to do it. There is a **LEMON** in this chapter. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Thanks for the reviews:

**white pedal** - Why thank you. I do my best.

**Autobot00001** - You think that was good, wait until you see this one.

**Sunrise Phoenix** - Well, we will get back to Marik's situation in a minute. Right now, I gotta explain everything else with the two major couples.

**DISCLAIMER!**

I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

><p>The following morning, Serenity woke up with the bright warm sun shining brightly onto her face. Her eyes open up to reveal herself in her long pajama shirt. As he rubbed the temples on her head, she tries to think back what happened last night.<p>

"Oh, my head. What did we do last night?" She took a look at Tristan and saw that he was completely naked. "Oh yeah, that's right. Tristan and I had sex." She watched as Tristan rolled around in bed still asleep. Serenity put on baggy shorts as she went to the kitchen to make breakfast while upstairs, the smell of her cooking ended up going upstairs as Tristan woke up from the smell as he had a huge appetite. He got up out of bed as he put on a fresh pair of boxers and a green sleeveless shirt. He went downstairs as he became attracted to the smell to see Serenity cooking. He walks up behind her as he caresses her waist feeling their baby.

"Well, good morning sleepy head." she said.

"Same to you. How are you and this one feeling today?"

"Fine. Just felt like cooking for all of us." Tristan caressed Serenity as she was about to finish cooking scrambled eggs for breakfast. She served both Tristan and herself as they both sat down to eat, but while they ate their food, Tristan had something on his mind.

"So Serenity, have you found a job yet?" he asked while drinking his ice water

"Actually yes, I have. I'm going to be working as a receptionist at Kaiba Corp." Tristan spat out the water across the kitchen when he found out she will be working at his job.

"Are you serious? How did you get the job?"

"The Manager there gave it to me since he saw my appearance. And he wanted to give the job to me."

"Well, pregnancy does work for those that are in need of work. That's great to know you are working at the company now." Serenity felt a little offended from his remark.

"Are you trying to say I can't support myself?" Tristan opened his mouth until Serenity stopped him from doing so. "Wait, don't answer that. Look, the point is that I got a job and it will at least give me time to make money for us until I have our baby, okay?"

"Alright Sweetie, I believe you."

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

It was almost the end of summer as Serenity and Tristan were ready to go to work. Serenity wore a Red blazer shirt with matching skirt. Serenity's stomach was rapidly growing as their child grew little by little these past few weeks. Tristan wore his usual Black suit with black tie as he checked his watched.

"Well, we better get going. You ready for your first day on the job?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Serenity and Tristan took their car as they headed straight for Kaiba Corp. Building. Serenity felt nervous working at a new site. After her clothing store job was gone when Gozaburo was around, she felt a little out of place working in a new environment. As the couple made it to the building, they entered inside as Serenity looked around. She became speechless.

"Well, I have to go clock in over at my station. Will you be okay?" Tristan shook her as she was still dazed out a bit by the scenery. Serenity came back to reality and turned to Tristan.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be fine Tristan." She kissed her husband as they parted ways, but now that she is working in Kaiba Corp. with Tristan since they are now coworkers with each other. Serenity didn't let it get in the way as she clocked in herself and got to her workstation.

Tristan went in the elevator to his area of work as he put on a protective helmet as Tristan worked in the manufacturing area of the building. Duke walked in as he saw Tristan coming in for his shift.

"Tristan. How goes things between you and Serenity?"

"It's going alright now. She actually surprised me a few weeks ago."

"What did Serenity surprise you with, I may ask?" Duke said in a stern tone.

"Well..." Tristan didn't know how to explain it to Duke, so he said it to him short and sweet. "Serenity is working here as a receptionist now." Duke's eyes widened when he just found out his wife works in Kaiba Corp. with them now. "Don't get any ideas Duke. She works at the front of the office building."

"What?! I didn't say anything. I totally respect it. She's pregnant, she needs a job, and I guess she somehow gotten one here." Duke replied stammering.

"Yeah... Anyways Duke, I'm planning Atem's Bachelor Party and it's gonna take place a week before the wedding. So that way, he can prepare, we get our tuxes, and just like that, Atem gets to be a married man."

"Yeah, but do you know when his wedding will be?" Duke asked.

"Of course, Christmas Day."

"But what about Serenity, what if she goes into labor?" Tristan forgot all about Serenity's due date, but he had to make sure he stays close to home to make sure his wife gives birth by then and he had an idea.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot about Serenity's due date. I better do it two weeks before the wedding date then."

As Tristan was planning Atem's Bachelor Party, hours went by and Atem himself was in Kaiba's office talking about the Tournament he told Atem to promote. Atem was sitting down in a chair as Kaiba finished checking the results from all the tournament entrants are planning to take part and came out with nearly 100,000 entrants from all over the world.

"I am impressed Atem. You actually managed to spread the word about the Tournament. You have managed to get people on board with this."

"Thank you Kaiba. It may have taken me two weeks to get the promotion out, but I did it." Atem was tired from promoting the tournament as he had bags on his eyes.

"You did prove me wrong, so it looks like I have no other choice." Kaiba stood up as he extended his hand out to Atem. "Congratulations, Vice-President Atem." Atem shook his hand and accepted the promotion.

"Thank you. You won't regret this."

"I better not. Now get to work." Atem bowed to Kaiba and left his office. He went back to his office and saw an e-mail. It was addressed to Kaiba.

"What did he send me?" Atem opened the e-mail as it was forms that he had to sign electronically to make his promotion official.

The day was already done and Atem was in the middle of driving back home. As he drove, he gets a call straight from his bluetooth.

"Hello?" On the other line, he is hearing nothing from the other line. "Hello? Anyone there?" The call ended immediately when Atem knew who would make a call like that. Atem makes it home and in his house.

"Atem, is that you?" He heard Téa's voice, knowing that she is home. He looks into the kitchen seeing her in her baggy shorts and white shirt.

"Yeah, I'm home. I thought you weren't here for a second."

"What made you think that?" she asked him.

"I received an unknown call earlier before I came home. I thought that it would be Marik again, but I guess I was wrong." Téa walked towards him as she comforts him.

"Just try to relax Atem. You just had a long day at work. Marik is locked in prison now, so you don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Oh, that reminds me, Téa. I got promoted to Vice-President today. So, that means our wedding coming up Christmas Day, it will be the best one we will never forget."

"Oh Atem, that's wonderful news. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks. That really means a lot, especially when it's coming from you." Atem grabs Téa by her arms and wrapped them around him. He leaned forward towards her and pressed his lips onto hers. Téa was feeling the tension Atem was giving her and returned the kiss. She pulled away as did Atem. She went back towards the stove to serve their dinner. When Téa served him food, he moved it to the side and kept on nuzzling her neck.

"Atem, please. I'm serving us dinner." She said laughing. Atem leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Let's skip dinner and go straight for the dessert. You..." Atem picked up Téa bridal style as she took him upstairs into their bedroom. Téa liked the idea as she let him do what he wanted to her.

"Dessert it is." she said.

They make it to the bedroom as Atem put Téa on the bed and laid her down on it. He gets on top of her as she removes Atem's suit and tie. Atem removed her shirt as his body pressed down onto hers and began to lock lips. Both asked for entrance into each other and was granted permission. They kissed with a passion for more than three minutes. Atem was biting down softly on her lower lip. Téa went towards Atem's ear and nibbled on it and then whispered into it.

"Take it off, please." She told him.

"As you wish." Atem removed her shorts first slowly and threw them onto the floor. Téa began to remove his dress pants as well. Atem didn't mind as he pressed onto her lips again. They both felt their skin as Atem moaned in delight.

"Oh Téa, your skin... it's so moist."

"Yes, yours is so soft. I love it. I love you." Téa moaned.

"And I, you Téa." Atem grabbed Téa's bra and slipped it from her revealing her breasts. Atem licked her left breast and Téa felt the pleasure she was given by Atem. She grabbed Atem by his boxers and slid them off revealing his manhood. Atem felt free as a bird when she freed it from the cage. He did the same as he took off Téa's panties. She felt them being removed as she nuzzled on his neck. Both of them sat up as they stared into each others eyes. Blue eyes met Amethyst as their burning passion was about to be ignited.

"Are you ready for this?" Atem asked.

"Yes... I am. Now, do it!" She replied.

Atem began to press down onto Téa's lips as she returned the kiss. Atem began to go further into the rabbit hole as he began to thrust into her. Téa wrapped her arms around him as both of their bodies pressed together as Atem kept thrusting on.

"Oh, Atem, yes, please..."

"Yes, I am, I am doing it for you, uh, my love." Atem kept thrusting as they both felt a release.

"Oh, Atem!" Téa screamed when she felt Atem's seed be shot into her. Both felt relaxed as Atem landed beside her in the bed. Both were panting from having sex.

"That felt incredible Atem. I enjoyed every minute of it."

"I'm glad that you did. Was it your first time?" Téa felt a little embarrassed about it, but she wasn't afraid to admit it to him.

"Yes Atem, this actually is my first time. And I'm glad that my first was with you." She smiled at him and held his hand. Atem smiled back and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I'm glad too."

**3 MONTHS LATER**

It was nearing the First day of December. Thanksgiving has passed as did Black Friday. Atem had a day off from work and he managed to beat the cold when he had a heater running in the house. Téa had to work a double shift to come up with enough money to help Atem reserve a church before the big wedding day. Atem was inside of his Study Room typing down his reports from Kaiba's tournaments. He managed to finish them throughout the entire day, but he heard the doorbell ring. Atem answered it and Duke and Tristan was at the door.

"Hey you two, what's up?" Tristan and Duke had a sly grin on their face and Atem had a hunch what would be going on. "What's with that look you two?"

"We are going to take you out tonight for your BACHELOR PARTY!" Tristan and Duke grabbed Atem and took him upstairs. Atem dressed up in a black long sleeve shirt, black jeans with chains coming out of his back pocket, and a blue Jacket and scarf.

"Alright Atem, we are gonna go out tonight, even though it's cold out, and we are make sure you have a good time before you are a married man!" Duke told him.

"If you want to have me leave the house, so be it." Atem checked the time on his watch as it was only 4:30 pm. "Let's go have some fun." Atem, Tristan, and Duke left the house. Before Atem could leave, he left a small note for Téa before she got home. Atem took off with the guys in Tristan's car as they drove off in the cold weather.

* * *

><p>Well, I apologize again that it took me so long. I had things to deal with. You know how life is because you never know what it might throw at you. Anyways, now that Atem and Téa are days away from their biggest day, how is Atem going to spend his night with Tristan and Duke? And how will Serenity be feeling now that her due date is soon? Just leave your reviews and I shall return again with a new chapter! I promise! See You Next Time!<p> 


	17. Bachelor Party Panic: Part 1

Hey you guys, I have returned from a BIG convention. I apologize that I was gone for too long, but I give you guys the best chapter that I can make my brain fart out. Warning: the chapter that you will read may cause laughter, addicted reading, and explosive diarrhea. So, enjoy seeing the Bachelors enjoy the party. So says The MAN WITH IMAGINATION! (echos)

Thanks for the reviews:

**Autobot00001** - Thanks. But, lets see if I can deliver. And not the kind of delivering you are thinking. That's for later.

**Sunrise Phoenix** - That part with the phone, it will become clear to you soon. I will make sure you will be surprised when you find out.

**white pedal** - Thanks so much my friend.

**DISCLAIMER!**

I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

><p>It has only been 10 minutes since the guys drove off to have Atem's Bachelor Party in the freezing cold. No snow was on the ground as they were all in the car when Atem was in the back lying down bored while Tristan is driving him and Duke out of Domino to Tokyo where he will spend his bachelor celebration. Atem sat back up and had a grin on his face.<p>

"Any idea where you two are taking me?"

"You just wait and see Atem. I got something planned for you." Tristan replied.

"Tristan and I planned this out, but just be surprised when we take you there. Okay?" Duke told Atem.

"Fine..." The guys drove through the highway when they saw glimmering lights near the city of Tokyo. Atem saw as Duke's eyes were glimmering in awe from seeing the town of Tokyo.

"It looks so beautiful." Duke wept. "And this is where I was actually raised." Tristan and Atem were shocked to hear this coming out from Duke. "Yeah, I kinda forgot to mention that. Let's just say that my parents and I had some "difficult" times while I was still young."

"Well, whatever happened is in the past. Right now, we are going to have ourselves a guys night out! That is the present!" Tristan screeched his brakes to a halt as he saw some sort of traffic jam in downtown Tokyo. What it looked like was a small car accident as Police were having the cars move slowly around the accident. Tristan, Atem, and Duke kept driving as they saw the incident up close on their way.

"What happened here?" Tristan said to himself.

"It looks like someone wasn't driving straight." Duke implied.

"We better be more cautious on the roads otherwise we might end up like that." Atem pointed to the two crashed cars. The trio kept going as they made it towards their destination. It was a small building with flashing lights coming through the windows.

"What is this place?"

"It's called Skill. But, it is not the club we are going to. Just trust me, once we go in there, just let me do all the talking." Duke explained. Tristan parked the car and the trio walked through the doors. Atem and Tristan's eyes were in a trance being surprised on what they saw. It was none other than a dance club. The lights were rotating around in circles and people were just dancing like they didn't care. Duke searched around for someone and found that person.

"Come on! Follow me guys!" Atem and Tristan did what Duke said and followed him to the back of the club. They stop by a back door with a bouncer guarding it.

"Nobody is allowed to enter." He told the guys.

"Don't worry, I know what to do." Duke stepped in and gave the bouncer a secret handshake only he and the Bouncer knew. It went on for about a good minute while Atem and Tristan observed and saw how long it was for that handshake to go on.

"Alright, you can enter."

"These two are with me, it's my friend's Bachelor Party." Duke told him.

"Well, why didn't you say that before? Go right in fellas." The bouncer unlocked the door with his key and let them through. It was a case of stairs that lead downstairs. The guys went down and they saw the hallway getting darker. Tristan used his phone as a small flashlight to see the rest of the way down. Tristan turned to Duke and became concerned about where the stairs would lead them.

"Duke, where are you taking us? These stairs feel like they go on forever."

"Yes." Atem added. "Tristan is right."

"Calm down you bunch of girls. We're almost there." The guys kept going down the stairs and saw a door. Atem went towards it as he turned the knob and opened it slowly. There was a flash of light revealing an underground casino. The place had games like every other casino. A blackjack table, various slot machines, a poker round table, a buffet, and even had maids carrying a plate with a cup and Chardonnay bottle.

"Duke..." Atem was at a loss for words for what he saw. "What is this place?"

"This is a casino called the Underground Goldmine." Duke replied. "It's a secret casino only certain people like me know about. And it HAS to stay a secret, got it?" Both of them nodded in agreement and began to have the time of their lives.

Back at Domino, Téa makes it home as she walked through the cold winds from her job and could finally relax with Atem. When she entered the kitchen, she saw a note on the counter. She picked it up and reads it.

"Téa, went out with Tristan and Duke. They both forced me to go with them to throw a Bachelor Party for me. Be back later. Love you, Atem."

Téa felt a little left out that nobody didn't throw her a Party for her as she was going to be a married woman soon. Though Serenity would want to, but she couldn't go anywhere unless she had the car which Tristan took for the night. Téa threw away the note and went up to the bedroom.

"I am glad Atem is having fun, but since I barely have any female friends, I don't know what to do now." She changed out of her uniform and into a pink shirt and shorts. She flopped on her bed and just watched her shows for the rest of the night until she fell asleep.

Back with Serenity, she was up in the middle of the night reading her book in her room since she couldn't sleep with the baby moving inside her. Serenity was about 37 weeks and was due in two weeks time before her child would arrive. By the time she finished reading, she turned off her light and tried to get to sleep. She tried to, but had a lot on her mind.

'I don't know if I'm ready to be a mom. With Tristan working, he might not be around to see the baby grow up. No! Don't think that! You are a strong and independent woman. You overcame the odds before and you can handle this. But, Tristan left to help Atem have the time of his life. I hope he comes back home.' Serenity became lost in her thoughts and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Serenity woke up and turned the other way. She didn't see Tristan next to her bedside. She got up from her bed and makes a call to Tristan's phone, but there was no response on the other line, it just went to voicemail knowing that his phone either died or got turned off. Serenity became a little worried as she called Téa on her phone.

"Hello?"

"Téa, it's Serenity. Tristan never came back home last night."

"That makes both of us. Atem left me a note saying that he left with Tristan and Duke to have a Bachelor Party, but he never came back either." Both of them were scared something might have happened to them.

"I'm scared Téa. I think something might have happened to them. Do you think they're okay?"

"I'm not sure Serenity. But, let's just hope the guys are safe. Wherever they are."

"I hope you're right, Téa. I'll ask Tristan's friends and see where they might be."

"Good idea." Both Téa and Serenity hung up their phones and tried calling everyone that they knew if they saw Atem or Tristan. But, Téa never bothered trying to call Atem. She facepalmed herself not thinking that beforehand. She begins to dial his number waiting for a response. She waited a few seconds and got a response.

"Nnnghh... Téa?"

"Atem, are you okay? Where are you?"

"I don't know, but my head is seriously throbbing." Téa was happy that Atem was okay.

"You almost gave me a heart attack. You never came back home last night." she said angrily.

"I apologize for that. I see Tristan and Duke. They look knocked out too. I'll make sure that I get home soon Téa. You wouldn't believe the night I went through."

"I hope it was worth it since you gave me a scare."

"I'll make it up to you. You know I love you."

"I love you too, but make sure you tell me you were gonna be home late next time."

"Right." Atem's battery dies right then and there as gets up and looks around where he is. He looks around the room and sees he and the guys stayed in a hotel room for the night. He looks outside and he is still in the Tokyo district. He turns around seeing Tristan waking up in his boxers and shirt. He walks up to Atem rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Atem, what time is it?" Atem checked for the time around the room and he found a clock that had the time and it said 8:00 a.m. on the clock. Atem throws Tristan his clothes as Atem was already fully dressed when he woke up.

"Get dressed Tristan. We have to get back to Domino City. Téa is worried sick and I have a safe bet Serenity is worried too." Tristan nodded in agreement as they hear a knock on their door. Atem opens it and it is a man in a red suit with a silver briefcase. He handed Atem the briefcase without question.

"Here are your winnings Mr. Muto. Congratulations."

"Uh, thank you." The man leaves as he closes the door. Atem places the briefcase on the table.

"What's in there, Atem?"

"It's supposed to be my winnings. I must have won a huge jackpot or something from last night. The problem is that I don't remember anything." Atem had his mind scrambled like crazy as he tried to remember. The two suddenly heard a noise in the other room seeing Duke in bed knocked out and with drool coming out of his mouth. Tristan pushed him off the bed to wake him up.

"Hey, what's that for?!" Duke yelled, but he felt the pain in his head too.

"Get dressed Duke. We have to get home now." Duke got up and put on his clothes from last night and put on his shoes.

"What's up with you?" Duke asked Atem.

"Téa is worried sick about me."

"And Serenity is worried about me." Tristan added. "We gotta leave now. Come on!" The trio rushed downstairs to the lobby as they checked out and got into the car with the briefcase Atem had recieved. About an hour passed and Atem, Tristan, and Duke make it back home as they stopped to see Serenity. When the guys walked in, she and Téa were sitting on the couch waiting for them. The girls gave them an upset look at them knowing that they were pissed.

"I hope you two have an explanation on why you were out at night and didn't come back." Téa told them.

"We made it back alive and we brought this too. I hope this makes up for our night out." Atem opened the briefcase he had in his hand and opened it up to show his winnings. The amount was ¥10,000,000 inside. The girls were in awe from Atem's winnings. "I will promise to split the amount with you if you promise not to bring this up again."

"Atem, the bribe won't work." Atem sighed from what Téa said. She walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "But, I am glad that you are alright." Atem held her as he dropped his case of money. Duke stepped in as he needed to break up this moment.

"Guys, I know this is all touching, but I have to get going." Serenity got up slowly from the couch.

"Hold it Duke." She told him. "That still doesn't excuse you why you guys were out." Duke sighed as he sat down in a nearby chair to start explaining.

"Alright, I know what happened." Everyone sat down on the couch as Duke brought his chair up towards them. "You have to promise me that what I am about to tell you, promise me that you won't tell this to anyone, okay?"

"We promise Duke." They all said.

"Okay, the story begins when we got to Tokyo." Duke began to explain.

* * *

><p>Well, this story is going somewhere I think. But, I hope you guys liked it because I had to make up for all the days being away for this. Well, what do you guys think happened to them last night? Just leave your reviews and maybe you were right or wrong about it. Well, I am off to go places so I can get that inspiration back in my head. See You Next Time!<p> 


	18. Bachelor Party Panic: Part 2

Hey peeps, I am back because I am going to continue where I left off from last chapter because it left you questioning what would end up happening next. So, I give you what happened with the guys. Enjoy at your own risk. Lol

Thanks for the reviews:

**Autobot00001** - Yeah thanks. I just got too lazy to write. Plus, I had work.

**white pedal** - Duke has many secrets, but he knows what he saw. Duh...

**Sunrise Phoenix** - Yep, I added in a small Hangover reference just because. But, what happened at the casino underground. That is what you will find out about RIGHT NOW!

**The Rainwalker **- I try my best to keep it good. The lemons, I am still doing my best working on them. Even though it isn't "me" per say, but I bring people what they want to read.

**DISCLAIMER!**

I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

><p>~ <strong>LAST NIGHT<strong> ~

Tristan, Atem, and Duke went through the door that the long case of stairs brought to them and what they see was an underground casino. Atem and Tristan were speechless, at a loss for words seeing the games that the casino had to offer. A roulette table, numerous slot machines, small booths for bets, blackjack stations, and a fountain in the middle of the entire place. Duke stopped Atem and Tristan from going any further.

"Before we do anything, you guys have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this place. Not even to your wives." Atem and Tristan looked at each other and turned back to Duke.

"We promise Duke." Atem told him.

"Yeah. You can totally trust us man." Tristan added.

"Good." When the trio began to play in the casino, a woman with long black hair came up to them as she had a playboy bunny outfit on carrying a plate of shot glasses full of Chardonnay. She gave them a seductive look wanting them to drink.

"Excuse me gentleman, but would you care for a shot?" The woman tried to talk them into having a drink. Atem turned one down for the time being. However, Duke and Tristan decided to have a drink.

"Come on Atem, live a little. We're trying to help you have a good time." Duke wrapped his arm around his shoulder with shot glass in hand.

"I know, but I want to be sober enough just to play these casino games." Tristan sipped his drink starting to feel a little tipsy.

"Fine. Where should we start?" Atem looked around and walked towards the blackjack table. He took his seat as the dealer began to throw cards to the players and Atem.

"How much do you wager?"

"What's the lowest amount that I CAN wager?" Atem asked.

"Ten dollars are the lowest amount to bet." Atem placed said amount on the table and got back two poker chips for the wager. The dealer drew playing cards and tossed two cards to Atem and each of the other players around the table. Atem looks at his cards and has the Queen of Hearts and the Jack of Spades. Atem was handed a bad hand at first, but he wanted to set his hand to lady luck.

"Hit or Stay?" The Dealer asked. Atem wanted to push his luck if he wanted another card from the dealer. Tristan told him to live it up tonight on his Bachelor Party, so Atem went for it.

"Hit me!" Atem had a determined look on his face as the dealer drew a card from the deck. Atem closed his eyes for a few seconds, opened them up again and it revealed the Ace of Spades. "I shall stay."

"Alright..." The dealer drew cards for the other players and only a few of them went over their goal amount and got a BUST. It was only Atem and a shaded man in a black hood. "Okay, show what you got, gentleman."

"20!" The hooded man showed he had a Nine of Diamonds, Three of Spades, and the Eight of Spades.

"Sorry, but I won. 21!" Atem flipped over his card showing he had 21 in total as he was given his total winning amount.

"Play me once more." The Hooded Man and Atem kept on going playing Blackjack. The hooded man kept wagering chips as Atem kept on beating him with sheer luck. Duke and Tristan saw as he earned the winnings from Blackjack little by little as they kept drinking their Chardonnay glasses from the Playboy Bunnies. Atem went from Ten Dollars to $500 and counting. The game lasted for about an hour and the Hooded Man kept on wagering money from straight out of his pocket as he kept losing while Atem kept winning hands by having the greater amount than him or hits 21 on his amount.

"ENOUGH!" The Hooded Man slammed his hands on the table. "You must be cheating having to win every game against me!"

"How am I cheating?" Atem stood up and one of the bouncers went up to him and searched his entire body. The bouncer checked his jacket, pockets, and to search for anything that may have had Atem cheating the whole time. Atem sat back down as the bouncer found nothing as he was being a fair player.

"This is pure bullshit!" The hooded man flips the Blackjack table, faces Atem, and pulls out two pistols out from his inner hood pockets. Everybody screamed and got down to the floor pointing the guns at Atem.

"Whoa! How did he sneak a gun in here?!" Tristan asked.

"I am taking those winnings, and unless you want to stay alive, I suggest you hand over those winning poker chips to me so I can cash them." Atem heard what he said, but he began thinking to himself.

'Wait a minute, why do I know that voice from somewhere? It sounds so familiar.'

"Atem! What are you thinking man? Just give him the chips so you won't die!" Tristan was tipsy, but wasn't too drunk. He didn't want to see one of his friends die, especially this close to his wedding day.

"Atem..." The Hooded Man heard Tristan say his name. "I would say it's been nice knowing you." The man prepared to shoot as his gun clicked. "But, I would be lying!"

"How would you know that?" Atem asked. "How would you know me if you and I never really met?" The Hooded man began to sweat. "Alright, its time that you show yourself! Show us what you are hiding under that hood! Marik!" The Hooded man took of his hood and showed that it actually was Marik. He had an eyepatch on his left eye when Akio shot it and lost sight from it.

"What?! I heard that guy got locked up in prison!" Duke yelled. Marik shot his pistol towards Duke to shut him up. Duke felt a shock from the impact near the bullet hole. Duke was lucky he didn't get shot. Marik continued to explain.

"Your friend is right! I was locked up in prison. Or at least that's what I wanted everyone to think. Before I was sent to Jail, Akio had me in a holding cell with another blonde just like me. Sure it was difficult to try to change hairstyles, but it was worth it because he was sent to prison in my place and the guy I was in that holding cell with was just your average drunk. To put it in retrospect, your friend Akio sent the wrong guy to Prison."

"Someone stop him!" one person yelled. Everyone else began murmuring in fear. Marik became irritated and shot another bullet in the air. The casino grew silent yet again.

"Atem, I am taking my winnings and leaving while you are going to stay right there and watch me leave with it." Marik pointed a gun at Atem in one hand as he grabbed a bag and put in the poker chips. As he finished, he carried the bag towards the cash-in booth. But before he could do so, a bullet was shot onto Marik's arm, dropping his pistol in the process. Marik turned around and saw a guy with long navy hair, ruby eyes, and wore nothing but black clothes.

"What?!" Atem took advantage of the distraction and ran towards Marik, snatching his gun. Marik pulled out his other gun and pointed it at Atem's head. Atem stopped in his tracks when he pointed the gun at Marik's heart. Both men were at a stalemate as they both kept their eyes on each other.

"Looks like one of us will be leaving this place alive." Marik cocked his gun and was about to shoot. Another shot was fired at Marik's arm again and Marik fell to the floor holding his arm keeping the blood from pouring out. The Navy-haired Man dashed to Marik and handcuffed him behind his back. Atem got up from the floor as Tristan and Duke got up after the man.

"As you were, everyone!" The people inside the underground casino got back up from the floor and resumed what they were doing. The bouncer escorted The man and Marik out of the Casino. Atem, Duke, and Tristan continued to follow him as they were back upstairs on the club floor. The group was back outside as he put Marik inside a police car and locked the doors from the inside. The trio managed to catch up with him as he wanted to give thanks.

"I just want to thank you for saving my life back there." Atem said calmly.

"It's no problem. After all..." He took off his navy hair revealing it was a wig. The man removed contacts from his eyes, revealing it was Akio in disguise. "I HAVE dealt with guys like him before."

"Akio?" Atem was in shock.

"How did you know where to find that guy?" Duke asked. "More importantly, how were you able to go downstairs?"

"Simple, really. But, I better tell it in a way you can understand." Akio explained. "When I found out from my boss that Marik wasn't put in prison and I sent the wrong guy, I had to go out and search for him on my own. When I released Marik, who I thought was the drunk, I put a tag on him if he tried anything. Once it went off, I swooped down to his location and kept an eye on him. When the tag went off again, it led me to this place." Akio pointed at the club. "When I saw you guys, I thought that he lured you into a trap. Marik thinks he got away from me, but he was dead wrong. I caught him, shot his arm, and this time he is going straight for the big house." Akio gets into his cop car and starts it up. "I gotta take him to the prison. You guys have a good night." Akio drives off as Marik squirm in the back trying to get out, but fails to.

"Now that all this crazy crap is over, let's get back to your party." Tristan told Atem.

"Yeah, let's go get drunk!" Duke and Tristan dragged Atem into the car and drove off to the nearest bar.

~ **NOW** ~

"8 Wine bottles of shot glasses later, all three of us were completely drunk out of our minds." Duke explained. "Atem and Tristan were lucky I was able to stay sober enough to get us to a hotel room for a night. The next morning, you guys pushed me off my bed and well, here we are."

"Well, now that you cleared that up..." Téa grinned. "I guess I can forgive you. Now that Marik is locked up for good this time, I don't have to keep being taken away by him."

"If he ever tries to, I'll be right here." Atem nuzzled her neck as she giggled a bit.

"Okay, how about some breakfast so we can put all of this behind us?" Tristan asked and everyone was on board for that idea. Serenity was the first to get up, but then she felt water trickle down her legs and bent down. Tristan caught her and held her up.

"Serenity, you alright?"

"No..." she said as she ached in pain. "My water just broke. The baby's coming." Everyone just got up out of their seats and wanted to help her in any way.

"Okay, Duke, help me get her to the car. Atem and Téa, get Serenity's baby bag upstairs." Everyone did what Tristan told them. Duke helped Tristan get Serenity to the car. Atem grabbed the baby bag, tossed it to Téa and rushed down to the car. Duke had the keys as he started the car. Tristan, Serenity, and Téa took the back seat while Atem rode in front with Duke. Duke drove steady as Serenity began to feel contractions.

* * *

><p>Chapter concluded! Well, this chapter is about to wrap up quite nicely, sorta. But, at least we got rid of Marik, again, for the last time, hopefully. But, Serenity is about to have her child in the next chapter! Wanna know what happens? Just leave your reviews and I will tell you in the next chapter and you do not wanna miss it. See You Next Time!<p> 


	19. The Best Gift

Welcome back guys. Okay, I may have had a tight schedule on my plate, but it ain't tight enough to keep this story from going. Now the, let us see if this chapter will bring a smile to your face.

Thanks for the reviews:

**TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4** - Exciting, yes. But, who knows what might happen.

**white pedal** - Correction: he WAS out and now he going back into prison again. Heh, its like a pun or something.

**Autobot00001** - You think I'm THAT cruel? Just wait and see my friend and you will see some surprises.

**The Rainwalker** - Thank you very much. It was like a serenade of vocabulary. Poetry in Motion if I say so myself.

**Sunrise Phoenix** - That is for me to know and for you to read on and find out. Ooh, I love a good Soap Opera!

**DISCLAIMER!  
><strong>I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story. Except Autobot00001's OC.

* * *

><p>It was still morning as Duke was driving towards the hospital with Tristan, Serenity, and Téa in the back. Serenity started to feel strong contractions. Téa kept time on them on her watch when she stated feeling the contractions.<p>

"Ah..." Serenity was panting softly from the pain. Tristan held her hand and felt a strong grip from hers.

"Hang in there, Serenity. We're almost there." Tristan told her.

"I know, they aren't strong, but the pain stings a little." Serenity held her pregnant stomach trying to endure the pain. Duke finally made it towards the hospital. He parks it right by the gate as Tristan gets out of the car first to grab a wheelchair. He began stumbling over as he fell on top of a set of wheelchairs. Téa helps Serenity out of the back seat as fell to her knees feeling another contraction.

"Ah.. SHIT!" she clenches her stomach again as she did her breathing. Tristan managed to get a wheelchair for Serenity as she sat down in it and Tristan wheels her inside the Emergency Room. Atem gets out and follows while Duke parks the car. The two couples make their way to the desk.

"May I help you?"

"My wife is in labor. Her water broke and she started having contractions." Tristan told the receptionist.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"Exactly nine minutes now." Téa added.

"Nurse, please escort this woman and her husband to a room, please." A male nurse walked up to them with a clipboard in hand with the designated room they were assigned to.

"Alright, your room is in 12-R which should be close by. Okay, let's have a baby." Tristan followed the nurse as he wheeled Serenity to their room. Atem and Téa stayed behind as they needed some time to themselves.

"Atem, you and I should have a little talk." Téa takes Atem's hand as she sits him down with her by the Waiting Room area.

"What did you want to talk about, Téa?" Atem knew that he and Téa hardly had any time to spend together since the holiday season began, however made time to prepare for their upcoming wedding.

"We have to try to squeeze in a personal day for us. Besides the wedding, that is." She chuckled a little.

"Téa, I understand how you feel. I wanted to spend some time with you too. Since I am the Vice-President, sometimes Kaiba is away and he has me doing all of his work." Atem puts his hands onto hers. "But, if he wants to try to keep me away from you because of my new job, I'd quit right away and head straight home to you."

"Don't get too crazy, Atem." Both giggled a bit from what Atem had said about quitting. "But, it is sweet of you."

"Téa, this engagement ring that is on your finger dedicates the undying love I have for you. I want to marry you because I love you for you." He rubs his fingers onto her hand.

"Atem, I love you too." Atem leaned forward as Téa felt his magnetic attraction towards her. The two began to lock lips when a spark ignited into it and they wouldn't let each other go. Téa began wrapping her arms around Atem as he did the same when he wrapped his arms around her waist. They both knew that there were other patients around, but the two didn't care as they continued to make out.

"Hey guys, I..." Duke walked in and saw Atem and Téa having their small make out session. "I'll just leave the keys with you." Duke puts the keys down next to them and walks out.

**MEANWHILE**

Serenity had finished changing out of her clothes and into a patient gown. She laid down on the bed when she felt another contraction. Tristan held her hand to help her get through the pain. The doctor came in as soon as he heard his patient having a contraction. The doctor came in as he looked in his late 40's, brown hair with gray lines, and amber-coloured eyes.

"Good morning you two. You must be Serenity Taylor, correct?"

"Yes... I am." Serenity told him as she was panting from her contraction.

"I'm Dr. Wartburg and I will be delivering your child today. Now then, let's get you hooked up." Dr. Wartburg attached a few wires up to Serenity to a heart monitor to check the baby's heart rate. "Alright, now let's see how far the baby is." He put on a rubber glove and checked to see Serenity's dilation. "Well, your child isn't going nowhere for a little while. Mrs. Taylor, your child is now 4 centimeters dilated. We can check again in a little while to see your current status and we can deliver this baby."

"Thank you so much.." Dr. Wartburg left the room to check on his other patients. When he left, Atem and Téa walked in a few minutes later finding the room that Serenity and Tristan were in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Téa asked.

"I'll be alright. Other than these contractions, I'm doing fine."

"The doc said he'll be back shortly. Contractions at nine minutes, it's a little painful for her." Serenity ended up feeling another one the minute he said that. "Eight minutes now." Serenity began to sweat as she felt more pain.

"Tristan, we can help you in any possible way. For Serenity's sake and yours." Tristan was touched by Atem's help.

"Thanks guys." While they were talking, Dr. Wartburg came in to check up on Serenity and see her current status.

"Alright, I'm back. Let's see how the baby is doing." He checked out the monitor and the grid paper and it looked as though Serenity is doing just fine. "Well Serenity, the baby is doing alright. You just gotta keep going through these contractions until your about two minutes apart and/or you are dilated to eight centimeters." The doctor suddenly walks towards Tristan. "Mr. Taylor, may I see you outside for a minute?"

"I'll be right back Serenity." Tristan told her as he held her hand and turned his head to Atem and Téa. "Can you guys sit with Serenity? I'll only be gone for a second."

"Sure Tristan, we can handle this." Téa told him. Tristan nodded as he left the room with the doctor to a nearby receptionist desk in the hallway.

"I saw the scanner and checked the readings. It turns out that the baby's heart rate is beginning to drop." Tristan's eyes began to widen as he heard those words.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Mr. Taylor, I'm a doctor. I never make up anything like this."

"Dr. Wartburg, can't you do anything that can save my child?"

"We can. If the baby's heart rate keeps going down, we have to do an emergency C-Section on her. I read Serenity's Medical Records and it says that she had surgery on her eyesight. But, pregnancy issues aren't going to be put on her medical history."

"Thanks Doc." Tristan and Dr. Wartburg entered back in the room as Serenity just finished going through another contraction.

"Doctor, I think I can feel the baby coming." The doctor checked the heart monitor and the Baby's heart rate was back up again. He then checked Serenity's dilation as he put on a rubber glove.

"Hmm..."

"How is she?" Tristan asked.

"Well, she is six centimeters dilated already." When the doctor finished, Serenity began to ache from the pain she felt.

"My contractions feel like they're becoming closer!" Serenity screamed out. Dr. Wartburg felt Serenity's pregnant belly and he felt the baby moving.

"The baby is alright. I have to go change for a minute and when I come back, we are gonna have ourselves a new addition to the world." The doctor immediately left to change as Tristan went back to comforting his wife.

"You'll be alright, Serenity. I'm staying right here." Throughout the time that Doctor was away, Tristan helped Serenity endure the pain and soothed it by rubbing her back when she sat up, Serenity even used Tristan's shoulders for balance when she felt contractions going on and off. She felt so tired, but needed energy to give birth to her child. The doctor was away for a whole 30 minutes as Serenity's contractions got closer and closer. She was lying down with a rag on her forehead since she's been sweating from her pain. Atem stood up as he walked over to Tristan.

"Tristan, Téa and I will be in the Waiting Room. We'll wait there until you have your child."

"Atem-" Before Tristan could say anything, Téa spoke up and stopped him.

"Tristan, he's right. You know you and Serenity can handle this. I know you need us to help you out, but we know you and Serenity can get through this together. I hope that you understand." Tristan looked at the couple like they were abandoning him and Serenity, but Tristan smiled and replied back.

"I understand guys. I can do this. I mean..." He held onto Serenity's hand looking at her as she looked back and smiled. "WE can do this. You guys go on. I can bring you back in when it's over." Atem and Téa left the room and went back towards the waiting room. Dr. Wartburg checked on Serenity and saw that she was fully dilated. He looks at the heart monitor and saw the baby's heart rate at average.

"Okay Serenity, here comes another contraction, so I want you to push on this one."

"No, I want drugs! Just go and get me the drugs!" Serenity shouted like she wasn't even thinking.

"Serenity, it is too late for me to give you an epidural. You'll have to listen to me on this. It's too late to give you it, so you're going to have to do this naturally, okay?" Dr. Wartburg told her and Serenity nodded while she had tears coming from her eyes. "Okay, push!"

Serenity began to push as she screamed in agony. Tristan held her hand and felt a tight grip as he bit his other hand to endure the pain. Serenity kept pushing every ten seconds and tried to catch her breath from pushing.

"Serenity, don't push yourself too hard, okay? I can see the baby's head, so just take your time with pushing, alright?" Dr. Wartburg turned on a lamp and directed by to Serenity. "Okay, now push Serenity!"

"Ah..." Serenity took a deep breath and pushed again, but she toned down a little and pushed as hard as she could. After that push, Tristan and Serenity began to hear a small cry. Dr. Wartburg held the baby in his hands hearing the crying.

"It's a boy!" The doctor cut the umbilical cord and gave the baby to the nurse to wipe the baby clean. Tristan gave Serenity a quick kiss as she was exhausted.

"You did great Serenity. I'm proud of you." The nurse gave their baby to Serenity as she held him so she'd never let go. Their child was an exact resemblance of Serenity. Amber-brown hair with hazel eyes.

"What should we name him?" Serenity asked. Tristan gave it some thought and decided to name the child after him.

"TJ, Tristan Jr." Serenity liked the name as well. Dr. Wartburg went to go fill out the papers for their new child while Tristan left to go get Atem and Téa. When he got to the Waiting Room, he saw Joey rush in through the doors. Joey ran up to Tristan grabbing his collar.

"Tristan! Where's Serenity?! Is she okay?! What happened?!" Joey was spiraling crazy in fear for his sister's safety until Atem restrained him and tried to cool down.

"Joey, relax. Serenity's fine. What's up with you anyway?" Tristan asked.

"I got a text from Téa saying Serenity is at the hospital. Is she okay?" Tristan sighed as he grabbed Joey's shoulders.

"She's okay Joey. But, do you wanna see your new baby nephew?" Joey looked up and calmed down when he heard the word "nephew" from Tristan.

"Sure... take me to em'. Atem let go of Joey as Téa followed behind the rest of them to go see Serenity. Tristan opens the door to their room seeing Serenity have a little bonding time with her new son. When everyone walked in, Serenity was caught by surprise seeing Joey

"Hey big brother. When did you get here?"

"Just now. You were always there for me and now I'm here to see my new little nephew." Serenity gave their baby to Tristan as he walked towards Joey.

"You wanna hold him, Joey?" He looked at Tristan and smiled.

"Sure, I'll be glad to." Tristan carefully gave Joey the baby to hold. When TJ opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Joey. "Hey there you, I'm your uncle. And over there is your Mom and Dad. You are gonna have a great time with us." While Joey was cooing his nephew, Téa sat next to Serenity.

"So, dress shopping next week?" Serenity nodded "yes" since they only had two more weeks until Atem and Téa's wedding.

"You guys are great. You are the best friends I ever had." Serenity told them. Dr. Wartburg returned from filling out the papers and saw more people in the room.

"Well, it seems your friends wanted to see the baby. But, Serenity and the child need to get some rest."

"It's still morning. So, I think Téa will just get some breakfast and go home. We do have the wedding coming up." Atem told them.

"That's right. I hope it turns out great." Atem and Téa left the room as Joey gave the baby back to Tristan.

"Since the doc said that Sis and TJ need rest, I should go too. You wanna go get food?"

"Actually Joey, I'm gonna stay here a little longer." Joey nodded and left towards the cafeteria. Tristan cradled his son as he sat down in the chair watching Serenity sleep. "I promise you TJ, I am going to give you a good life. One without any trouble."

* * *

><p>Man, what an ending to that chapter. Well, the child has come into the world, but shifting gears now towards Atem and Téa's wedding. How big a wedding will they have? What type of surprises will there be? And will Tristan be a man of his word from his promise? All this will be answered next chapter. So, please leave your reviews and I shall return for a NEW chapter for you all! See You Next Time!<p> 


	20. When Wedding Bells Ring: Part 1

Hey you guys. I know that you guys have waited patiently for this new chapter. Your patience has been rewarded because I, The MAN WITH IMAGINATION (echos) am bringing you the new chapter to this story. Brace yourselves because you are in for a LONG chapter.

Thanks for the reviews:

**Sunrise Phoenix** - I know, right? Just saw them make out without warning. Lol

**Autobot00001** - Thanks. I hope that I brought out every detail.

**white pedal** - Dom't declare "Awwww..." yet, the story is almost over!

**The Rainwalker** - SO close! Just by one small mistake! Gah! (flips table) Ah man, I was SO in the clear that time. Almost!

**DISCLAIMER!  
><strong>I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve and you would always expect everyone bustling all over town for gifts at the last-minute. However, for Atem, he had spent countless hours working and having to do final preparations for the wedding. He invited only Tristan, Duke, Kaiba, and a few of his other employees in his former department. He was still in his office filing shipping payments to customers who purchased their gifts on Kaiba Corps. website and requested overnight shipping. He kept typing as fast as he could while he had to do some last-minute gift wrapping of his own. Atem became stressed out over the list of people who needed immediate shipping as it took him nearly two hours just to finish them all. Atem had no time to relax yet as he had a package in his bottom drawer of his office desk, which he has for both him and Téa, and he plans on showing her after the reception.<p>

'My head is seriously pounding from all of this. The wedding is tomorrow and this work is preventing me from spending time with Téa.' Atem heard a knock on his door as it took him out of his thoughts. "Come in!" The door opened and revealed that it was Kaiba. He saw Atem literally working his fingers to the bone.

"Atem, go home, I'm letting you off early today." Kaiba just told him straight to the point as Atem stood up from his chair. "You been working hard and I have seen that. The tournament that you and I have created and finished a few days ago was a major success. But, you have a wedding that I am attending to tomorrow and I would hate to see you not at 100% in your best tuxedo."

"Thank you, Kaiba. I appreciate it." He bowed to Kaiba.

"Just pack up and leave home already before I change my mind." Atem grabbed his gift and suitcase and headed straight towards the elevator. As he went down a couple of floors, the elevator stopped and opened to reveal Tristan walking in.

"Hey Atem." Tristan wrapped his arm around his neck. "You are about to be a married man tomorrow! Aren't you excited?"

"I am, but I am too exhausted to show it. I've been up to my neck in signing forms for overnight shipping for everyone that made orders for gifts at the last minute. Luckily, I managed to make time to get a gift for me and Téa to give tomorrow."

"What did you get her?" Atem shook his head and didn't say anything about it.

"I cannot say. I want to surprise her after the reception is over." The elevator stopped on the ground floor as Tristan and Atem walked out. "So, are you heading home as well?"

"Yeah. Serenity is still on maternity leave until New Years is over. After that, she goes back to work." Both men exited the building while the sun was shining and snow was on the ground.

"I guess I'll see you at your wedding tomorrow." Tristan waved as he entered his car. Atem waved back and left to their homes.

**MEANWHILE**

Téa was at the dress shop with her mother Sylvia and Serenity with TJ in a baby carriage asleep. She was trying on a variety of wedding dresses to see one that would fit her style. There were a few that just weren't in her size or her style. She tried on another wedding dress as it was flowing with a few layers beneath it since she knew it would be cold outside, the dress had a beaded style hand stitched as it would shimmer in the light.

"What do you think?" Sylvia and Serenity gave it a thought and responded.

"Sweetie, I think it looks great on you." Her mother replied.

"Yea, since you knew it was going to be cold out, you picked a nice wedding dress. But, don't you like it?" Serenity became concerned not knowing if Téa liked the dress.

"Of course I do. I just wanted your opinion on it." Sylvia stood up and walked towards Téa as they both looked in the mirror.

"Téa, it isn't up to us if this is the right dress for you. You look in that mirror and you see yourself, but what I see is a bride that is soon going to tie the knot with the man she loves the most." Téa hugged her mother for giving her that pep talk.

"Thanks Mom, that means a lot, so I'll take it." She went to take off the dress and back into her clothes. Téa wore a blue sweater, black tight pants and boots. The ladies paid for their dresses for tomorrow's wedding and left the store. Alex, Téa's father, was waiting in the van for them to finish as they entered into the vehicle.

"It felt like you ladies were taking so long to finish." Alex sat in the van for an hour and a half as he sat in his seat cold. He started the car and drove Téa and Serenity back.

"Well, it takes time for a bride-to-be to pick the right wedding dress." Sylvia told Alex. "Don't you remember when we got married? As it took _you_ hours to get to our wedding."

"You know it wasn't my fault. I was gonna lose my job. My boss wouldn't let me off my shift." Téa sighed having to hear her parents argue during the drive. They dropped off Serenity and her son back at her home. When they drove off to drop off Téa, Alex spoke up to her.

"Téa, I think you should leave the wedding dress with us."

"Why Dad? Can't I just take it back with me?"

"Téa, it is always a tradition that the groom must NEVER see the Brides wedding dress or it will bring you and your spouse bad luck." Sylvia told her.

"Alright Mom." Téa gave her mother the dress to hold onto for tomorrow. The family stopped in front of Atem's house as they see his car in the driveway. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"You just have to come to the house in the morning." Sylvia told Téa. "Your father will come pick you up and we will get you ready for your big day." Téa nodded and left the van and watched her parents drive off with her dress.

'Now I have to go back to my parents in the morning to get my dress? Its going to be a LONG day tomorrow.' Téa unlocked her door and revealed to show Atem in the living room watching the news. She saw a Christmas tree with a variety of gold-colored ornaments. She walked in, locked the door behind her, puts her purse down, takes off her boots, but Atem heard her come in and went to her.

"Hey Téa. How did your day go?" Téa looked up seeing Atem in front of her while she was still untying her laces from her boots.

"It was fine. Got my wedding dress, but its with my parents until tomorrow. So, you have to wait till then to see it." Atem crouched down and smiled at her.

"Can't I just get a hint?" Téa knew he was trying, but she was strong not to tell.

"Sorry, no hints." They both stood back up and stared into each others eyes. "But, you can have this..." Téa could feel his breathing in her face as she began to feel a magnetic pull towards Atem as did he with Téa. Atem's lips were about to make contact with hers until he heard the doorbell ring. Atem opens it up and it revealed to be a mail carrier.

"I have a package for a Mr. Atem Muto?"

"Yes, that would be me."

"Sign here please." Atem signed the forms and was given a small package.

"What is it?" Téa wanted to take a peek at what Atem had received, but he made sure she wouldn't find out.

"Sorry, but you will have to wait until tomorrow."

"Okay, using my own words against me. I see your game." She pouted as she went upstairs. Before she could, Atem grabbed her arm and pulled her to him as their bodies pressed together. He suddenly leaned her back holding out her arm with his and locked lips with her. Téa was caught off guard, but couldn't resist his love for her as she returned the kiss. Atem pulled away and let her go.

"But, you do get that..." She was swooned by Atem as she went upstairs to take a shower. Atem sat down on the couch continuing to watch the news as something caught his eye.

_"In other news, we have just been informed by the Domino City Police Department that Marik Ishtar is put on the loose yet again." _Atem's eyes widened as he turned up the television volume and continued listening to the news. _"Marik Ishtar has targeted many women throughout the town of Domino and has been put in prison many times for rape and abduction. Police say that he escaped through a tunnel that he made himself. Police Detective Akio Ignota says that Marik has been recently targeting a young woman who he requested to stay anonymous. If you spot this man in your area, please contact the Police immediately."_ Atem turned off the television and checked all the door and windows in the house seeing that they are all locked.

'Marik just doesn't know when to give up.' he thought. 'Marik is after Téa, I just know it. He probably knows about the wedding by now.' All of a sudden, it just came to him. Atem ran up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Atem, is that you?" Atem sighed as he was glad Marik didn't get to her yet. 'Have to find a way to take Marik down for good without harming her and other women.'

**THE FOLLOWING MORNING**

It was 9:00 a.m. and Atem was in his black tuxedo with purple tie. He already knew Téa left with her parents as they told him they'll see her at the wedding. He got into his car and drove off to the church to get it ready as they both knew Christmas Day is here and everyone will barely be out on the streets. Atem drove up to the church and saw a few cars. He went inside and saw Serenity, Tristan, Kaiba, and Akio. Behind them was a crew to help make the scenery for their wedding.

"You showed up finally. You would be late to set up decor, but never for work?" Kaiba retorted.

"Let's save that talk for later. Right now, this place needs to have an atmosphere to look perfect. Let's get started." Atem said as he clapped his hands together.

"I should wait over by the door. Who knows when Téa might show up." Serenity took TJ and went outside towards the hallway. As she left, Akio tapped Atem's shoulder.

"Do you mind if I talk to you in private for a minute?" Atem nodded as he turned to Kaiba. "Look Kaiba, is it alright that I borrow the Groom for a second? It's important."

"Make it fast. We have work to do." Kaiba and the workers began to set up decorations around the chapel as Akio and Atem went near the door.

"What is it Akio?" he asked.

"You saw the news last night?"

"Of course I did." He told Akio in a serious tone. "How is Marik even escaping out? He's like a snake that can never lose its venom."

"Not to worry." Akio replied. "I got a hunch that he already found out about the wedding today. So, this wedding will be a trap to lure Marik out of hiding. I got people that will be inside and outside the chapel keeping a close eye out for him. Until then, keep this inside your tux." Akio pulled out a pistol for Atem.

"Okay, but we have to be careful. Even IF he shows up, we have to be careful."

"He could be anywhere. Or anything!" Akio gave the gun to Atem and he hides it inside of his coat pocket.

"I'll keep an eye out for him if he decides to show his face."

As the day progressed, the entire chapel room had looked like a snowy mountaintop. The guests had already arrived waiting for the wedding to begin. Atem and Téa's closest friends and family members were in the front rows as Tristan stood next to Atem being The Best Man for his wedding.

"Feeling nervous?"

"Just a little." Atem held his inside pocket with his pistol inside.

It was already moments away for the wedding to begin as Téa was still in her small room preparing some last touches with her hair. Sylvia assisted her as Téa's hair was wrapped in a bun with her bangs out in front. She was already in her wedding dress as someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." The door opened to reveal it was her father, Alex.

"Come on you two, we have to start now." Téa and her mother left the room as she finished putting on her white choker. Her father took her daughter by the arm as she wrapped it around him. Sylvia gave Téa a bouquet of roses and went on ahead to tell Akio to start.

"Okay, here we go." He had an input microphone on the collar of his tuxedo. "Everyone in position?"

"SP 1, ready!"

"SP 2, in place!"

"SP 3, standing by."

"Okay, let's do this..." Akio began to play the Wedding March music on the grand piano as the doors opened to reveal Téa and Alex walking down the aisle. Everyone stood up and watched them walk. Atem saw them walk down the aisle seeing how magnificent Téa looked in her wedding dress. The two approached Atem as Alex released Atem and gave her hand to him.

"Please take good care of my daughter." Atem nodded yes to Alex as he sat next to his wife. The Pastor stepped forward as the soon to be couple stood across each other.

"Dearly beloved, friends, family, co-workers, we are gathered here today on the holy day of the year, Christmas, to bring these two young lovers together in holy matrimony. They say that when the church bell rings, an angel gets its wings. Now then, the bride and groom have written their own vows as they are now about to say to each other. Atem, you may start."

Atem took her hands and placed them in his. "Téa, when I first laid my eyes on you, it was like I saw one of those women who would fall head over heels for me because I had money and good looks." Everyone laughed from that remark. "But, when you came into my life, you liked me for who I was. After that day, we became inseparable. Téa, today when we stand in front of the lord himself, I promise that I will take care of you and only you. Whatever encounters that we face, we can face it together." As Atem finished, everyone applauded as the Pastor silenced everyone.

"Now Téa will speak her vows to Atem." The Pastor nodded to Téa so she would start.

"Atem, since the day we met, it was like I met my guardian angel who would watch over me wherever I went. Throughout our past encounters with Marik these past couple of months, you were always there for me when I needed you the most. And I promise to be there for you. I will give you the strength and inspiration to keep both of us going. Even when our backs are against the wall, I will always be there for you, no matter what." The pastor suddenly had a gleam in his eye.

"Now, if anyone here has any reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was complete silence throughout the entire room as nobody objected. "No? Well, allow me!" The Pastor threw his book at Atem's face hard, causing him to fall backwards. Tristan managed to catch him as The Pastor grabbed Téa and covered her mouth.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Atem yelled.

"Like you should know..." The Pastor has on a mask and revealed to be Marik.

"What the hell?! What will it take to keep you down?!" Tristan yelled as he helped Atem back up on his feet.

"Your bride is coming with me, Atem." Atem pulled out his pistol, but Marik pulled out his pocket knife and pointed it towards Téa's throat. "Don't even try it! If you shoot me or if any of you here tries to take me down, I will slice her neck and kill her right here." Atem and Marik stood there waiting for one of them to make a move.

* * *

><p>Oh my Craps! Well, I have to end the chapter here. What's gonna happen to Téa and what can Atem do now that he and Marik are at a stalemate? Just leave the reviews that you guys leave so much and I shall bring you the finale! See You Next Time!<p> 


	21. When Wedding Bells Ring: Part 2

Hey you guys, The MAN WITH IMAGINATION (echos) returns! I apologize for the long wait. I am pretty sure you guys are all mad at me for not finishing the last part of the chapter last time, but I promise you that this part of the story will leave you speechless. Enjoy it!

Thanks for the reviews:

**white pedal** - Because he's out of his FUCKING mind! Yeah, it's M-Rated so its fine to swear, I think.

**Autobot00001** - Thanks, but I should say the Good review part to you...

**The Rainwalker** - Okay, thank you. I fixed the small thing. Hopefully, I don't make any more errors or you'll see a repeat of what I did. lol... But, I appreciate the help. But, you gotten a few errors of your own in the review. (wink)

**Sunrise Phoenix** - The punishment you might be thinking is probably gonna be in this one.

**Guest** - Nobody tells ME to make a story! I make one when I have the time! Okie Dokey?

**DISCLAIMER!  
><strong>I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

><p>Everyone in the room had stood still since Marik had told them that if anyone would try to take him down, he would cut Téa and kill her. Téa's mother was in total shock just by seeing the situation.<p>

"No... my baby..." Sylvia shook and dropped to her knees as Alex caught her.

"Marik, you let her go now!" Atem had his gun pointed at Marik, but he pointed the blade's edge towards Téa's neck. Akio ducked down quietly and hid behind the grand piano.

"Guys, Marik is here in the chapel. SP's 2 and 3, seal all the exits around the church. We can't let him escape with Téa at all costs. We are catching ourselves a little rat." he whispered.

"Roger..." they said in unison.

"SP 1, do not make a move unless by my signal, got it?" Akio's spy nodded when he heard him through his earpiece.

"Now, I'm taking the bride and leaving with her." Marik walked out of the door and left towards the hallway. Everyone was still in shock seeing Téa being taken away like that. Akio suddenly ran towards Alex.

"Call FBI, tell them that you're a friend of mine and that we got Marik in the church." Akio told Alex. "And make sure that nobody leaves the chapel room. We don't want Marik killing anybody."

"Wait, what about Téa?! I need to know my daughter's known well-being!" Alex shouted as Atem slapped Alex straight across the face.

"Sorry, I just needed you to calm down." Atem continued. "Alex, I love your daughter with all my heart and soul. And as God as my witness, I will get Marik and I will bring Téa back here safe and sound." Alex paused and listened to Atem's words.

"Okay Atem. But, if that maniac kills my daughter, I'll never forgive you." He nodded his head and he took off looking for Marik as Akio followed him. Alex began to call FBI as Marik was carrying a squirming Téa through the hallway out the door.

"Let go of me, you psycho!" She shouted.

"Quiet! Unless you want to feel the sharp edge of my blade!" Marik grabbed the handle on the door. When he tried opening it, it wouldn't budge. "What the hell?" Marik yanked the door, but it didn't budge as it was chained and locked from the outside thanks to Akio's personal protection crew. "Gotta find another way out!"

"You ain't going to find your way out!" Akio's SP 2 appeared in front of him. "There's no escape now. The entire Church is on complete lockdown. Nobody is getting in or out."

Marik threw Téa towards the wall and landed on the floor. She stood up until Marik threw a knife at the wall. She ended up losing a few strands of her hair as it fell to the floor.

"That was just your hair, next time, it'll be your neck." She just stood there in fear having to watch Marik take on one of Akio's agents. SP 2 charges in as he headed towards Marik. Marik jumps over his head the minute he tries to ram him to the ground. Marik grabbed the knife he threw to the wall and shot it at SP 2, but he manages to dodge it, but got cut on his left arm. SP 2, held his arm as he tried to call in Akio.

"This is SP 2, need backup, NOW!" When SP 2 turned to Marik, he felt a stab through his abdomen as Marik cut him deep. SP 2 began to cough out blood from his mouth as it splattered all over the floor. Marik removed the knife from his abdomen as he fell to the floor. Téa screamed her lungs out seeing someone die right in front of her. On another part of the church, Akio and Atem heard the screams from a distance.

"That's Téa. We have follow her voice." Atem ran towards the sound of her scream as Akio followed. When Marik heard footsteps, he ran up to Téa and hit one of her pressure points, causing her to black out into a deep sleep.

"Now you'll be easier for me to carry." Marik grabbed Téa and held her over his shoulder and ran off. Akio and Atem followed the sound as they saw one of the SP's dying, losing blood.

"What happened? Where's Marik?" The SP used the last of his strength to point where he went and pointed down the hall towards the basement of the church. "Atem, come on. Marik's headed to the basement. He's going to try to get out through there."

"Right." Atem nodded.

"If he tries to kill us, shoot him without hesitation." Akio and Atem rushed towards the basement door. They opened it and heard footsteps down there.

"We have to be careful." Atem went down first as Akio followed. Marik was in the basement where he was finding any open doors to the outside. He found one door, but led to a supply closet. He ran towards another door, but found himself in the kitchen. Marik could barely see as the lights were dim and a few were not lighting up at all. Akio and Atem managed to stay quiet as they reached the basement as well. All three men were armed, but Marik still had Téa hanging on his shoulders. Marik puts her down and laid her back on the wall. He found the hatchway exit, but as Marik went up the stairs to open it, the doors wouldn't budge. Akio's SP Agents locked it from the outside with a chain to prevent Marik from leaving.

"This is SP 3, The entire church is on lock down. Akio, you are clear to make a move."

"Roger that, SP 3..." Akio turned off his mic and focused on Marik. Atem and Akio turned on all the lights in the basement catching Marik trying to leave.

"It's over Marik. Drop the knife or die!" Atem shouted. He and Akio pointed their guns at Marik.

"There's nowhere left for you to run. Surrender yourself and then I'll put you back in the outhouse where you belong." Atem took his eyes off of Marik for a second seeing Téa on the ground asleep. He looks back seeing Marik jump and shoot his knife at Atem's face.

"Whoa!" Atem kneeled down on one knee seeing his face get cut a little. He only showed a little blood dripping off his cheek.

"Ah... Damn!" Marik jumps in front of him.

"Too slow, Asshole!" Marik punches Atem in his open wound as Akio kicked Marik in the jaw. Marik quickly recovers and lands on his feet as he sprints to Akio and lands a punch to his chest. Akio felt the impact of the blow and fell backwards on the floor lying on his back. Atem took advantage of Akio's attack on Marik and rushed to Téa's side.

"Téa, please wake up. Come on!" Atem shook her to try to snap her out of her trance, but there was no luck. Marik caught him and ran towards him.

"Not this time!" Marik pulled out his knife and began to thrust it towards Atem. Atem's instincts kicked in and caught Marik, using his strength to hold back his knife in hand. Atem felt blood coming out from his hand, but grappled Marik's hand hard. Téa began to regain consciousness and saw what she began to witness. She watched in silence seeing Atem risk his life to save her.

"Atem..." she made the words out, but she was too tired to speak out. Atem tried to hold back Marik's knife as he was preventing getting stabbed.

"Just give it up already! You are going to die right here. And after I kill you, I'm going to have sex with your woman!" Marik's eyes became wild as he laughed maniacal. Atem snapped and punched him in the face. Marik flew and fell on top of one of the tables and dropped to the floor. Atem turned around and saw Téa wide awake.

"Téa, are you alright?" Atem removed his jacket and covered Téa in it.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I just want this crazy madness to be over already." She hugged Atem for comfort until Marik got up holding his knife. He kept laughing from what he saw.

"Isn't that sweet... looks like I'll have to kill both of you... hahahahahaha..." Marik shot his knife targeting Téa, but Atem moved right in front of her and took the blow as the knife was shot into Atem's upper back. Téa screamed from witnessing it. Atem hung on as he quickly removed the knife gently.

"It's okay. I'll manage..." Atem dropped on one knee holding his wound.

"You little bastard! Time for you to die. And this time, I'll make sure you stay down!" Marik prepared to lunge another blow. Téa held onto Atem as she closed her eyes as death was about to be upon them. Before Marik was about to stab Atem to death, a gun shot was heard. Téa and Atem saw that it hit Marik in his chest. Marik looked down and saw blood pouring out of his body. Another shot was blown in his heart, causing him to collapse and fall back to die.

"Toot-a-loo, mother fucker!" Akio had his pistol in hand as smoke came out from it. Téa and Atem got up and smiled from seeing their savior.

"Akio, you did it..." Akio walked up to Marik and shot him in the head as blood splattered on Akio's tuxedo.

"Wasn't that a bit much?" Téa added.

"Marik is a monster; You saw his records. Marik has raped and killed all of his female victims. He is a danger to society, which is why he needed to be stopped by any means necessary." Akio wiped off the blood, but still left splattered stains. "SP 3, unlock all the doors. We got him." Akio told his spy and took off the chains on the doors of the church. "The FBI will deal with this. Right now, we gotta get you patched up." Atem could barely stand as Akio helped him up the hatchway to the outside as the FBI had troops waiting for doors to open seeing the trio covered in blood. The FBI went inside after they got out, took Marik's dead corpse and wrapped it into a body bag and took it to be incinerated. An ambulance was on standby as Atem and Akio were escorted there to heal any injuries. Kaiba and Tristan escorted everyone outside of the church to see FBI vans outside.

"It looks like someone got busted big time." said Kaiba. "It looks like Marik got caught and is either arrested or dead."

Over by the ambulance, Atem was feeling the stinging pain of rubbing alcohol on his open wounds as he kept hissing in pain.

"Don't worry about this. It may sting, but it does help make the scar heal." The medic stitched his back and was sewn on tight and patched up with tape covering his upper body and another taping on his arm. Téa sat next to him in her blood stained dress.

"Atem, are you gonna be okay?" She felt bad about what Atem had gone through to get those injuries. He puts his arm around her and brings her close to him.

"I'll be fine, but I want to apologize. For what Marik put you through." Atem felt bad himself for not protecting her from Marik. "If I didn't stop Marik before he got to you, Both your father and I would never forgive myself."

"But, I'm alright now. Marik is dead and hopefully he rots in hell for I care. What matters is that everyone is safe now and nobody will ever separate us again." Téa embraced Atem into a hug, but she suddenly went from a smile to a frown. "The only problem now is who is gonna marry us? Without a pastor, we can't be husband and wife." When Kaiba walked towards the ambulance, he heard their conversation.

"Well, well, well... It seems that this wedding became a complete bust. But, I overheard your small chat and I think I can make an arrangement." Kaiba began to speed dial on his phone. "I didn't come here just for nothing. This Christmas wedding is going to happen."

An hour passed by as Kaiba managed to find a pastor on such short notice and the wedding resumed to where it left off.

"Since the wedding was interrupted by a certain person, this wedding is going to resume where it left off." Kaiba stepped down on the small stage as Atem and Téa walked into the chapel arm in arm a bloody mess, though they didn't mind. The couple stood across each other as the pastor began.

"So, where did we leave off?" He was already confused as Akio whispered in his ear and he continued. "Oh yes, yes. Do you Atem, take Téa to be your wife?"

"I do..." Atem smiled and said those words without hesitation.

"And do you Téa take Atem to become your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes, I do..." Atem took Téa's hands and brought her in chest to chest.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Atem and Téa had pressed down on each other's lips and felt a fiery passion as everyone applauded to their happy marriage on Christmas Day. Not the way they wanted it to turn out, but the two are now happily married. After the ceremony, the reception was held at Atem and Téa's home in the backyard as only close friends and family members had been able to stay for as the rest of the employees had other plans of their own. Atem and Téa had their bride and groom dance as they had also danced with their new in-laws and their own parents. It was already nearing sunset, they began with the toasts. Alex stood up and had a few words to say to Atem and his daughter.

"Atem, I know that you may be the most dangerous son of a bitch that I have ever met, but you put your life on the line just to save Téa and for that, I thank you for keeping her safe. Téa, even though you are growing up, you will always be my little girl. May you two have a happy life together. Atem, welcome to the family. To the Bride and Groom."

"Here, here!" Akio shouted as they all applauded. As the night ended, everyone left home and it was just Atem and Téa left in the house by themselves. Téa grabs Atem's arm and drags her towards the tree.

"What is it?" Atem asked.

"I want to give you your gift. It's still Christmas, so I got you something." She went under the tree and retrieved Atem's gift. It was a small box. He opened it and he saw that it was a Rolex watch made of silver.

"Thank you Téa, but I have something you both you AND me." Atem takes out the small box and opens it up to reveal plane tickets.

"What is this?" Téa felt shocked as she knew what their gift was.

"Plane tickets. You and me are going to Paris first thing tomorrow for our honeymoon." Téa suddenly leaped into his arms and they both fell on the floor as she embraced him with a kiss. She stopped for a minute to catch her breath.

"I love you Atem. I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Me neither... Ouch..." Atem still felt his injuries as he had to take it easy.

"Sorry... I forgot about your injuries. But, maybe this might make it better." Téa resumed kissing Atem and Atem quickly returned it as he wrapped his arms around her. Both Atem and Téa knew that starting tomorrow, their lives as a married couple was about to begin.

* * *

><p>Well, this story is wrapping up quite nicely, but the ending is just around the corner. You guys think its over? It ain't over until I say it is. So, leave your reviews here and I shall return for the last chapter. I hope the chapter I wrote for you all was good. See You Next Time!<p> 


	22. A Day to Remember

Are you guys still sticking around? Cool, because this is the big ending to finish it all. And yet, the story still left unfinished when I ended the last chapter. So, I am going to give the people what they want to see. You guys helped me and inspired me throughout this story, so here is the big finisher that you all want! Enjoy everybody! Also, I apologize for the tardiness... **WARNING!** There is a **LEMON** in this chapter! You have been warned!

Thanks to all those that reviewed:

_Melan Anime_  
><em>Coka Cookie Cola<em>  
><em>Princess of Sorrow<em>  
><em>Guest<em>

**Autobot00001** - I'll get to it, just be patient my robo-friend.

**Sunrise Phoenix** - My friend, you hit it on the nail. But, I doubt I want Kaiba to be married. At least not right now.

**white pedal** - Yes, it is awesome, isn't it.

**TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4** - You are in for something.

**The Rainwalker** - Well Rainwalker, it is always a pleasure to hear good suggestions from you. But, anything too far over the edge, that's no good. Awesome review tho.

**DISCLAIMER!**  
>I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's to the story!<p>

* * *

><p>It's still Christmas night, Serenity and Tristan had just got back home while Serenity was carrying TJ in her arms in the cold. Tristan opened up the door as he took TJ from Serenity and took him instead.<p>

"Tristan, why don't you get some sleep?" Serenity saw the little bags under his eyes, knowing that Tristan was exhausted from having too much fun at the reception and for drinking a little too much.

"No, I'm fine Serenity. I can do this..." Tristan carefully walked upstairs into their bedroom as he put TJ in their newly built crib. TJ was sleeping peacefully now as Tristan rubbed his head. He walked back downstairs seeing Serenity in the kitchen having a drink of water. Tristan wrapped his arms around her waist, rocker her back and forth. Serenity enjoyed it and leaned back on his chest.

"Tristan..." He heard his name and looked down on her. " Do you wanna open your gift now?"

"I already have my gift, right here..." Tristan leaned down and kissed Serenity passionately as both of their tongues were immediately intertwined together the moment they began. Serenity quickly turned and pressed her body onto Tristan's. Serenity stopped kissing for a minute to fetch her gift for Tristan. She came back with a small present wrapped in green and yellow stripes. Tristan opened it and it revealed to be pair of leather gloves.

"Do you like it?" Serenity knows that he rides his motorcycle and got him gloves that would match his motorcycle outfit. Tristan looks up and gave her a grin.

"I love it. Thank you Serenity. But, I have something I have for you." Tristan and Serenity leaves the kitchen and stood in front of the Christmas Tree. He had a present for her and opened it up. She looked in the boxed gift and saw a pink, flowing dress that reached the floor with golden chandelier earrings and pink shoes. Serenity quickly dropped her gift onto the floor and jumped into Tristan's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Thank you so much, Tristan. You are too much." Before they were about to get intimate, they heard TJ's crying from their bedroom.

"He must be cranky. I'll go check on him." Serenity let go and went upstairs as Tristan followed behind her to check on their son. They looked to see him cranky from the party.

"You go get some sleep, I'll try to comfort him." Tristan picked up and cradled his son in his arms all night until he fell asleep. Serenity changed put of her clothes and into a white see-through nightgown. She went under the covers and blew an air kiss to her husband.

"Good night Tristan."

"Sleep well, Serenity..."

**SEVEN MONTHS LATER**

Ever since the traumatizing events that have happened, everyone's lives were getting back to normal. Tristan and Serenity still work at their usual positions at Kaiba Corp. still working hard to forget everything that happened to them because of Gozaburo Kaiba. As for their son TJ, Joey manages to babysit for them as they have to work to support their child. For Joey, he has dated his new girlfriend Sarah for a few months now and she helps Joey take care of TJ with him. Joey had even purposed to Sarah to be his wife and she gladly accepted. For Akio, he got a report from the FBI that Marik Ishtar's body has been turned to a pile of ash and he was glad that Marik is finally gone for good because he grew tired of trying to catch him. And as for Atem and Téa, they spent only three weeks in Paris for their honeymoon. While they were there, they spent their time checking out the hot spots, taking a glimpse of the Eiffel Tower, and spent most of their time together making sweet love in their hotel room. However, due to Atem's stitches on his upper back, he had to let it heal.

It was a warm summer day and Tristan and Serenity were taking a stroll around the park with TJ, who really has grown in the past seven months. TJ's hair grew out as it was an amber-color like his mother, but a little darker. Tristan was driving the baby stroller while Serenity walked next to him in a peach-colored summer dress that reached her knees. Tristan wore a plain white tee with khaki shorts and sandals.

"TJ sure has gotten a little big." Tristan told Serenity.

"That's because he's got his father's appetite."

"Well, I can't argue with that." Tristan looks at a nearby playground seeing kids play and their mothers watching them. "TJ is gonna grow up to be a great boy."

"He's going to be fine. We'll raise him the way we know how." Serenity saw a nearby bench and Atem and Téa were sitting in it. Atem wore a plain white sleeveless tee and black jean shorts while Téa wore a pink sleeveless blouse and blue shorts. The two saw that Téa was visibly pregnant. "Téa, Atem!"

"Hey you guys!" Téa turned and saw them and waved. Atem stood up and walked up to Tristan and had their little handshake.

"You guys got the day off too?" Atem asked Tristan.

"Yeah, but I see you have taken care of your wife." Tristan playfully elbowed Atem just to poke fun.

"I have to and so do you. But besides that, I had to pull some strings just so Kaiba could let me spend this day with her."

"Wow..." While Tristan and Atem were talking, Serenity sat on the bench with TJ's baby stroller beside her.

"So Téa, how far along are you?" Serenity put her hand on her stomach and felt small kicking.

"I'm only six months. I haven't told Atem yet, but I'm actually expecting twins. I don't want him finding out until my due date." She gave a wink to make sure Serenity would keep her small secret.

"But, you never told me what happened at your honeymoon in Paris." Serenity was in the mood to hear what happened since she never had the chance to hear it.

"Alright, I'll talk, I'll talk." Téa laughed and began to tell her story.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a long flight for Atem and Téa to Paris as it was the day after Christmas. Even though Atem was still recovering from his wounds, he wouldn't let his injuries get in the way of his new marriage life with Téa. It was only 7:00 p.m. at night when they got off the plane._

_"We finally made it. I'm surprised they let you come on the plane with your back all stitched up." Téa and Atem nearly had their plans delayed due to the stitches Atem had, but he was cleared enough to fly on the plane. The two took a rental car and drove to their hotel. They grabbed their luggage from the trunk and went to check in. There was nobody at the counter, but Atem rang the bell in front of them._

_CHING... CHING CHING... CHING, CHING..._

_All of a sudden an angry woman in her late 30's come out in a red bellhop uniform comes out from behind the door with a cigarette in her mouth._

_"I HEAR THE BELL!" She didn't have no french accent, but a British accent, so she must have been from the United Kingdom. She takes the cigarette out of her mouth and blows out smoke away from the couple. "Are you the one ringing that damn bell?!"_

_"My apologies, I thought nobody was around." Atem bowed to her as she began to run the computer._

_"It's fine, you didn't know." She began to type on the computer. "What's your name?" _

_"Atem Muto, ma'am..." She begins to type his name and suddenly found him in the computer's hotel suite system._

_"Okay, I found you in the system and you have the Honeymoon Suite on the 8th Floor in the hotel. Queen Size bed with a balcony view." She turned towards the wall to grab the key to the room. "Here is your room key, sir. You have a good day."_

_"Thank you!" Atem and Téa bowed to her and took their luggage to their room. They took the elevator up to the 8th floor and made it to the end of the hall where the Honeymoon Suite was at. Atem unlocks the door and enters inside. Téa walked in behind him and was in awe from what she saw. The room looked so beautiful with its chrome wallpaper, wood finished carvings on the floor molding, and a plasma screen TV. Atem put his luggage to the side as he surprisingly picked Téa up bridal style._

_"Oh my, Atem. What are you doing?" She squealed in surprise as Atem carried her towards the next room. Atem opens the door to their bedroom and saw the room looked majestic. Rose petals littered all over the floor showing a path to the bed and a bottle of champagne was on top of the mattress with a complimentary fruit basket. "Oh Atem, it's so romantic."_

_"It will be more romantic once we start something in that bed." Atem carried her and put her down on the bed gently. Téa grabbed the basket, opened it, and grabbed a grape from the basket and ate it. Atem suddenly grabbed a strawberry and moved the edge of it on Téa's lips. He circled the strawberry around her lips as she moaned in pleasure and ate it._

_"Enough with the appetizer. Time for the main course." Atem whispered._

_"I agree..." Téa moved the fruit basket aside as Atem jumped on top of her and began to press his lips onto hers. The love that she had for Atem became so much, it was giving her angst to become one with him. She slowly pulled back from the kiss and began to whisper in Atem's ear. "Atem, do me, now..."_

_"With pleasure, my love..." Atem quickly removed his jacket when he went back to locking lips with his wife._

_"Oh yes..." Téa moaned in pleasure as Atem slowly removed her shirt. He began to kiss her from her head to butterfly kisses to her neck. Atem slowly removed her clothes. Atem slowly unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off of her shoulders with ease. He threw it on the floor and worked his way down to her jeans as he unbuttoned it as well. "Oh Atem, your fingers feel so good."_

_"I do it all for you. I want to make you happy, _Téa..." Atem told her as he pushed her down on the bed and began to caress his lover. He wrapped his arm around her and pressed his lips onto hers. _Téa then removed his jeans, revealing his boxer shorts as she felt free with him. _Téa felt Atem removing her bra, but she didn't mind at all. She felt her bra slide down and felt that tingle from Atem's fingertips. She felt him caress her breasts and caused her to blush a tint of red. Atem and _Téa suddenly removed each other's underwear and began to press their bodies together as they passionately pressed their lips together. Atem felt her hands on her chest while he put his hands and combed through her brown hair. Without warning, Atem began to thrust into _Téa and she felt like she was in heaven.______

______"Ah... yes... more..." _Téa screamed. Atem had kept thrusting into her like it a rhythm to a beat in a song. THey felt like the sex drive would never end. _Téa kept crying out Atem's name in pleasure. He kept thrusting by the second until they both had climaxed and felt their pleasure fly out of their manly and womanhood. The two were panting after their big night.________

________"That was fantastic..." _Téa was breathing hard from her sex experience._________

_________"You aren't tired already, are you?" _Téa nodded "no" to him as he began to move on top of her again. "Then get ready for round 2..."__________

_END FLASHBACK_

As Téa was in the middle of telling her story, she felt a small kick from the twins she is carrying. "Ooh, that was a kick."

"Come on, what happened next?" Serenity bounced in her seat, anxiously waiting what Téa and Atem did in France.

"Serenity, relax." Téa held her down and made her relax. "After our night we made love for the first time as a married couple, long story short, we checked out the sites, saw the Eiffel Tower, went to the most exquisite restaurants, and bought the trendiest clothes that Paris had."

"Sounds like you had a great time." Serenity didn't feel jealous of Téa's honeymoon, but was happy for her.

"It was the best three weeks I ever had, but when we got back home in Domino, I found out a few weeks later that I was pregnant. And well, here we are." Téa felt Atem's hand from out of nowhere and placed it on her swollen stomach.

"Well, I see you two are having a good time." They giggled and Atem helped up Téa from her seat. "Sorry Serenity, but we have to go. Gotta plan the baby shower."

"Serenity winked and smiled at them. "Sure thing guys. See ya." Serenity turned back to Tristan playing with TJ in the playground. While she watched the two play as Tristan had TJ in his arms on the swing, she began to think to herself.

'I'm so glad everything is finally over. No more violence, no more problems, nothing but me and my family. That's the best gift I love the most.'

THEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEND!

* * *

><p>Well, if you guys have enjoyed this story, be happy. Don't be sad because it's over. I'll make more stories soon. For now, I gotta focus on school and work so I can get flying colors. So, what did you guys think of this story? Leave your comments and reviews and I might be back with a new story that might knock your socks off. See You Next Time!<p> 


End file.
